ENTRE EL CIELO Y EL INFIERNO
by sanlym1
Summary: TODAS LAS DECISIONES QUE TOMAMOS TIENEN CONSECUENCIAS, UNAS VECES SON BUENAS Y OTRAS MALAS... SERA LA MEJOR DECISIÓN QUE CANDY HAYA TOMADO?
1. Chapter 1 BLANCO Y CENIZAS

ENTRE EL CIELO Y EL INFIERNO

_Ni si quiera se decir como inició. Lo único que se es que estaba desesperada. El rechazo y el vacío siempre permanecieron a mi lado, sin dejarme un solo instante._

_Primero mis padres, me abandonaron cuando yo era un bebe. Me duele imaginar lo distinta que sería mi vida si ellos estuvieran conmigo. _

_Después Anthony, su muerte me partió el corazón. Sentía que me faltaba el aliento y creí no poder seguir adelante. _  
_Recuperarme nunca fue garantía, por que solo lo hice para experimentar un dolor más intenso. Mi amor juvenil, tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión. Eligió cumplir con su deber, y no podía ser de otra manera. Ella lo necesitaba más que yo. Así que mi Terry me dijo adiós y partí de su lado con mi corazón destrozado. Creí que era todo, que ya había acabado que saldría adelante como siempre._

_Recuperar a Stear fue un alivio, verlo de nuevo aunque sea con su cuerpo mutilado, fue como rosas en mi corazón…._  
_Pero ahora….que sola estoy, sola para siempre… sin ti, sin tu presencia_  
_¿Por qué no te vi antes? Estuviste tan cerca de mí, tanto tiempo te miraba sin verte realmente. _

_Tu, mi amigo, mi confidente, mi gran amor…Mi príncipe!..._

BLANCO Y CENIZAS

16 de Abril de 1919

El avanzaba en su auto con la esperanza de encontrarla. Sabía que era el único sitio donde podría estar. Vestida de novia había salido de la mansión de Lakewood desconsolada hecha un mar de lágrimas, después de haber leído esa carta. Se había resignado a perderla, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle ser feliz como ella se lo merecía. Sin embargo ahora sufría más que nunca.

Llegó a aquel viejo chalet, y bajó inmediatamente para buscarla. Esa propiedad había sido su más preciado refugio desde que se conocieron. Solo ellos lo visitaban, nadie profanaba esa morada. Él le daba libertad a ella para usarlo a su antojo. Era para Candy su lugar de consuelo.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y encontró un zapato blanco tirado en el suelo, como en el cuento de aquella cenicienta. Lo tomó y observó al alrededor de aquel pequeño salón.

Ahí estaba, tirada en suelo sin su vestido de novia que estaba hecho bola en la chimenea con brazas encima y humeando. Recargada en el asiento de aquel viejo sillón donde se habían sentado a conversar después de la revelación de su identidad. Se sintió terriblemente culpable por verla tan hermosa, con sus piernas flexionadas y dejando al descubierto su liguero blanco. Más deseable que nunca, lista para abrirse como una rosa en aquella noche de bodas que nunca llegaría.

Trago saliva y caminó hacia ella lentamente para no asustarla. Se escuchaban grandes sollozos y preguntas con ansias de una respuesta:

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por que a mí?...Estoy tan sola…-Grandes lágrimas corrían por su cara derramando el maquillaje que con gran destreza fue puesto en su cara. Ahora estaba bañada en manchones negros.

- ¡No digas eso pequeña! ¡No estas sola!- Le dijo Albert parado junto a ella.

- ¡Albert! .- Levanto la cabeza y se hecho a sus brazos sin importarle que estaba en ropa interior. Al verlo sollozó con más fuerza.- ¿Por qué Bert? ¿Por qué me hizo esto?

- No lo se pequeña, no lo se.- la abrazaba con ternura tratando de consolarla

- Con Eliza Bert, por que con ella…- Y se deshizo en lagrimas recargada en su pecho. La funesta carta tenía la confesión de un hombre que la despreciaba por que ella había renunciado al apellido Andrew, dejando en claro cuales eran sus intensiones desde el inicio.

Como médico del hospital San Juana la había conocido meses atrás y su interés había aumentado cuando alguien había cometido la indiscreción de mencionar que era la hija adoptiva de los Andrew, asunto que ella se había esmerado en ocultar. Así evitaría ser rechazada o sobreestimada.

A pesar de las insistencias de Albert, nunca pretendió ser tratada como hija oficialmente. Por el contrario, quiso permanecer en el anonimato. Pidiéndole en vísperas de la boda que la despojara de su apellido.

- Quisiera evitarte este sufrimiento, pequeña. Pero Sara Legan me lo ha confirmado. Se fueron desde anoche, ella también les dejó una carta comunicándoselo.- El sacó su pañuelo y limpiaba su cara, ella estaba mirándolo y se hecho otra vez en sus brazos dejando salir grandes lágrimas y sollozos ahogados.

- Jamás seré feliz…Nunca nadie querrá amarme…- El la escuchaba incrédulo. La separó de él para mirarla

- Candy no digas eso. Tú vas a ser feliz y muy pronto encontrarás un hombre digno de ti que te ame por lo que tú eres.

-No! Nunca nadie me ha querido y los que lo han hecho se han ido. No están…- El la miraba con intensidad, limpió sus lágrimas con su mano en la mejilla. Quería decirle que no era cierto, que él estaba loco por ella, que la había empezado a amar como hombre desde que perdió la memoria. Pero sabía lo vulnerable que estaba, y tal vez esa confesión sería el fin de su hermosa amistad.

- Eres maravillosa en todos los sentidos, todos te aman, no dejes que un mal hombre acabe con eso.

- Y entonces? Por que me suceden estas cosas. Pensé realmente que me amaba Bert, de verdad le creí…Por que el daño, para que? Pudo ser sincero y decirme que le interesaba más por mi apellido.

- Pero tu no le dijiste que ibas a renunciar a ser hija adoptiva de los Andrew?

-No…no se lo dije hasta hace dos días. Para mi no era importante. Él dijo que no le importaba mi origen, ni la familia Andrew. Debí saberlo. Se puso tan extraño cuando se lo dije, hasta violento…

- Te hizo daño?- Preguntó Albert en tono alterado.

- No, solo aventó el vaso en el que tomaba jugo. Lo estrelló en la chimenea del departamento. Era como si no fuera la misma persona. Me preguntó si se podía revertir y le dije que no, que ya había firmado los papeles que George me había enviado; ni si quiera los leí.

- Nunca lees lo que firmas, siempre te lo he dicho.

-Ya se, pero no creo que siendo George tenga que dudar de él.

- Si pero…

- En su carta me decía que él necesitaba algo más, subir socialmente, ya que para su carrera era benéfico. Me pedía disculpas por no poder cumplir con su palabra de matrimonio y que había encontrado a otra mujer con la que podrían hacer realidad sus expectativas. Era tan frío Bert, era tan cruel, nunca me amo, nunca…- Él había leído la maldita carta que tanto daño le había hecho a su pequeña, haciéndola añicos antes de salir a buscarla.

Afuera comenzó a llover. Albert se separó de ella, fue hasta la chimenea y sacó los restos de aquel hermoso vestido de novia, que la Tía Abuela le había mandado hacer con uno de los más prestigiados modistos de Chicago. Recordó el día que llegó al apartamento y lo sacó de la caja para mostrárselo, contenta radiante, sin sospechar que unos días después estaría hecho cenizas.

Ella observó toda la escena, luego cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el gran sofá totalmente abatida. Se miró a sí misma y comprendió entonces que Albert la había encontrado casi desnuda. Tapó su escote con sus brazos sintiendo vergüenza. Albert la sorprendió poniéndole encima su saco, sin dejar de mirarla. Ella lo miraba extasiada, siempre había pensado que era guapo, el más bello de los hombres. Una mezcla de Apolo y Aquiles parecido a un semi-dios.

- No sufras más Candy, él no se lo merece.- Le dijo sentándose junto a ella. Tomó sus manos y las besó dulcemente. Las llamas de la chimenea se habían avivado por la ausencia del vestido que las sofocaba, iluminando su cara manchada, sus ojos hinchados, pero bella como siempre y felinamente seductora.

- Pensé…que no ibas a estar aquí, me dijiste que no ibas a poder asistir a la ceremonia.

- Lo se, pero…- Había decidido no asistir a su boda. Le era imposible soportar verle en el altar con otro, sin embargo, después de una tormentosa noche sin dormir, decidió ir a Lakewood para estar con ella. – Quería estar contigo…- Ella volvió a sollozar.

- Lo he perdido todo Albert…no tengo nada

- No es cierto, me tienes a mí.

- Pero nadie me ama como mujer.- Dijo Candy mirándolo.- Sería tan hermoso ser amada por un hombre que me quisiera por lo que soy, sin culpas, tiernamente, con una amor genuino y no fingido.- Ella empezaba a ponerlo nervioso, pensó que estaría bajo los efectos de alguna droga, por que Candy estaba muy cerca y enormemente seductora. Ella pensaba: Por que nunca la había visto con otros ojos? Tal vez por que su cariño hacia ella solo era fraternal, y la consideraba solo una niña. Hubiera dado todo por tener un hombre igual a él, que la amara intensamente, como nadie nunca lo había hecho.

Fue entonces cuando él no se pudo resistir. Tan cerca de sus labios y tan extasiado de ella, envuelto con un aroma a rosas que emanaba por todo su cuerpo producto, tal vez, de un baño de esencias, lista para su despertar como mujer. Se volvió loco por un instante y lentamente se acerco y deposito en su boca un beso.

Ella no lo rechazó. Se consumieron en un beso tenue, suave. Él sentía el sabor salado de sus lágrimas que se habían negado a dejar de salir. Fue entonces que ella también entró en el mismo trance y puso sus manos en su cuello acariciándolo, entrelazando sus cabellos por los dedos, provocando en él un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. No quería separarse de ella, la tomo entre sus brazos recorriéndola por la espalda, bajando hasta su cintura.

La lluvia arreciaba afuera. Las llamas de la chimenea iluminaba el salón casi en penumbras ocasionado por el temporal. Y sus cuerpos se negaban a separarse, más bien dulcemente intensificaban sus caricias. De pronto un aire de coherencia atravesó por la mente de Albert apartándola de él.

- No!...- El la miró angustiado, empleando una gran fuerza de voluntad para no continuar pegado a su boca

-Por favor…- Le dijo ella suplicando tomando su mejilla

- No pequeña no es correcto.- Le dijo esquivando su mirada para evitar caer de nuevo. Ella se sintió humillada y agachó la mirada apretando los ojos y los puños.

- No me rechaces, por favor…- El la miró totalmente impactado…Rechazarla? si era lo que más amaba en la vida.  
El momento de locura se desbordó, se levanto y la tomó entre sus brazos llevándola hasta la habitación principal. La miraba con gran intensidad, ya no razonaba solo quería perderse en esos ojos esmeralda.

Todos en la mansión estaban muy preocupados. La Tía abuela estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, con un semblante grave y angustiado por el paradero de Candy.

Desde el fallido compromiso de Candy con Neal, y al saber como ella había cuidado a William en su amnesia, su trato hacia la pecosa había cambiado por completo y aún más con el regreso de Alistear, ya que como la mejor de las enfermeras había contribuido a su recuperación después de la guerra.

Se mostró desde ese momento condescendiente. En total agradecimiento por los cuidados hacia la familia. Ella había sido la más interesada en que Candy fuera reconocida como parte de la familia. Sin embargo Candy mostro oposición desde el principio explicando sus razones, y la Tía Abuela no tuvo más que respetar su decisión.

Se había hecho de noche y Candy tenía perdida casi 8 horas. Con mucho pesar habían tenido que decir a los invitados que la boda programada para el medio día, se cancelaba. Los diarios no estaban informados así que ningún medio sabia de la boda. Aún cuando era una ceremonia sencilla, iba a ser algo concurrida. Después de eso, estaban en la mansión solo las personas más importantes para Candy.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María no habían soltado el rosario de sus manos, en ratos orando y otros comentando su preocupación hacia los que estaban reunidos en aquel salón de la mansión de Lakewood.

- Dios mío, donde estará Candy?-Expresaba con pesar la Señorita Pony

- Cálmese señorita Pony, él Tío William salió a buscarla.

- Lo sabemos joven Cornwell, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.- Le dijo la hermana María a Archie.

- Confiemos en que William la encuentre, él más que nadie la conoce. Tal vez se sienta tan humillada que no quiere ver a nadie.- Dijo Janis Cornwell sentada a un lado de La Tía Abuela.

- Y no es para menos. Con mucho dolor debo reconocer que el comportamiento de Elisa ha sido totalmente vergonzoso. Jamás le podré perdonar la deshonra que ha traído a la Familia. Sin mencionar el gran sufrimiento que ha causado a Candice. Ese sujeto debe ser castigado. Jamás lo admitiré como miembro de esta familia.- Dijo con severidad la anciana.

Stear, Archie, Annie y Paty, la miraban realmente molesta con Elisa, como nunca antes la habían visto, ya que siempre se había jactado de que era su favorita.

Al poco rato entro al salón el padre de Stear y Archie.

- Buenas noches

- Los encontraron?- Pregunto su esposa

- No, al parecer salieron en el tren hacia Denver. El tipo es muy listo. Nos hizo creer que se iban a New York.

- Malditos! Y Candy perdida por su culpa…- Dijo Archie golpeando el respaldo del sillón en el que se encontraba sentada Annie.

- Debemos permanecer serenos, el Tío William la va a encontrar ya verás!.- Dijo Alistear recargado en su muleta, siempre con su aire sereno y ecuánime, su mano sostenida por Paty. El y Archie se habían casado hacía año y medio en una hermosa boda doble.

Al cabo de una hora más de angustiosa espera, George atravesaba el gran salón, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Sumido en sus pensamientos. Aquella escena lo había conmovido. Al llegar al pequeño Chalet vio el auto de Albert estacionado; había entrado con sigilo y con su prudencia acostumbrada. Vio la chimenea encendida, el saco de William y los zapatos de Candy en el suelo. Noto el silencio y camino con cuidado a la habitación principal. Su sorpresa fue muy grande. Alcanzó a ver sus siluetas. Los mechones rubios dispersos en la almohada y él abrazándola con mucha ternura. Profundamente dormidos.

Salió sin hacer ruido para no despertarlos, y se fue hacia Lakewood, para contar una magistral mentira, y quitar la angustia de aquellos seres queridos.


	2. Chapter 2 AL SUR DE MADRUGADA

AL SUR DE MADRUGADA

Ella se sentía en las nubes, flotando en el aire como una pluma. Sábanas blancas y limpias cubrían su cuerpo desnudo. El aroma de sus perfumes se había mezclado, con esencia a madera y rosas. Los brazos de él la rodeaban y podía sentir toda su anatomía por detrás de ella. No estaba despierta, sino en una especie de vigila que le permitía soñar. Recordar los momentos que había vivido en las últimas horas.

Había reclamado su cuerpo varias veces. Sin reservas se había entregado a él, sintiendo como recorría su piel, con sus manos, con su boca, experimentando sensaciones nunca vividas. Como experto explorador viajó por el mundo de su cuerpo haciéndola detonar bombas de placer y éxtasis que en sus más ocultos pensamientos había deseado sentir.

Lo más insólito fue oírlo decir todas esas cosas que la habían vuelto loca. Una frase en especial, que había recibido incrédula, antes del clímax máximo: "TE AMO CANDY, ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA". Después sintió el estallido de su cuerpo. Fue la sensación más hermosa que había experimentado jamás. Con sus cuerpos agotados permanecieron unidos, poniéndose cómodos hasta que se habían quedado dormidos.

Ni si quiera recordaba la angustia de las primeras horas de la mañana, más bien se debatía en su interior tratando de explicar lo que era lo que le había sucedido.

- No es verdad, no puede ser verdad. Si fuera así no habría permitido que me comprometiera con otro…-Se decía así misma, sin poder creer en sus palabras, y sin embargo se había elevado hasta el cielo al escucharlas. Pensaba que después de esa noche, todo había cambiado. La sola idea de lo que sucedería al día siguiente la atormentaba, pensaba en perderse en el río y dormir para siempre. Pero no ahora, ahora solo quería sentirlo. Así, junto a su cuerpo.

Lo sintió despertar, cuando la apretó contra su pecho. Oír su respiración al dormir había sido una experiencia maravillosa. Leve, serena, sin emitir ningún ruido, más bien relajante y encantadora.

La luz de la luna iluminaba sus cuerpos, ya que las nubes de lluvia habían desaparecido. Sintió como su rostro se sumía en sus rizos, aspirando su aroma, extasiado de ella.

- Es de noche!.- Exclamo él con voz tenue más bien para si mismo, temiendo despertarla

- Si!.- Dijo Candy tímidamente abriendo sus ojos esmeraldas, mirando a la ventana, deslumbrada por la luna.

- Cásate conmigo!.- Ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza, por un momento. Se giró a mirarlo a la cara.

- Qué?

- Lo haz oído, Cásate conmigo, mañana, ahora mismo!

- Pero…- Ella se zafó de sus brazos y se sentó en la cama sin mirarlo.- Albert, yo…- Se cubrió con las sábanas y cerró los ojos, por primera vez se sintió avergonzada por lo que había vivido.

- Candy mírame…No te mentí, Te amo!, siempre te he amado.- Le dijo incorporándose junto a ella. Su cuerpo tembló de nuevo. Apretaba las sábanas en un mar de confusión. Recordó la intensidad de su mirada, su delicadeza al tocarla, al besarla. Solo la dulzura de Anthony había logrado hacerla sentir igual. Todas las demás experiencias habían sido raras, demandantes, robadas. Entonces creyó comprender, Albert le ofrecía su nombre para reparar su falta. Se sintió nuevamente humillada y apartó su mirada, él lo comprendió enseguida.

- Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, es lo más hermoso que me ha sucedido. Te he amado desde siempre, desde que eras una niña. Con el más puro de los sentimientos.

- Si, como a tu protegida, como a alguien que es de tu familia.

- No! Es más grande que eso…Cuando te conocí, no podía amarte nada más que con un amor platónico, pero…Cuando perdí la memoria, yo no supe que pasó…Admito que siempre fuiste una chiquilla seductora pero…Después…me volví loco por ti.

- Por que nunca me lo dijiste?

- Temí que te asustaras y te apartaras de mí. Además siempre te mostrabas tan prudente, siempre en tu papel de amiga, de compañera. Nunca creí que me mirarías con otros ojos…

- Dios mío, que vergüenza!.- Dijo ella tapando su cara con sus manos.

- No, no…-Y la tomo entre sus brazos nuevamente, recostándola despacio y poniendo su cuerpo levemente sobre ella, las lágrimas habían vuelto a brotar y le partían el alma. Beso de nuevo sus labios, recorriéndola hasta su cuello, ni si quiera hizo el intento de detenerlo, solo su piel se erizaba por completo. - No te avergüences de esto.- Le dijo hablándole al oído con voz queda y profunda.- Eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, lo más puro que he tenido. Tu entrega ha sido el mejor de los regalos.-

- Pero…yo no…-Quería decirle que no lo amaba, pero verse perdida en sus ojos azules ya no como niña sino como mujer…su mujer…Sentía que algo se desbordaba por él, intenso, haciéndola perder la cordura.

- Lo se…jamás te pediría ni te forzaría a nada que tu no quisieras…Por mi parte prometo amarte toda la vida y luchar por que seas muy feliz. La más feliz de las mujeres…- Le dijo mirándola. No era un niño, sabía el gran riesgo que corría, por el momento con su amor bastaría para los dos, sabiendo que después podrían convertirse sus vidas en un infierno. Pero la espera fue agónica, por muchos años deseándola que no le importó que no lo amara.

Ella lo miró casi hipnotizada, tenía tantas ganas de volver a sentir sus caricias, de perderse en su cuerpo, que sin saber ni como…

-Si… Si me caso contigo!.- El la miró incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar, por unos instante lo invadió el terror de que ella lo rechazara, que al oír sus palabras soltó una risa nerviosa.

- De verdad?…Candy mi amor…- Y la beso de nuevo. Con risas y cortos besos disfrutaron por unos momentos la mayor de las dichas para sumirse de nuevo en una hermosa entrega. Para él ya era su esposa, desde el instante mismo que su cuerpo fue suyo.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María se dirigían al hogar con un poco menos de angustia pero igualmente preocupadas por Candy. Con suma destreza George les había explicado que el joven William había decidido llevar a Candy con él a su viaje de negocios, ya que ella no quería ver a nadie pues se sentía sumamente humillada. Todos comprendieron de inmediato así que no hicieron más preguntas.

Ellas decidieron volver, y les fue proporcionado un coche.

- Cree que Candy este bien, señorita Pony?

- El joven William sabrá consolarla, ya lo vera.

- Si pero…Es tan triste lo que le ha pasado…Es una lástima que el señor Andrew no se haya enamorado de ella

- Pero hermana María, yo creo que si no ha sucedido es por que Candy nunca lo ha visto con ojos de amor… Además él es un hombre honorable; sin embargo reconozco que a él se le nota que la quiere mucho, lo que no se es si él siente por ella algo más.

- A veces me da la impresión de que si, pero… Estoy convencida que él nunca hará nada si Candy no le da motivos antes para pensar que siente algo por él. Ojalá y este viaje sirva de algo.

- Hermana María, en que esta pensando?

- Discúlpeme señorita Pony pero, creo que ya es justo de que Candy sea feliz.- La señorita Pony levantó los ojos al cielo.

Era ya de madrugada. Ella permanecía profundamente dormida. La miraba preguntándose como su cuerpo tan pequeño y frágil había soportado unirse al suyo tantas veces, por el contrario se mostraba ansiosa, desesperada por sentirlo. Pensó que para él también había sido todo un record. Tal vez eran las ansias contenidas de tenerla, de amarla, en esas noches, solitario en su habitación, loco por ella.

Recordaba con gran emoción como la había tomado la primera vez, como con sutileza había entrado en ella con la dificultad que le imponía la barrera de ser el primer hombre en su vida. Como en un delicado gemido, se había entregado a él, virtuosa, regalándole su florecer como mujer. Aún y cuando había estado con otras mujeres, jamás hubo una entrega tan especialmente única. Pensó que para él era también su primera vez, por que lo había hecho completamente enamorado, como nunca lo había estado de nadie. Desde que era un adolescente había quedado prendado de esa chiquilla.

Escucho un auto que se paraba en la entrada. Ella emito un suspiro parecido a un sollozo. Se acerco para besarla en la mejilla y se vistió sigiloso para no despertarla. Salió afuera y vio a George bajar del auto. Se sintió cohibido por un instante.

- Hola William…La encontraste!.- Le dijo George más como una afirmación que como una pregunta

- Si, ella…duerme.- George lo miraba con perspicacia, viéndolo actuar como un niño que había cometido una travesura.- George…

- Lo se…vine aquí esta tarde.- Él lo miró sorprendido, con los ojos como plato.- Ten…Estos son los pasajes.- El examinó los papeles que depositó en sus manos..- De todas maneras teníamos programada la visita la semana que entra. Estos son tus documentos y los de ella. El tramite del apellido ya esta arreglado. Los permisos estarán listos por la mañana. Los pasajes son del tren que pasa por la estación de Rocksport a las 6 de la mañana. Llegarán allá por la tarde. La casa de Nashville estará lista.

- Nashville!

- Si. Avisaré por telegrama urgente de tu llegada. El juez Miller ya esta enterado. Apenas si tuve tiempo de hablarle por teléfono. Es curioso que siendo un invento tan avanzado tarde uno tanto en utilizarlo.- Albert se había quedado sin habla. No sabía como George tenía la habilidad de arreglar todo en un instante. George fue a la parte trasera del auto y sacó dos grandes maletas junto con un maletín pequeño y un baúl de mano. – Te traje un poco de ropa, esta maleta contiene los vestidos que trajiste para la señorita Candice de tu visita a New York, preferí no traer el ajuar de bodas para no contrariarla. Le pedí a la mucama que empacara ropa interior y zapatos para ella.- Albert sonrió

- Pensaste en todo…- George emitió una sonrisa.

- Por cierto, me olvidaba.- Del asiento del copiloto tomo un cofre antiguo, bañado en oro y con piedras preciosas incrustadas.- Están las joyas de Pauna, y las de tu madre. El anillo está ahí dentro…Debes partir ahora si quieres llegar a tiempo a Rocksport. Por la mañana mandaré recoger el auto.- El lo miró con sumo agradecimiento.

- Hasta cuando tengo que regresar?

- Solo una semana, tenemos que reorganizar los eventos que vas a dejar pendientes. Y no te inquietes, yo le avisare a la familia. Para cuando llegues son todos tuyos.

- Lo tendré en cuenta….- Lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.-No tengo palabras para agradecerte.

- Más que tu empleado, soy tu amigo.

- El mejor, ya lo sabes.- Y se dieron un abrazo fraternal. Desde que era un niño lo quería como a un hermano. Se despidió y se marcho sin decir más. Albert se quedó parado mirando como se alejaba el auto. Giró en sus pies y vio a Candy salir por la puerta principal envuelta en la sabana blanca que hacía unos minutos envolvía su cuerpo dormido. Con cara temerosa miraba a Albert. Caminó hasta donde ella se encontraba.

- Quien era?

- George.- Ella sintió que la sangre se le iba hasta los pies.-Nos vamos Candy.

- A Lakewood?.- Preguntó Candy con angustia.

- No, a Nashville.- La miró con ojos profundos, se veía completamente adorable cubierta con la sabana, descalza, aún más pequeña.

Todavía sostenía en su mano el cofre que George le había dado junto con los boletos. Los puso en un macetón que estaba en el porche de la entrada y sacó del cofre un hermoso anillo con un diamante.

- Este anillo perteneció a mi madre, se lo dio mi padre cuando se comprometieron. El papá de Anthony le mandó poner estas piedras cuando se comprometió con Pauna, son esmeraldas, decía que eran como sus ojos… Ahora te pertenece.- Candy lo siguió con la mirada cuando se arrodilló frente a ella.- "Señorita Candice White, me haría el gran honor de casarse conmigo".- Le dijo Albert inclinado frente a ella y poniéndole el anillo en su mano, sintió que le temblaron las piernas y se hecho en sus brazos hecha un mar de lágrimas.

- Sí… si quiero, si quiero!.- y lo besó intensamente. Quería decirlo, quería decirle que lo amaba, pero tenía miedo de oírse tan falsa como el cretino que la había dejado plantada unas horas antes de su boda.

- Vámonos entonces, pequeña. Sé mi esposa. Tú eres mía y yo tuyo. Así será para siempre…- La beso de nuevo, acariciándola toda, se miraron pícaramente pensando mutuamente que volverían a hacer el amor en aquella noche fresca, pero mejor se levantaron para buscar las maletas que generosamente George les había llevado, para estar listos y buscar su destino. Juntos, casados… unidos para siempre.


	3. Chapter 3 NASHVILLE

NASHVILLE

La señora Elroy miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a George. No daba crédito a sus palabras.

- No puede ser George, William no pudo hacer eso.

- Es inevitable madame Elroy.- George miraba a la anciana con decepción. Nuevamente sus prejuicios volvían a aparecer y con fuerza, en contra de la pecosa.

- Debemos impedirlo.

- Ya es tarde madame, partieron esta madrugada.

- A donde?.- George guardó silencio.- Por favor George dígame donde esta mi sobrino, le aseguro que no moveré un dedo para hacer que vuelva.- George la miró con desconfianza, sabía que no se caracterizaba por mentir pero temía que no fuera sincera.

- A Nashville.- Dijo George con semblante serio. La anciana camino unos pasos. El la siguió con la mirada. Ella se sentó en un sillón.

- George, usted revisó los papeles de la renuncia del apellido de Candice?.- George la miró extrañado, él mismo había elaborado el documento. Una y otra vez lo había revisado, sin embargo madame Elroy se los solicitó unas horas antes de que la pecosa los firmara.

- Usted cambió algo?

- Si… Añadí una clausula.

- Qué añadió?

- Decía que Candice volvería inmediatamente a ser hija adoptiva de los Andrew si no se casaba.

- Entonces no hay problema.

- No George! La cláusula tenia exactamente el nombre de del Doctor Richard Stevens.- La sangre se congelo en su cuerpo. Si era verdad, entonces William seguía siendo tutor legal de Candy, lo que invalidaba su matrimonio.

- Debo ir a Nashville enseguida.

- Espere George.- Detuvo su marcha.- Aunque se fuera ahora mismo no lograría nada. Llegaría cuando todo estuviera consumado y…eso destrozaría a Candice. Ya ha sufrido bastante con el penoso asunto de su boda.- George la miraba atónito. Veía preocupación más por Candy que por otra cosa. Ni si quiera había mencionado la palabra deshonra.- Yo sabía que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, le confieso que no me gustó nada al inicio pero…Ver a William, tan solo y tan triste cuando no estaban juntos, me hizo sospechar. Mi sobrino no la veía con ojos de padre, la miraba con ojos de hombre, un hombre enamorado de ella. Esa chiquilla se le metió por los ojos. Se que nunca me agradó, pero ver la devoción con la que cuidó de él… La familia hubiera caído en la peor desgracia si ella no lo hubiera rescatado. Se enfrentó a todo y a todos por protegerlo. Solo su madre o su hermana lo hubieran hecho igual. Yo nunca lo hice. Siempre preocupada por el buen nombre de la familia, que me olvide de su corazón.- Madame Elroy empezó a derramar grandes lágrimas. Metió la mano en la bolsa de su falda y saco un pañuelo blanco para secar sus lágrimas.- Si se los dice ahora sufrirán mucho los dos. Lo único que quiero es que mi William sea feliz. Lo que me preocupa es que ella no se haya dado cuenta aún que también lo ama como él a ella.

- Usted también lo cree?

- George, más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo. Solo con verlos se siente en el ambiente. La he sorprendido mirándolo encantada cuando él esta distraído. El sufrió mucho cuando supo que se casaría. Lo oí llorar una noche solo en la biblioteca. No podemos causarles este daño ahora. Debemos esperar a que vuelvan. Impediremos consecuencias. Mande un telegrama urgente a la mansión de Nashville. Pídale que no cohabite con ella. Estando aquí volveré a ser la mala, e impediremos que pase a mayores hasta que este lío se haya arreglado.- Demasiado tarde pensó George. Sin embargo hizo una reverencia y salió de la biblioteca, dispuesto ha cumplir sus ordenes al pie de la letra

El tren viajaba a toda velocidad. Los paisajes pasaban velozmente por la ventana. Estaban sentados en el reservado de aquel tren, dirigiéndose a lo que sería su nueva vida. Él la abrazaba tiernamente, dormida en su pecho, con sus piernas flexionadas en el sillón. Pensaba en todo lo que habían vivido, en como en un giro brusco del destino era él y no el Doctor cretino, como había empezado a nombrarlo, el que la tenia en sus brazos al siguiente día, en que pensaba que la perdería de por vida.

La miró de nuevo a la cara, dormida profundamente, vestida de gasa y encaje claro. No vestía su ajuar de novia que ese sujeto le había mandado semanas antes de su boda. Esos vestidos veteados y sombríos, salidos tal vez de una barata de artículos añejos y pasados de moda. Albert lo había disculpado, pensando en su escasa fortuna y mal gusto. Ahora comprendía que nunca pensó en cubrirá para sus ojos, sino para su bolsillo. Por eso se había llevado los vestidos a Lakewood, para pedirle al cretino que los aceptara en nombre de la familia Andrew.

Albert se caracterizaba por regalarle prendas que la hacían ver hermosa. Siempre finas, en tonos sutiles. Más que costosas delicadas para ella. Desde que se comprometió con ese hombre, ella le había pedido que no le regalara nada. Él había aceptado para no contrariarla, corroborando que estaba a punto de perderla. Sin embargo él no sabía que para ella había sido una decisión sumamente difícil. No eran los regalos, sino saber que era importante en su vida, que a cada instante pensaba en ella; que en sus múltiples viajes la llevaba con él, aunque fuera en su pensamiento.

Y así era, al llegar de Sao Pablo, en su escala a New york, había visto por la ventana del auto una boutique con maniquíes que mostraban vestidos sumamente hermosos, y no se resistió en bajarse y comprar para ella una gran cantidad. Incluso vestidos de verano, pues esa tienda se caracterizaba por marcar tendencias para las próximas temporadas. Ya la había imaginado con ellos, vestida de seda, encajes, gasa y vaporosas telas. Hermosa como siempre.

Besaba una y otra vez sus cabellos rubios, aspirando su aroma pulcro, tal vez para convencerse a sí mismo que no era un sueño. Ella poco a poco se fue despertando. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos. Mirar hacia arriba y contemplar a otro hombre a su lado. También lo creía un cretino.

La sintió moverse, y la tomo de la barbilla para girar su cara.

- Despierta dormilona.- Rozó su nariz con la de ella y beso sus labios dulcemente. El miedo se disipó al escuchar su voz y reconocer su perfume a sándalo. Abrió sus ojos y vio los suyos, azules como el cielo. Era verdad, era él, no un cretino el que estaba a su lado.

- Hola!

- Hola preciosa. Te quedaste profundamente dormida.

- Tú no descansaste?.- Dijo Candy incorporándose.

- No pude conciliar el sueño, desapareció. Quería verte dormir.

- Debes estar agotado.

- No me siento cansado, preferí velar tu sueño. Estuviste muy tranquila.

- En tus brazos se descansa muy bien.- El la beso tiernamente de nuevo. Un sonido rechinante salió del vientre de la pecosa.- Ups, tengo hambre. No comimos nada ayer.

- Jajaja, yo también. Quise comprar algo en la estación pero estaba todo cerrado, el guardia me dijo que en este tren tenían un buen servicio de restaurant. Quieres que pidamos aquí o vamos al vagón de almuerzo?

- Mejor vamos allá, tengo ganas de estirar las piernas. Que hora es?.- El sacó su reloj de bolsillo y miró la hora.

- Las 11: 30.- Ella observó el reloj, una pequeña foto estaba pegada en la cubierta interior. Sus rizos rubios se asomaban en ella.- Lo mande arreglar para que sirviera también de portarretrato.

-Por que no me di cuenta?.- Se preguntó a sí misma. Tan cerca de ella, que nunca sintió su roce especial. Imaginó las veces que se sentó en su regazo llorando por las burlas de sus compañeras de trabajo, por lo que ellas consideraban torpezas. Despreciándola por su sencillez y sus travesuras. Las lágrimas derramadas por Terry y el anuncio de su matrimonio. Tantos recuerdos hermosos, en que ella pensó que su amor solo era fraternal, confiándole sus anhelos, haciéndole daño sin querer.

- Que sucede?.- El la miró expectante, temeroso de que le sobreviniera el arrepentimiento, y lo rechazara.

- Nada, solo…- Lo miró a los ojos. Quería decírselo, pero dudo de sí misma. No era posible que en cuestión de horas se hubiera enamorado de la forma más intensa. Nada comparado a lo que había sentido antes, ni remotamente comparado con el cariño escueto, que ahora le parecía, había sentido por Richard. Sus entrañas volvieron a gruñir, salvándola.- Tengo hambre.

- Entonces será mejor que nos encaminemos, si no tu estomago se va a devorar a sí mismo.- Con una gran sonrisa en los labios, se levantaron de su asiento. Ella tomo su pequeño sobrero y lo puso en su cabeza. Le abrió la puerta y se dirigieron a almorzar.

Caminaron por los vagones. Y llegaron al restaurant. Era un vagón modesto pero finamente decorado. Varias mesas estaban ocupadas. Una familia pequeña estaba sentada al fondo cerca de una mesa vacía y se fueron a sentar en ella.

- Que hermoso vagón?.- Dijo Candy mirando al rededor después de que se sentaron. La familia de al lado estaba formada por una pareja joven, y un pequeño los acompañaba. Su pelo era castaño y tenía grandes ojos. Su madre le sonreía y él comía grandes trozos de fruta.- No quería tener hijos…- Albert la miró

- Por que?

- Por que pensaba que eran un estorbo. Decía que éramos muy jóvenes y que quería triunfar, ser un gran médico… Albert…Por que dejaste que me comprometiera con él?.- Un camarero se acercó y les tomó la orden. El tono de reproche había lastimado profundamente a Albert.

- Te podría dar mil excusas pero…en realidad…nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo. Por mucho tiempo viviste añorando a Terry que pensé que de un momento a otro lo buscarías. Después te sentí alejada, distante. Inclusive llegue a pensar que tu cariño hacia mi había cambiado, que ya no me tenías confianza. Todo iba mal entre nosotros. Recuerdas? El día de acción de gracia.

- Si lo recuerdo, discutimos esa vez.

- Nunca antes lo habíamos hecho.- Dijo Albert con tristeza. Candy lo miró y calló en cuenta, era la primera vez que había visto a Albert alterado. La presencia de Richard Stevens en su apartamento el día anterior lo había sorprendido grandemente. Y mucho peor había sido cuando ella le comunicó que no asistiría a la comida de Acción de gracia ya que estaría con él…

_Ella fue al jardín trasero. Roger el mayordomo, le había indicado que el señor William estaba ahí. Ella lo vio a lo lejos. Sentado en una banca, fumando un cigarrillo. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba. _

_- Hola Albert.- La miró con entusiasmo y se levantó de su asiento, pero unos segundos después endureció su semblante. _

_- Vaya, que sorpresa!.-Dijo Albert con ironía.-Pensé que no vendrías.- Tiró con enfado su cigarrillo._

_- Decidí cancelar mi cita._

_- No te hubieras molestado. Debiste seguir con tus planes.- Dijo Albert sin mirarla._

_- Le explique a Richard la importancia de esta cena. Le dije que eras mi tutor y que era muy importante estar aquí. Hice planes con él por que pensé que no estabas en Chicago._

_- Regrese hace dos días. Fui a buscarte enseguida, pero tu casera me dijo que habías salido con tu…Novio.- Dijo Albert sarcásticamente._

_- No estaba con él, yo salí con Annie que quería ver unos vestidos para la cena de esta noche. Hasta ayer Richard me propuso pasarla juntos._

_- Pues si ya tenías una cita, no la hubieras cancelado por nosotros, tú eres libre de hacer lo que quieras._

_- Albert, que te sucede? Nunca antes te habías portado así_

_- Así como?.- Lo dijo en tono molesto. Candy se llenó de tristeza. Agacho la mirada. Lentamente se dio la vuelta.- Espera!.-Albert tomo su mano.- Perdóname…No quise…- Ella lo miró, estaba frío. Ella puso su otra mano y él hizo lo mismo. Sus manos se entrelazaron sin dejar de mirarse uno a otro. Estaba a punto de decirle lo que por tanto tiempo había ocultado.- Candy yo…_

_- William, William! Donde estas?.- la tía Abuela se adentraba a los jardines. La pareja se soltó. Vieron a la anciana dirigiste a ellos acompañado de tres damas. Una de ellas era joven y muy hermosa.- Ah! Ahí estas. Candice, pensé que no vendrías?_

_- Buenas tardes señora Elroy, pude cancelar mi cita y aquí estoy.- Desde el fallido compromiso con Neal, Candy jamás volvió a llamar "Tía" a madame Elroy._

_- William, mira quien ha venido desde Londres. Eloise y Miranda Bennett. A madame Laura ya la conoces.- Las damas lo saludaron efusivamente. Él esbozó una sonrisa fingida, saludando a aquellas mujeres._

_- William que gusto verte! Desde tu visita a Escocia hace dos años no habíamos coincidido. Como has estado?.- Las damas acaparaban la atención de Albert, sobre todo la más joven. Candy observó el entusiasmo de las tres mujeres. Decidió escabullirse sin ser notada. Solo él se dio cuenta de que se alejaba, la siguió con la mirada, sumamente triste. Sentía que la estaba perdiendo, y le dolía hasta el alma…_

- Tu actitud me hizo sentir muy desconcertada.

- La verdad, es que me sorprendió ver a ese sujeto en tu apartamento. Quería decirte que te amaba, pero…nunca me imaginé encontrarte después de mi viaje con que ya tenías una relación.

- Y como iba a saber? Albert…Me sentía tan sola…

- Lo se! Lo se pequeña…Te dejé sola.- El tomó su mano y ella lo miró. Sintió su mano fría de nuevo. Recordó la tibieza de su roce la noche anterior.

- No, perdóname, no quise reprocharte…es que tu ausencia me hacía mucho daño. Me dolía mucho no verte.

- Debí llevarte conmigo.

- No, tu deber es más importante. Eres la cabeza de una gran familia.

- Si pero, una de las cosas por las que decidí cumplir con mi obligación fue para velar que no te faltara nada…Sin embargo, no me preocupe por cuidarte como debía. Ya no quiero hacerlo, quiero que a donde vaya tu vengas conmigo…Lo harás?

- Si, no quiero separarme de ti. Siento que si lo hago, te voy a perder para siempre.- El mesero llego con el desayuno. Un plato fino con panecillos bañados en mantequilla fue puesto en el centro. Un plato pequeño con mermelada de arándanos. Platos de salpicón con alubias y pan tostado. Curiosamente coincidían hasta en los gustos por la comida, hasta en el café endulzado con miel de maíz.

- Jajajaja que decepcionante, pero cómico. Pensé que hoy amanecería gozando de las mieles de una virgen…Y mira nada más, que sorpresas te guarda el destino…- El sujeto estaba desnudo en la cama mirando a Eliza que se tapaba con la sábana.

- Cállate! Eres un imbécil…

-Pero querida, no deberías decir esas palabras. Una dama de alcurnia como tú no debería decir sandeces.

- Maldito! me lastimaste…No sabes cuanto te odio!

- Jajajajaja, pues ayer decías que me amabas con locura. Decir que deje plantada a una verdadera doncella por ti. Espero que haya valido la pena. No aceptaré menos de 100 mil dólares por casarme contigo.

- Doncella esa maldita dama de establo…Como te atreves! Esa estúpida huérfana no es más que una prostituta.

- Pues sabes una cosa? jamás me permitió siquiera que la besara de manera incorrecta. Económicamente hablando tú vales más que ella, pero…Como persona, ni tú ni yo valemos los zapatos con los que pisa.

- Hablas de ella como si…Me vas a salir ahora con que estas enamorado de ella! Eres un miserable títere movido por sus encantos. Pero no es más que una zorra con piel de oveja.

- El amor es un negocio querida, solo un peldaño para subir socialmente. Quedarme con ella era improductivo…Será mejor que te cambies. Tengo hambre. El desayuno fue… insípido.- Le dijo a la muchacha aventándole su ropa íntima y riendo descaradamente. En sus adentros pensaba en los rizos rubios y el olor a rosas que emanaba la pecosa.

El sol resplandecía. Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando llegó el tren a la estación. Albert pedía a un mozo que trasladara el equipaje.

Salieron y un carro negro con la insignia dorada de la familia Andrew los esperaba. El chofer les abrió la puerta.

- Tu debes ser Henry verdad?.- Dijo Albert al chofer de piel morena.

- Si señor William. Me da gusto conocerlo.

- Igualmente Henry.

- Suban por favor señor, en un momento llegaremos a la mansión Andrew.- Los dos subieron al coche.

Avanzaron por la ciudad. Era una ciudad pujante. A pesar de los estragos que había sufrido después de la guerra civil, Nashville se había levantado rápidamente. Grandes industriales habían hecho prósperos sus negocios. La familia Andrew tenía una fábrica de acero forjado y hacia meses algunos inversionistas se acercaron a las empresas buscando su renombre y ampliar sus capitales. Albert solo había tratado personalmente con uno. Un hombre de 40 años, poseedor de un no despreciable capital que había hecho por su gran inteligencia para sus negocios. Era considerado en los círculos sociales como un nuevo rico. No contaba con muy buenas relaciones ya que la familia de su esposa lo consideraba poca cosa, poniendo a la gente en su contra. Con todo y eso logro hacer fortuna. Su carácter sencillo y su don de gente, lo había colocado, a pesar de su familia política, dentro de la esfera alta.

Antes de llegar a la mansión, y debido a la gran sagacidad de Henry como guía de turistas, los llevo a dar un corto paseo por la ciudad. Incluso vieron los jardines delanteros del pequeño zoológico que había. Fue hasta que pasaron por las orillas del río que lo vio, imponente, blanco como las figuras del marfil. El que era considerado "El Partenón" americano.

- Albert mira!.- Candy se asomaba por la ventana. El joven chofer se detuvo enfrente. Candy se bajó del auto y miró el monumento. Se imaginaba estar en la Grecia antigua de Platón y Aristóteles, filósofos que había estudiado durante sus años en el colegio San pablo.- Es hermoso!.

- Dice el alcalde que lo van a demoler. Parece que lo van a reconstruir por que la estructura se esta deteriorando.- Comentó Henry

- De verdad?.- Candy y Albert lo miraban parados fuera del coche.

- William Albert Andrew?.- Una joven estaba parada cerca del auto. Contemplaba a Albert sorprendida. Era rubia de ojos verdes, tenía las facciones finas. Candy pensó que debía tener cerca de 25 años.

- Denise?

- Albert! .- La chica abrazó a Albert y lo besó efusivamente coloreando su mejilla. Unos celos intensos sombrearon la mirada de la pecosa.- Albert que haces aquí? Que gusto me da verte!

- Como estas Denisse? Hace tanto tiempo.

- África, nunca me imaginé encontrarte aquí en América.

- Yo tampoco. Hace cuanto tiempo que volviste?

- Hace un año, busque trabajo y aquí me tienes.- Albert la miró y esbozo una sonrisa. Miró a Candy y la presentó

- Mira Denisse, ella es Candy White.

- De verdad? Mira nada más, Candy.- Y sin dar tiempo a la pecosa de esquivarla. La abrazó con la misma efusividad. Candy se cohibió por el entusiasmo de la joven. Ya no sabía ni que pensar. Hacía unos momentos había tenido ganas de arrancarle los ojos.

- Hola Denisse.- Dijo tímidamente Candy después que la soltó.

- Pero que haces en Nashville? Pensé que vivías en Chicago.

- Vine por negocios. Y…

- Se van a quedar mucho tiempo?

- No, solo una semana. Nos vamos a casar aquí y luego nos regresamos a Chicago, hay mucho que hacer allá.- Dijo Albert mirando a Candy y luego a Denisse. La pecosa lo miró y le sonrío

- Que se…van a casar?.- Denisse puso cara de asombro y miró a la pareja.- Vaya que sorpresa!.- Se puso seria.- Bueno les…deseo lo mejor.

- Gracias!.- dijo Albert.

- Los dejo, voy al hospital. Trabajo en el hospital General, ojalá y podamos vernos antes de que se vayan.

- Claro, busca la mansión de los Andrew en Cheekwood. Te esperamos a comer uno de estos días.

- Si bueno, hasta luego Candy, me dio gusto conocerte.

- Hasta luego Denisse.- La chica se retiró caminando. Candy extendió su mano y tomó el pañuelo blanco que Albert traía en la bolsa frontal de su saco. Limpió su mejilla del colorete que la joven le había dejado.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos.- Dijo Albert en tono nervioso.

- Si.- Contesto Candy y subieron al coche donde Henry los condujo a la mansión.

A los pocos minutos estaban en los suburbios. Gran cantidad de residencias estaban situadas por los alrededores. Llegaron a una propiedad que tenía una entrada de herrería antigua. Avanzaron por los jardines, muy bien cuidados y verdes, y llegaron a la mansión.  
Era una típica residencia sureña. Blanca con grandes paredes y escalones de madera. Sus columnas se levantaban imponentes dando una fachada elegante y distinguida.

A Candy le pareció encantadora. Se bajaron del coche y entraron. La casa era hermosa por dentro. Finos muebles y tapices la adornaban. En la entrada había una pequeña estancia y al fondo una escalera amplia que se enroscaba y conducía a las habitaciones de arriba. Los techos eran altos y pulcros, como recién pintados.

- Que hermosa!.- Pensó la pecosa. Aún cuando no era muy grande, no dejaba de mostrar el lujo y distinción de la familia Andrew.

- Terminaron de redecorarla en Febrero pasado. Yo no había podido venir, solo he estado una vez aquí.- Le dijo Albert.

- En serio?

- Si, la Tía Elroy la mando arreglar, había estado mucho tiempo sola.

- Buenas tardes señor Andrew, que gusto volver a verlo. El señor Johnson nos aviso que usted vendría.

- Buenas tardes Grace, mira Candy ella es el ama de llaves la señora Grace Gibson.

- Mucho gusto señorita.

- Encantada señora Grace.

- Pasen ustedes, sus habitaciones ya están listas.- Los dos se encaminaron a seguir a la ama de llaves y a Henry que llevaba las dos maletas grandes. Subieron las escaleras y los condujo por un pasillo a las habitaciones. La de Candy fue a la primera que llegaron.

Albert dio un beso a Candy en su cabeza y sin decir nada camino hacia el fondo del pasillo a una habitación de puerta de doble ala. Candy lo vio desaparecer por ella y entro a la suya siguiendo a la mujer.

Era una recamara amplia, con una cama en herrería blanca y un pequeño taburete a los pies. Había un tocador color marfil, con un gran espejo y un silloncito sin respaldo. Un sillón forrado con terciopelo floreado cerca de una mesita cubierta con un hermoso mantel de encaje y una lamparilla de herrería fina.

- Espero que este cómoda señorita. Esta habitación no cuenta con retrete y bañera propios, pero es la mas luminosa y mejor decorada. Además es muy fresca y mire…sale al balcón principal.- Candy caminó hacia afuera y vio un enorme pasillo que comunicaba a las demás habitaciones. Albert salió también de la suya y fue hacia ella.

- Te gusta?

- Es bellísima.

- No tiene ducha propia, pero hay un baño grande enfrente. Mi padre compro esta mansión antes de morir. Fue una de las últimas propiedades que adquirió. Permaneció mucho tiempo en descuido por que la Tía no la visitó nunca. Hasta hace un año comenzamos a repararla y redecorarla. Y mira hacia allá.- Albert le señaló hacia a lo lejos. A unos cincuenta metros había un lago que continuaba hacia las propiedades aledañas. Había gran cantidad de árboles. Una brisa fresca movía los risos de la pecosa

- Todo es muy hermoso Albert… Gracias.- Ella lo miró

- Gracias por que?

- Por rescatarme siempre, no se que sería de mi sin ti…

- Te amo pequeña! Haría todo lo que fuera necesario por hacerte feliz.- El se acercó a ella para besarla. Ella sintió sus labios. Se fundieron en un beso suave que duro unos segundos nada más, pero que nos había hecho recordar su entrega de la noche anterior.

- Señor William, la comida ya esta lista, desean comer ahora o van a descansar un rato.

- Es mejor comer de una vez, ya es tarde y solo desayunamos en el tren.

- Esta bien.- Candy le sonrió y hecho un último vistazo al lago. Se encaminaron los dos al comedor.

Fueron hasta el comedor. Era muy amplio. Una gran mesa estaba en el centro. Había un gran buffetero en la pared adornado con fruteros de plata. Un gran bodegón estaba colgado en la pared. La distinción y la clase se respiraban en cada rincón de la casa. Ella se sentó a la derecha y él en la cabecera.

- Señor William, ella es la cocinera la señora Leonora. Ellas son Monic y Florencia. Son las doncellas de la casa.

- Mucho gusto.- Dijo Albert saludándolas.

- Hola.- Dijo la pecosa. De la puerta que conducía a la cocina salió un jovencito de tez morena sosteniendo una canasta de pan recién horneado. Le sonrió a Candy e hizo una reverencia a Albert.

- El es mi sobrino señor William se llama Benjamín, me ayudará desde hoy en la cocina. Espero no contrariarlo.- Dijo la cocinera.

- De ninguna manera Leonora. Hola Benjamín.- Albert zarandeo los cabellos del muchacho y este lo miró sorprendido, dejando salir una sonrisa nerviosa. Las mujeres se miraron y sonrieron también. Albert había causado una agradable impresión entre la pequeña servidumbre de aquella casa. Ellas se retiraron para seguir trayéndoles lo que comerían.

- Es gente muy agradable y cálida.

- Si, es mucho más agradable que en las ciudades del norte. Por cierto, pensaba proponerle a Archie que se viniera a vivir aquí una temporada.

- Ah sí?

- Si, como vamos ampliar la fábrica, necesito a alguien de confianza que supervise todo. Y pensé que les gustaría vivir aquí.

- No se, últimamente he visto a Annie muy frívola, creo que ya esta muy posesionada de su papel de gran dama. Tal vez no quiera. Por que mejor no le dices a Stear y Paty, creo que a ellos les agradará más vivir aquí. Es todo tan tranquilo y pacífico.

- Tu crees que a Alistear le gustaría?

- Claro, además para él sería reconfortante saber que confías en él para dirigir una parte de los negocios. Creo que le hace falta sentirse útil ¿no crees?.- Albert miró a Candy. Pensó que tenía razón. Desde que Stear había vuelto de Europa, lo sentía muy apagado, su carisma había desaparecido.

- Tienes razón pequeña. Creo que llegando a Chicago le haré la propuesta a Stear.

- Vas a ver que le encantará la idea…Oye Albert…Quien era esa chica que vimos en el Partenón…Denisse

- Bueno, es una enfermera que conocí en África. Creo que te hable de ella en una carta.

- La que dijiste que se parecía a mi?

- Si, esa misma. Estuvimos trabajando juntos en una clínica de Kenia. Es una buena amiga.

- Solo amiga?.- Albert miró a Candy, sus ojos verdes lo veían con gran curiosidad…Pero también con un brillo que reflejaba un sentimiento que le encantaba.

- Si…- Ella esquivó la mirada hacia su plato. Continuó comiendo con semblante serio. El seguía mirándola. Le emocionaba que ella pudiera experimentar celos.-

- Y…como se conocieron?

- Déjame acordarme…Fue al llegar a Kenia, ella viajaba en el mismo vagón de tren que yo. Comenzamos a platicar y me dijo que era Americana y yo le dije que vivía en Chicago. Y así nos hicimos amigos.

- Y te gusta?.- Sus ojos verdes se posaron de nuevo en él con mirada seria.

- Es muy hermosa pero…A mi solo me gustas tú.- Candy se sonrió levemente, un tono rosado tenue se dibujo en sus mejillas.

- Debo ir al despacho del licenciado Miller a dejar los documentos. Quiero que la ceremonia sea mañana.- Candy lo miró con una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo. Por un instante se había olvidado de eso.

- Albert, te molestaría si…No tuviéramos ninguna recepción? No conozco a nadie aquí y…quiero que sea algo muy íntimo.

- Si quieres puedo decirle al juez que nos case en su despacho. Solo necesitamos dos testigos creo…

- Oficialmente son dos…La verdad no se para que quiere uno tantos…Es un fastidio preparar una boda.- Dijo Candy con despecho.

Albert la miró y se quedó pensativo. Había sentido tanta felicidad, que no reparó en pensar por que Candy lo había aceptado. Por un instante sintió que lo invadió una enorme tristeza. Las circunstancias que los habían llevado a la decisión de casarse lo ponían en franca desventaja. La comida era deliciosa, pero en unos instantes el gusto había desaparecido, y sintió que masticaba papel periódico. Tomó su servilleta y se limpió la boca.

- Bueno, debo irme. Regresaré en un par de horas. También iré a la fábrica para reunirme con Frank Douglas. Si me tardo no me esperes. Descansa.- Se levantó y beso su frente. Salió del comedor sin decir nada más. Ella se quedo callada, arrepentida por su comentario. Lo había hecho sin pensar en como se sentiría.

- Que estas haciendo Candy…-Pensó ella. Se recargo en la mesa con su mano en la frente. Sus pensamientos giraban en un torbellino de confusiones. Por una parte sentía algo muy grande en su corazón, un inmenso apego hacia él, a lo que su cuerpo había sentido cuando él la había besado, por primera vez. Como en un instante había estado dispuesta a ser suya, solo con un roce de sus labios. Sin embargo, no sabía si era amor. Dudaba de sí misma, tenía miedo de estar en una especie de frenesí que acabaría con el paso del tiempo. Cerró los ojos, y recordó los de él, tantas veces los había visto, pero nunca habían brillado tanto como cuando la había amado.

De pronto sintió una mano que se posaba en su hombro. Abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza deseando verlos de nuevo.

- Señorita, puedo retirar su plato?- Benjamín estaba a un lado de ella.

- Mejor te ayudo a recoger la mesa.

- Usted?

- Claro!

- No, yo debo atenderla.

- Mejor te ayudo, además no tengo nada que hacer.- Con una sonrisa empezaron a recoger los platos y los llevaron a la cocina…


	4. Chapter 4 AUNQUE SEA MENTIRA

AUNQUE SEA MENTIRA

Albert estaba muy pensativo. Después de llevar los papeles al juez Miller, se había dirigido a la fábrica. El sonido estridente de los grandes hornos, los trabajos de soldadura y el forjado de los metales, no impedían que se distrajera de la preocupación que le había surgido después de la comida. Si Candy no estaba convencida, ni si quiera la firma de un papel podría retenerla a su lado. Reconocía que después de esa tarde, su vida había cambiado por completo. Ya no podía separarse de ella.

- Listo Henry, vámonos a casa.

- Claro señor William.- Albert subió al coche, se sentía sumamente agotado. Llevaba dos noches enteras sin dormir.

En las vísperas del matrimonio de Candy, había permanecido despierto, en vela. Debatiéndose en la idea de acompañar a su pequeña en el momento más importante de su vida o no verla ir al altar con otro hombre.

Después de ese fatídico domingo, y con la huída del cretino con Eliza, también permaneció despierto velando su sueño. Temeroso de que si se dormía, al despertar ella no estuviera a su lado.

Sentía los párpados muy pesados y su cuerpo adormecido. Bajó del auto al llegar a la mansión. Caminó por la estancia y encontró a la señora Grace.

- Buenas noches señor William. Va a cenar?

- No, gracias Grace. La señorita ya se durmió?

- Si, hace rato que se ha retirado. La luz de su habitación ya esta apagada. Cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca, toque la campana. Solo yo estoy en la casa. Los demás sirvientes duermen en las cabañas del fondo, como usted sabe.

- Si muchas gracias. Ya vaya a descansar.  
- Hasta mañana.

La mujer se retiró. Albert comenzó a subir la escalera. Fue por el pasillo y en efecto, vio el cuarto de Candy obscuro. Pensó que no tenía caso despertarla y caminó a su habitación.

Al llegar a ella se quitó el saco y lo colgó de inmediato en el perchero. Su cama era muy grande, con una gran cabecera de madera de caoba. Una cómoda muy amplia contenía un jarrón lleno de flores recién cortadas. El retrato de su madre y el de su hermana habían sido llevados meses atrás. Caminó por la fina alfombra y al llegar a la cama se empezó a quitar la corbata. Se sacó la camisa del pantalón y desabotonó los puños.

Estaba realmente cansado, y sin embargo pensó que no podría descansar esa noche. No hasta que ella verdaderamente fuera suya.

Tenerla a su lado con todas las de la ley. Se sentía egoísta por primera vez en su vida. Pero la amaba tanto que no se permitiría perderla.

Se sintió incómodo y sudoroso. El clima era mucho más cálido en esa zona. Fue hacia la cómoda y sacó su ropa para darse un baño. Fue directo a la ducha y se quitó la ropa. Sentía el agua tibia correr por su cuerpo y lo reconfortaba la sensación.

Al cabo de varios minutos salió. Después de secar su cuerpo, se puso solo el pantalón de la pijama. Secó su pelo con una toalla. Una brisa fresca entró por la puerta del balcón. Dejó la toalla en una silla, salió de su habitación peinando con su mano sus cabellos mojados y miró la Luna. Resplandecía en lo alto iluminando el lago y los árboles. Como atraído por un imán giró su cabeza y la vio.

Sentada en el suelo. Con su pelo suelto y su bata de satín y seda. Se veía en ella mucho más hermosa que en la modelo que la traía puesta. Tenía los ojos cerrados, su cabeza recargada en la pared y su cara hacia el cielo, bañándose en los rayos de luna.

Caminó hasta ella y con el sigilo de un gato se sentó a su lado. Ella lo sintió. Abrió los ojos y le vio la cara. Su cara se vislumbraba en tonos grises y plata, pero sus ojos se distinguían azules como la mañana.

- Pensé que estabas dormida.- Le dijo casi susurrando

- No podía dormir, te estaba esperando.

La locura volvió, su pecho comenzaba a agitarse levemente. Ella también olía a jabón de almendras. La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó de nuevo.

Los movimientos suaves de sus labios lo tenían cautivo. No podía retener más las ansias de tenerla. La levantó y la llevo lentamente a su habitación sin dejar de besarla…

La noche era joven, y permanecían recostados mirándose uno a otro. No había palabras. El estaba de costado y la observaba, con su mano derecha apoyada en la cama, y su espalda desnuda, cubierta solo por sus por su pelo rubio.

- En que piensas?

- En tantas cosas…Mi vida cambió tan de pronto, que no se… tengo miedo que esto sea un sueño Bert, tengo miedo de despertar.

- Me pasa lo mismo. Tengo dos días sin dormir, el temor a perderte no se ha ido.

- Aquí estoy, contigo…

- Que sientes por mi?

- No lo se…quisiera decírtelo…

- Dímelo, aunque sea mentira…

- Te amo Albert!.- No se movió, siguió observándola. No sabía por que, pero le creía. Después de escucharla, se dejo llevar poco a poco por el cansancio. Por unas horas, la tranquilidad volvió a su vida. Ella acarició su cara y su pelo. Ahora ella velo su sueño. No era mentira, ese sentimiento estaba en Candy y ni si quiera sabía desde cuando.


	5. Chapter 5 UN VESTIDO, UN JARDÍN Y UN SI

BUENO AQUI ESTAN LAS ACTUALIZACIONES, ESPERO QUE SEAN DE SU AGRADO, Y DE ANTEMANO UNA DISCULPA A LAS QUE ME SIGUIERON EN OTRO FORO, LO ÚNICO QUE LES PUEDO DECIR ES QUE PERDÍ AÑOS Y AÑOS DE TRABAJO EN UN CORTO CIRCUITO, INCLUYENDO MIS ADORADOS FIC, PERO EN FIN HE TENIDO QUE EMPEZAR DE CERO, SIN EMBARGO CASI TERMINO EL CAPITULO 10 Y PODRÉ ACTUALIZAR MÁS RÁPIDO. UN SALUDO A TODAS Y GRACIAS POR LEERME

UN VESTIDO, UN JARDIN Y UN SÍ

- Erick ya viste la hora que es? El juez esta a punto de llegar

- Lo se, lo se. Es que fue un lío. Solo dormí dos horas. Tuve que leer muchos libros, que barbaridad. No es posible que siendo gente tan importante, no se apoyen en buenos abogados.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, lo importante es que hayas arreglado el asunto.

- Bueno, creo que ya tengo algunas soluciones. Ya el juez me dirá cuales son las correctas.

- Bueno pues apúrate, que el señor Miller esta por llegar y los papeles deben estar listos. La ceremonia del señor Andrew será a las 4 de la tarde. Es una hora muy inapropiada, pero el señor lo quiso así.

- Estos ricos son muy extravagantes.

- Anda, apresúrate.- El empleado se dirigió a su apartado y comenzó a escribir en su máquina. Tecleaba y tecleaba mirando por encima de sus gafas, observando de vez en cuando los libros que tenía en la mano cuando llego.

Candy caminaba por las orillas del lago. Desde su llegada había tenido muchas ganas de recorrerlo. Las propiedades solo estaban separadas por verjas de madera y arbustos altos. Se quito los zapatos y sintió el pasto. Estando en Chicago, eran muy pocas las veces que podía estar en contacto con la naturaleza. Solo sus recorridos por los jardines del hospital a la hora del almuerzo, le proporcionaban la sensación de libertad, pero era solo por media hora. Luego tenía que regresar a sus labores.

Se sentó junto a un gran árbol y miró el agua, en tonos azul y verde. Se tranquilizaba a sí misma, sentía la incertidumbre de su futuro.

No le preocupaba estar con Albert, sino lo que implicaba. Ahora sabía que sus sentimientos hacia él no eran los mismos que cuando lo había conocido.

Se enamorisco del jovencito vestido con el traje tradicional de Escocia. Quedó eternamente agradecida con el hombre mayor que la había salvado del río, de los Legan y de la tristeza de la muerte de Anthony. Descubrió los encantos de el Albert de Londres, del zoológico y de África, pero…Que paso después?...La convivencia diaria, la necesidad de verlo al despertar y al terminar el día. Sus paseos juntos, sus ratos a solas. Verlo con los ojos cerrados, seductor, descubrir en él cualidades que no tenia ningún hombre.

Lo que ella creyó amistad se convirtió en el más grande y profundo amor.

- Que tonta eres Candy.-Pensó contemplando el lago. Recordó la ocasión en la que volvió de uno de sus viajes a New York. Él le llevó un vestido de fiesta. El que usaría en la boda de Stear y Archie. Estaba tan emocionada que corrió a su habitación y se sacó su uniforme para probárselo, sin notar que había dejado la puerta abierta. Se lo puso y corrió hacia él para pedirle que le ayudara con la cremallera. Era curioso, hasta ahora recordaba que él no podía subirla y decía que se había atorado. Lo notó nervioso. Una vez en su lugar el vestido, fue hacia el espejo de la cómoda de la sala, ella soltó su cabello de sus cotidianas coletas. Su pelo crecido callo sobre su escote y se giró a verlo. Estaba parado a unos pasos de ella.

- Como luzco?.- Le preguntó. Él no emitió ningún sonido. Solo la miraba sorprendido. Con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Ese brillo que había despertado en Candy sentimientos que ella misma se había negado a admitir. Sonrío un poco y mordió su labio inferior al recordarlo rojo como un tomate cuando ella lo llamo varias veces y salió de su trance. Balbuceo algunas cosas y giró rápidamente golpeándose la espinilla con la mesa de centro de la sala.

- Niña Candy! Llegó esto para usted.- Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. La señora Leonora caminaba hacia ella seguida de su sobrino. El niño y su tía traían en sus manos tres cajas de color blanco.- Las trajo Henry dijo que pasará por usted a las 3:30.- Candy miró la caja grande y la abrió. Un sencillo pero hermoso vestido de gasa y encaje color arena estaba dentro. Agradeció a en sus adentros que no fuese blanco.

- Mire señorita son zapatos!

- Muchacho insolente no abras tú las cajas.

- jajaja déjelo Leonora, que bonitos son.

- Se va a ver preciosa la Niña.- La cocinera miraba a Candy con una gran sonrisa.

- Usted quiere mucho al señor, verdad señorita?

- Benjamín!

- Si cariño, lo quiero mucho.

A lo lejos Candy miró a la señora Grace ir hacia ellos acompañado de un sujeto desagradable. Vestido limpiamente, pero desaseado del rostro y con semblante rudo y mal encarado.

- Señorita Candice. Le presento a mi hermano el señor Paul Gibson.- El sujeto miro a Candy de manera lasciva. A ella le incomodó la manera en la que miró sus tobillos descubiertos y sus pies descalzos.

- Mucho gusto.- dijo Candy de manera cortante

- Hace un mes el señor Johnson me pidió contratar a otro empleado para la casa Andrew y le solicite traer a mi hermano. Hace poco se quedo sin trabajo y se vino a vivir a Nashville.

- Muy bien, solo hay que informar al señor Andrew.- Candy se levantó. La señora Leonora y Benjamín caminaron para seguirla. El tipo tomo su pequeño látigo y les impidió el paso. Candy vio de reojo y se giró hacia ellos.- Leonora acompáñeme a mi habitación por favor.

El sujeto bajo el brazo, la señora y Benjamín salieron a toda prisa hacia ella. Candy observó el semblante del sujeto endurecido por la actitud que ella había tomado. Tomó a Benjamín por el cuello y siguió caminando.

- Ese hombre es malo Niña. Es el demonio- la fiel sirvienta caminaba con paso veloz junto a Candy con semblante de terror.

- A mi tampoco me gusto.- Candy siguió hasta llegar a la mansión.

Era la 1:30. Acababa de salir del baño y secaba su larga cabellera. Su vestido estaba en la cama, extendido en todo su esplendor.

Tomó uno de sus zapatos. Eran de tacón, forrados en raso color perla con un moño de listón al frente. Estaba desnuda bajo su bata de baño, y sintió escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo erizando cada uno de los bellos de su piel. Miró la caja pequeña y sacó el fondo de seda ligera. Un bustié de peto largo estaba doblado en el fondo, así como una braga muy escotada de encaje con ligueros y unas medias de seda de color blanca.-Pero…y esto?.- La puerta sonó de repente y ella volvió a poner las prendas dentro de la cajita.- A…adelante!

- Soy yo niña, quiere que la ayude a vestir?

- S…si gracias Leonora.

- Esta hermoso su vestido. Para las ceremonias religiosas se usa blanco, pero aquí en Nashville para casarse con el juez las mujeres usan vestidos de colores. Mi señora Dolores usó un vestido verde olivo precioso.

- Tu señora Dolores?.

- Si, la esposa del señor Frank Douglas, el socio del señor William. Solo que ella se casó nada más por el civil. Su ceremonia religiosa tuvo que esperar 5 años. La familia de ella es muy rica y agria, no quieren al señor Frank.

- Por que?

- Por que era pobre.

- Y antes trabajabas con ella?

- Trabajaba en una finca de los papás de ella en Alabama. Hace unos años me vine con mi niña Dolores y después me consiguió este trabajo.

- Y te gusta estar aquí?

- Ahora si, no conocía al señor William y la verdad se ve que es muy bueno

- Más que eso, es…El hombre mas maravilloso del mundo

- Ah! Esta muy enamorada la Niña. Bueno, vamos a cambiarla por que esta por llegar Henry.

- Si pero…es que…Esto es muy atrevido.- Candy le mostró la ropa íntima de la pequeña caja.

- No niña, aquí eso se usa, las novias lo usan. Además no tiene nada de malo

- Que no? Pero son diminutos…

- Bueno aquí se usan por que hace mucho calor, es sano no andar tan tapado.

- Tu los usas?

- Jajajaja a que Niña. Yo ya no tengo el cuerpo para usar esas cosas. Póngaselo, verá que se va a ver hermosa.- Candy miró las prendas y soltó una sonrisa nerviosa. La tía abuela le había comprado la ropa interior. Decía que la mujer debería ser recatada hasta en lo más íntimo de ella…

Un hombre bajito subía por las escaleras de la mansión. Llevaba una carpeta en la mano. Se paro junto a la puerta y llamo varias veces

- Buenas tardes. Busco a la señorita Candice White.

- Para que asunto?

- Debe firmar urgentemente estos papeles antes de la ceremonia.

- Démelos, yo se los llevo…- El tipo cojeaba un poco. Subió la escalera a las habitaciones superiores.

- A ver déjeme…ah, ya esta. Se ve muy hermosa.- la puerta sonó y sin dar tiempo, el sujeto abrió sin dar tiempo a las mujeres de reaccionar.

- Aaaah!.- Candy giró hacia la puerta y grito con fuerza.- Que hace usted aquí, por que entra sin avisar.- El sujeto la miraba con su fondo puesto. Sonrío de una manera que daba asco al verlo.

- Solo vine a traerle estos papeles…Debe firmarlos, el hombre espera en el recibidor.- Levanto la mano y le mostró la carpeta. Candy se tapaba el cuerpo con la bata mojada.

- Salga inmediatamente…

- Si, si…Como diga su excelencia…- El sujeto le dio los papeles a Leonora mirándola con mucho odio. La mujer con terror tomo los papeles y caminó rápidamente hasta donde estaba Candy. El tipo volvió a echar un vistazo a la pecosa. Se giró y salió de la habitación.- Pero que atrevimiento!

- Mejor córralo Niña, ese hombre tiene el demonio dentro.- Candy estaba indignada. Una sensación de terror la invadió contagiada por el sentimiento de la cocinera…

- Esta todo listo William. Terminando la ceremonia nos vendremos aquí a la casa. Estoy tan emocionada. Hace mucho que no iba a una boda…Mejor dicho, nunca había tenido una boda aquí en esta casa. El vestido que elegiste para ella esta hermoso. Eso sí, mi gusto para lo demás es muy fino. Ya veras.

- No sabe como le agradezco Dolores, no era necesario que hiciera todo esto. Se toma muchas molestias por nosotros.

- Vamos, no es para tanto. A mi me encantan estas cosas. Además, casarse y no tener recepción no está bien. No conozco a su futura esposa, pero se de antemano que debe ser encantadora.

- Bueno William, podemos irnos.- Frank Douglas caminaba por el saloncito dirigiéndose a ellos.- Ya estamos a minutos. Me permití invitar a los Robinson y a los Parker, espero que no haya inconveniente.- El rubio miraba a Frank. Recordó lo que Candy le había pedido. La recepción estaba de más. Se sintió obligado a aceptar tales atenciones al cometer aquella indiscreción. Dolores lo había presionado tanto para ir ese día con ellos al Club de Nashville, que tuvo que confesarles los motivos por los que no podían asistir.

- No te preocupes, no hay problema.

- Bueno, andando pues.- Albert caminó con ellos y subieron al coche. Se sentía nervioso y emocionado a la vez. Su pequeña seria su esposa. La dueña de su vida

Candy viajaba en el coche con Henry. Su vestido arena acentuaba el color de su piel y el de sus ojos. Leonora había adornado su cabeza con una trenza tejida y flores. Dos rosas blancas adornaban sus manos. Albert había dejado en su cómoda un collar de perlas y un par de aretes con una nota:

"Eran de mi madre, los usó el día de su boda"  
"Te Amo Pequeña".

El pasar de los minutos era eterno. Quería llegar a su cita. No era como la fallida mañana de Domingo. Esto era lo más real que había vivido. Lamentó mucho que sus madres no estuvieran con ella, así como sus cuatro amigos. Los llevaba en el corazón y era lo importante. Su recuerdo la acompañaba a firmar su felicidad.

- Señor William necesito que firme esto.- El mismo hombre que había ido a la mansión Andrew abordó a Albert cuando platicaba con Frank. Albert estaba a punto de leerlo cuando vio a Henry abrir la puerta del despacho del Juez Miller. La pecosa entró y todos voltearon.

- Se ve hermosa.- Pensó Albert. Los ojos esmeraldas de Candy parecían asombrados de encontrar a varias personas. Incluso su cara tomó un rojo cereza al ver que todos la miraban. Pensó que se había equivocado de lugar. El rubio entró en pánico ya que ella no sabía que iban a estar tantas personas y además que ella no conocía. Tomo los papeles, firmó rápidamente y fue a encontrarla. Estaba vestido con un traje café claro y chaleco. Su corbata arena le daba un toque sutil. Su cabello alborotado como siempre. Seductor en toda la extensión de la palabra.

- Hola Candy.

- Albert quienes son estas personas?

- Lo siento Candy pero no pude hacer nada, ayer se enteraron que nos casábamos. Dolores insistió en hacer una recepción en su casa.

- Albert!

- Ya se, ya se. Lo siento de verdad pero no podía negarme…- Los asistentes caminaron hacia la pareja.

- Buenas tardes señorita.

- Mira Candy te presento a Frank Douglas del corporativo Douglas y asociados, y su esposa Dolores.

- Mucho gusto.- Frank beso la mano de Candy

- Encantada de conocerlos.

- El gusto es de nosotros querida, William es verdaderamente bellísima. Te ves preciosa.

- Gracias.

- Ellos son mis socios.- Dijo el señor Frank acercando a las parejas hacia ellos.- El señor Robert Parker y su esposa Louisa, y el señor Thomas Robinson y su esposa Minerva.

- Mucho gusto señorita.

- Mucho gusto.- Candy saludaba tímidamente a los asistentes. Se sentía incomoda ante tanta gente desconocida, a pesar de que se veía que eran muy agradables.

- Si gustan pasar al jardín, el juez Miller vendrá en unos momentos para iniciar la ceremonia.- Dijo el asistente.

- Al jardín?.- Candy miró a Albert confundida.- No va a ser aquí en la oficina?

- No pequeña, el juez Miller quiere que sea en su jardín privado. Ven…- Le dio su brazo y caminaron por un pasillo largo, atravesaba casi todo el edificio. Candy vio una puerta Grande de doble ala hecha de puro hierro forjado y vitrales con hermosas flores.

Al salir, el sol deslumbró un poco a Candy y al aclarar sus ojos vio lo que parecía un jardín tipo oriental. Gran cantidad de flores exóticas se asomaban, de muchos colores y tipos, desde las sencillas margaritas, tulipanes, gladiolas, hasta los pájaros del paraíso, alcatraces incluso distinguió lirios acuáticos creciendo de lo que era una pequeña laguna. Ella impresionada con la hermosura de ese lugar. En la gran urbe, un pedazo de paraíso.

- Albert es hermoso!

- El juez insistió mucho que fuera aquí, y la verdad cuando me enseño este lugar quede maravillado. Su madre era japonesa nacida aquí, en Estados Unidos pero de padres muy tradicionalistas. Incluso practican la religión budista. El juez mandó hacer este jardín. Como no es un edificio de gobierno se dio el lujo de hacerlo.

- Verdad que es impresionante señorita Candy?.- Dijo Dolores acercándose a la pecosa.- Es como estar en el oriente.

- Lo mas bonito es que se van a casar entre flores. Mejor que en una fría oficina.- Dijo Louisa

- Siii.- Dijo dando saltitos Minerva.- Ya quiero que empiece la ceremonia.

- Vamos a verlo todo. Venga señorita Candy. Le vamos a robar a la novia caballero, le daremos unos malos consejos de cómo llevar su nueva vida marital.- Dijo Louisa con una sonrisa de boca aboca.

- No por favor no lo permitas William, estas damas son capaces de pervertir hasta al santo Papa.- Dijo Frank

- Hay si tú, solo le vamos a decir como tomar el control total del matrimonio.- Dijo Dolores y se rieron las tres jalado a Candy con ellas

- Mi amigo, despídete de tu hombría, terminaras usando un delantal y un sacudidor.- Dijo Robert dando una palmada en la espalda de Albert. Todos reían. Candy estaba fascinada con las jóvenes esposas de los socios de Albert. Eran muy carismáticas y divertidas. La docilidad de carácter, sus bromas y la sencillez las caracterizaban.

Dolores era una dama joven de no más de 30 años. De pelo castaño, esbelta, de nariz respingada y bonitos ojos cafés. Louisa era rubia de ojos café claro, casi miel, un poco más bajita que todas y regordeta. Pero bella en toda su extensión. Minerva era de tez clara pero con pelo negro azabache. De hermosos ojos obscuros.

Eran tres damas muy finas pero alegres y vivarachas. Muy distintas a las damas de sociedad que había tratado antes. Incluso Annie y Paty habían cambiado con el paso de los años. Ya no eran tan divertidas. Sobre todo Annie. Había tomado una actitud tan frívola, que a Candy ya no le gustaba estar con ella. Se quejaba por todo y curiosamente se había hecho muy crítica con ella, recalcando que una dama no debería comportarse de manera escandalosa.

La calidez que esas personas la hacían sentir, era algo que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo.  
Albert tampoco la pasaba mal. Los varones eran una estupenda compañía. Eran bromistas y hacían ruborizar al rubio en ocasiones de la risa que le causaban.

El señor Frank también era un hombre joven, no muy alto, un poco calvo y regordete. Era el que siempre llevaba el ritmo de la conversación. No era apuesto pero su carácter singular le daba un aire sumamente agradable. Inspiraba mucha confianza. Robert y Thomas también eran agradables. Los dos altos y esbeltos, de tez blanca y de ojos aceituna. Tenían un aire similar, como si fueran hermanos, jóvenes de treinta y tantos todos.

A los pocos minutos de convivencia el juez salió a escena. Un hombre de mediana estatura, ancho de espalda y ojos semi-rasgados.  
Las jóvenes mujeres condujeron a Candy hacia Albert. Ella se puso a temblar de pies a cabeza. El le extendió su mano y la condujo hacia donde el juez había instalado una mesa con un mantel blanco, bajo un árbol de durazno, no muy grande pero frondoso y lleno de flores, que cubría a los asistentes del cálido sol.

- Candy te presento al señor Michael Miller

- Mucho gusto señorita, espero que le guste el lugar. Convencí a su prometido de que la ceremonia fuera aquí. Yo hice este jardín hace años antes de casarme, a mi madre le gustaba mucho la naturaleza y lo herede de ella.

- Muchísimas gracias, señor Miller esta bellísimo

- Bueno si les parece comenzaremos con la ceremonia.  
Albert y Candy se pusieron en frente de la mesa. A ella le latía fuerte el corazón. La respiración la tenía muy agitada y hacia grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse tranquila. Albert estaba igual. A Candy le pareció ver que sus manos temblaban un poco cuando tomo las de ella. No estaba frías, sino cálidas como a ella le gustaba que estuvieran.

- Candy…- Le dijo Albert en voz baja

- Si?

- Te ves…Muy hermosa!.- Candy lo miró. No podía separar su vista de él, aún y cuando el juez comenzó a hablar.

Un viento ligero sopló, y las flores del jardín se movían sutilmente. El árbol de durazno movió sus ramas y un montón de florecillas comenzaron a caer. La lluvia blanca y rosa cubría a las parejas. Cada uno enamorándose de nuevo al ver el inmenso amor reflejado en los ojos de Candy y Albert.


	6. Chapter 6 BETÚN Y ROSAS DE AZUCAR

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO. ESTA MUY CORTITO TAMBIÉN, LES PIDO UN POCO DE PACIENCIA YA QUE A PARTIR DE AQUÍ MI FIC SE PERDIÓ Y HA SIDO UN ESFUERZO TITÁNICO RECORDAR TANTAS COSAS, ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLAS.

BETUN Y ROSAS DE AZUCAR

- Apresúrate Benjamín. Hay que adornar rápido el pastel por que no tarda en venir Henry por él.

- Nana quien te enseño a hacer los pasteles.

- Allá en Alabama trabajaba de cocinera de la finca de los padres de la señora Dolores, y nos enseñaron repostería. Si vieras los pasteles tan altos que hacíamos.

- Llegaban hasta el cielo?

- Jajaja no tanto, no tanto pero casi.

- Puedes darme tantito pastel?

- No puedo mi niño, como va a llegar mordido a la fiesta?

- Yo quería pastel.- Dijo el jovencito con desilusión.

- Vamos, vamos no sea necio mi pedazo de chocolate, luego le hago uno para usted solo.- El niño miraba la tarta de bodas con mucho antojo. La cocina se había inundado con olor a crema batida y fresas recién cortadas. Henry llegó casi corriendo por la puerta de atrás de la cocina.

- Ya está el pastel?

- Espera muchacho que todavía falta. Donde están las flores de azúcar?

- A si perdón, aquí.- Henry le dio a Leonora una caja de carton.

- Pero pedazo de zopenco se te quebró una.

- Es que casi me caigo al salir de la pastelería. Toda la mañana fue un ir y venir por todos lados. El señor Andrew y yo recorrimos toda la ciudad buscando el vestido de novia.

- Te regaño?

- No que va, si es un tipo de lo más agradable. Platica mucho. Y también sonríe. Nunca había conocido a un señor tan bueno con sus empleados. Hasta comimos parados en la calle en un puesto de sándwich

- La señorita Candy también es muy buena.

- Si mi niño es un ángel. Aquí estuvo ayer con nosotros en la cocina. Que barbaridad hasta quería lavar los platos. Es como su nombre, muy dulce. A la que no le gusto nada fue a Grace, la miraba con desconfianza, hasta estaba muy malhumorada.

- No le haga caso, ya ve como es.

- Ya esta listo. Mira que bonito esta.

- Si pero…Como me lo voy a llevar? Y si se me caí en el camino?

- Está bien iré contigo. Pero luego nos regresamos.

- Puedo ir?

- Si mi niño pero apúrate, cámbiate ese pantalón que esta todo embarrado. Ponte tu traje de domingo. Yo me cambiare esta bata para estar limpia.- Los fieles sirvientes se encaminaron con rapidez. En minutos estuvieron en marcha rumbo a la casa de los Douglas.

- Señor William Albert Andrew, acepta usted a la señorita Candice White como su esposa, para amarla y respetarla conforme nuestras leyes lo demandan?

- Si, acepto…

- Señorita Candice White, acepta usted al señor William Albert Andrew como su esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo conforme nuestras leyes lo demandan?

- Si…Si, acepto…

- Yo Michael Miller juez segundo del estado de Tennessee, en virtud que me confiere la legislación de los Estados Unidos de América los declaro "Marido y Mujer". Señor William puede usted besar a la novia.

Albert sostenía las manos de Candy, sus ojos tenía un brillo especial. La niña hecha mujer le pertenecía por completo. Sería suya para toda la vida. Se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente. Saboreando sus labios como la primera vez. Ella le respondió con ternura, seducida por la magia de aquél beso, suave, lleno de amor.

A lo lejos se oían los gritillos y suspiros de las jóvenes damas. Al escucharlos ellos se separaron. Candy vio una lágrima recorrer la mejilla de Albert que la sobrecogió en demasía. Sintió una punzada en su corazón. Nunca lo había visto llorar. Lo creía de hierro e invulnerable, tanto que se había olvidado del Albert asustado, sin memoria. Con su pulgar limpió su cara y se echó en sus brazos. Lo abrazó con fuerza. Se prometió a sí misma hacerlo muy feliz. Le tocaba a ella regresarle todo el amor que él le había dado desde siempre. Toda una vida no le bastaría para hacerlo.

Las parejas se unieron a ellos y los felicitaron. El juez se acercó para hablar con Albert.

- Mil felicidades señor Andrew, mis mejores deseos para usted y su esposa.- Dijo el juez dando un abrazo a Albert.

- Muchas gracias.

- Y no se preocupe, los documentos estarán a su disposición el viernes y los tramites se terminarán a más tardar en un mes cuando salga el fallo de la otra acta.

- La otra acta?

- William, vámonos ya que nos espera la fiesta.- Dijo Dolores interrumpiéndolos.

- Debemos celebrar tanta felicidad.- Dijo Louisa con una gran sonrisa y juntando sus manos.

- Vaya señor Andrew, que uno no se casa todos los días. Ya hablaremos antes de que regrese a Chicago.- Albert un poco confundido se despidió y siguió a las damas. Tomo a Candy de la mano y caminaron juntos a la mansión Douglas para seguir con la celebración.

La finca de los Douglas era muy grande. Un amplio jardín delantero lleno de árboles se avistaba en la entrada. Una barda de ladrillo y herrería rodeaba toda la mansión.

Albert y Candy iban en un convertible color crema con los Parker. Bajaron de sus coches al llegar a la propiedad. Entraron a la lujosa residencia, varios sirvientes vestidos elegantemente los recibieron, tomando los sombreros de los hombres. Fueron conducidos al jardín. Candy no salía del asombro. Una gran mesa redonda estaba puesta, con mantel de encaje fino y un gran arreglo de flores en el centro. Vajilla de porcelana con orillas doradas y copas de cristal cortado. Cubiertos de plata junto a los platos y servilletas blancas en forma de rosa.

Un poco más lejos una mesa rectangular con un pastel de bodas de dos capas, blanco como la nieve con dos rosas de azucar en un lado.

A Candy le parecía todo un sueño. La señora Leonora caminaba por el jardín con un plato con trozos de rosbif bañados en salsa agridulce. Una joven la seguía con otro plato con costillas de cerdo. Benjamín traía lo que parecía un gran pez de color rosado. Iban y venían acomodando pan, vegetales, quesos y botellas de vino blanco y tinto.

- Niña Candy muchas felicidades.- Leonora abrazó a Candy muy emocionada.- Mira Niña te hice tu pastel.

- Tú lo hiciste? Tramposa con razón no querías que entrara a la cocina.

- Si Niña era una sorpresa, mi niña Dolores me lo pidió ayer. Así que desde en la mañana me puse a hacer la crema batida para tenértelo listo. Tiene fresas recién cortadas adentro. Luego te enseño donde las tengo plantadas.

- Nana Leonora… - Dolores abrazó a la cocinera de tez morena con entusiasmo.- Te quedo bello el pastel.

- Gracias niña. Vamos Benjamín, hay que atender a los invitados.- El chico abrazó a Candy y le dijo unas palabras en secreto.

- Señorita Candy, cuando llegue a la casa me puede dar tantito pastel?

- Claro que si cariño!

- Ah no! Primero se come y luego el pastel. Leonora vaya a la cocina a comer, no se preocupen por nosotros que esto es buffete y nos podemos servir solos. Cuando partamos el pastel te daremos un gran trozo.- Dijo Dolores abrazando a Benjamín

Albert la miraba del otro extremo. La alegría que ella reflejaba parecía tan genuina. No salía de su emoción. Miraba a sus socios reír pero estaba distraído observándola.  
Era la tarde más deliciosa que Candy había pasado en mucho tiempo…

Ya eran las 8 de la noche cuando se despidieron. Una sensación de emoción intensa invadía a la pecosa. Una boda sencilla pero hermosa, con gente sumamente agradable, un pastel de bodas de crema batida relleno de fresas…Nunca había pensado que fuera de esa manera.

- Estas contenta?.

- Si, muy feliz. Gracias, solo tú podrías hacer esto, es lo más bello que me ha pasado en la vida.

- No te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo?

- Jamás me arrepentiré.

- Lo curioso es que nada fue planeado. Todo fue muy rápido. Corrí como loco toda la mañana consiguiendo lo que usaríamos para la boda.

- Mi vestido esta muy bonito.

- Quería comprarte otro tipo de vestido pero...

- Leonora dijo que aquí las mujeres se casan de colores en la boda civil. El color de mi vestido fue el ideal.

- Me da mucho gusto que todo haya sido de tu agrado. Por mi parte estoy muy agradecido con Frank y Dolores. Son gente muy buena y servicial.

- Los socios de Frank también son excelentes personas. Me divertí mucho con las chicas.

- Jajajaja, si son muy ocurrentes, pero muy finas. Por cierto…Dijo Dolores que me tenías una sorpresa.

- Yo?

- Dijo que la descubriría en la alcoba…- Le dijo Albert al oído. Candy frunció el ceño confundida, no comprendía de que se trataba. Hasta que recordó. Su lencería era sumamente atrevida. Tragó saliva y miró a Albert que la miraba intrigado. Un leve bochorno recorrió todo su cuerpo. Llegaron a la mansión y Henry les abrió la puerta. Se despidió de ellos y se marcho enseguida. Subieron las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta Albert detuvo a la pecosa. Abrió la gran puerta y levantó a Candy en sus brazos. La condujo con facilidad por la escalera hasta llegar a la alcoba principal. Candy vio que estaba iluminada.

Cuando entraron vieron que había una gran cantidad de velas encendidas. En el piso pétalos de rosa. La cama estaba vestida con sabanas de seda En la cómoda había un platón de canapés de queso y fruta y una botella de champagne.

Él la deposito en el suelo y cerro la puerta. Candy miró la habitación conmovida. Albert estaba parado abrazándola por la én estaba sorprendido por como se veía. Era una noche especialmente mágica.

- Tú tienes cómplices, verdad?

- Yo también estoy sorprendido, podría decirte que es mío el crédito pero…alguien me leyó el pensamiento. Creo…que hay una celestina en la casa. No sabes cuantas veces soñé con este momento.

- Lamento que no sea nuestra primera noche…-Dijo Candy con tono cohibido.

- No digas eso…- Albert la giró hacia él. Tomo sus manos y las beso una seguida de la otra.- Lo más importante es que siempre sintamos que es la primera. No te arrepientas de haberte entregado a mí.

- No es eso…es…tu sabes.- Dijo tímidamente Candy, con una sonrisa nerviosa y agachando la mirada. El la tomo por la barbilla y levanto su cara, la beso lentamente. Saboreando sus labios.

- Nuestra primera noche se repetirá una y mil veces. Siempre será como la primera vez. Ahora eres parte de mí, de mi cuerpo, de mi alma. Quiero disfrutarte toda, como esa noche…Como todas las noches de ahora en adelante…- Albert hablaba mientras besaba a Candy. Besaba sus ojos, sus mejillas, su barbilla y deslizaba su boca por su cuello. Poco a poco se quitó el saco sin separarse de ella.

La miró y alcanzo a ver sus ojos cerrados por un momento. Sus años de amarla en silenció habían dado el fruto esperado. Puso su saco en el perchero junto a la puerta. Y volvió a besarla. Desabotonó su chaleco. Ella se veía tímida y aún así comenzó a ayudarlo con los botones. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. El la tomó de las manos y caminaron lentamente a la cama.

- Quieres una copa de champagne?

- Si.- Dijo ella sonriente. El terminó de quitarse el chaleco y la corbata. Los puso en la cómoda. Tomó la botella y la destapó. El tapón salió volando y sonrió. Candy ya estaba junto a él.

-Mira pequeña…Leonora dejo queso y frutas.

- Que rico!

- Tienes hambre? Podemos comer sentados en la alfombra.

- Solo un poco, es que estaba tan nerviosa y emocionada que a pesar de que estaba muy rico todo, comí muy poco.

- Yo también estaba muy nervioso

- Tú? No es cierto.

- Si, es la primera vez que me caso.

- Jajajaja muy gracioso

- Y mi sorpresa?.- Albert la miro con aire pícaro y curioso

- Este…creo que… la traigo puesta.- El la miró y su respiración se agito. Ella comenzó a quitarse la trenza. Poco a poco su pelo se fue soltando hasta caer en su espalda. Se recogió el pelo con sus manos y se giró dándole la espalda a él. Albert bajó la cremallera de su vestido. Ella sacó sus brazos y lo dejo caer en el suelo. Caminó hasta la cama mirándolo. Su fondo era de un tono aperlado. El no dejaba de mirarla.

En sus adentros Candy estaba muy nerviosa, bajó sus manos y se quitó el fondo que la cubría. Su lencería la hacia ver sumamente sensual. El traía en la mano una copa y casi se le cae de las manos derramando parte de su contenido. La puso con mucha dificultad en la cómoda. Candy sonrío y puso una mano en su boca para no soltar una carcajada.

Estaba completamente sorprendido. Su cuerpo pequeño lo había conocido hacia dos noches, pero la sutileza del encaje acentuaba sus formas. Caminó hasta ella sin dejar de recorrerla con la mirada. Se paró muy cerca. Con manos temblorosas, la pecosa comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa. Dejó al descubierto su pecho perfectamente formado. El no dejaba de mirarla con ojos profundos. Ella bajo sus manos hacia su pantalón y desabrocho sus botones. Temblando bajó el cierre y él le ayudó. Se sentaron en la cama. El termino de desvestirse y ella se quitó los zapatos. Ella echo sus brazos hacia atrás y recorrió la cama sentada sin dejar de mirarlo. Él fue hacia ella a gatas como un felino asechando a su presa. Se recostó en la cama y él se posó sobre ella. Comenzó a besarla recorriéndola con sus manos. Poco a poco fue bajando su boca hacia su cuello, dirigiéndose hasta su pecho a la orilla de su escote.

- Te ves hermosa con esta ropa.

- Te gusta?

- Me encanta..- Decía sin dejar de besarla. Recorría su cuerpo por encima de su encaje quera sumamente suave.

- Me da vergüenza no ser tan voluptuosa.

- Tu cuerpo es a la medida de mis manos.- Candy no dejaba de mirarlo.

- Las cosas que dices, hacen que mi cuerpo se estremesca.

- Digo lo que siento preciosa, no sabes cuanto te amo…Jamás he amado a nadie, solo a ti.- La beso apasionadamente, saboreando su boca y bajando por su barbilla hasta su garganta

- No te creo…- El la miró a los ojos

- Créelo de verdad, "Te amo desde que tenía 14 años".

- Yo tenía 6.

- Y mi corazón fue tuyo desde ese momento…- La besó de nuevo. Recorrió cada palmo de su anatomía con sus manos. Tomó los listones de su lencería y comenzó a desabrocharla como si fuera un maestro. No lo era. Aún y cuando llevaba experiencias grabadas en su piel, nunca jugó al Don Juan. Se sentía curioso como adolescente. Experimentando por primera vez la sensación de lo lícito, ya que ella era su esposa.

Poco a poco le fue quitando sus prendas dejando su cuerpo desnudo. Se taparon con las sabanas de seda. La sensación de suavidad de la piel de ella se confundía con tela que los cubría. Exploró cada parte de su cuerpo. Palmo a palmo disfrutó de ella. Candy solo se dejaba llevar por todo lo que sentía. El hombre que la poseía ya no era su tutor, no era su amigo, era el más sensual de los amantes.

Un adonis convertido en cordero rendido a sus pies.

La noche fue para ellos. Como nunca se hicieron compañía. Después de la batalla de amor se sentaron en la alfombra a comer los bocadillos. Ella cubierta con la sábana de seda. Él desnudo junto a ella. A veces platicando, a veces besándose. Hicieron el amor sentados junto a las copas de Champagne y continuaron con su charla, como amigos, como amantes. Vieron el sol clarear en el cielo anunciando la mañana. Muchas veces se amaron, locos el uno por el otro. Poco a poco sus cuerpos agotados reposaron en la cama, juntos. Felices como nunca antes


	7. Chapter 7 LA SEÑORA ANDREW

LA SEÑORA ANDREW

La mañana era soleada, pero un ligero aire la refrescaba. Los árboles realizaban su danza junto al viento, y los ruiseñores cantaban en lo alto de ellos.

Candy despertó y abrió lentamente los ojos. Miró hacia donde estaba él. El cuerpo de Albert descansaba plácidamente en la cama.

Dormía profundamente. A ella por unos instantes le pareció que roncaba ligeramente. Decidió no despertarlo. Por un tiempo que no alcanzo a definir se quedo quieta observándolo. Aún dormido se veía sumamente atractivo.

Le dio un tenue beso en su frente y se levanto. Fue la cómoda y vio que su ropa ya estaba acomodada en los cajones.

Reconfortándose de las comodidades que le proporcionaba esa habitación decidió darse una ducha.

Cuando entro al baño, vio una gran tina. Vestida solo con la camisa de Albert que había tomado de la alfombra todavía llena de pétalos de rosa, se dirigió a ella y se sentó en la orilla. Abrió la llave lentamente y el agua comenzó a salir. Observaba el agua llenar la tina y su mente voló otra vez.

A Candy le parecía todo un sueño, un dulce sueño con el que había anhelado muchas veces. Siempre había querido para su vida un hombre que la amara de la forma más espontanea, sincera y apasionada. Y por un giro del destino ahora lo tenía, solo que nunca imagino que sería Albert, sin embargo estaba feliz de que así fuera.

Después de la supuesta muerte de Stear sintió la primera señal. Esa tarde ella y Albert habían estado más juntos que nunca desde que se volvieron a ver. Sentados en esa rama grande de aquel viejo sauce contemplaron el horizonte recordándolo, y sintió su cálido abrazo. La delicadeza con la que secó sus lágrimas y como la acompañó toda la noche, despierto, recordando a su querido amigo.

Y no fue la única, como esa hubieron muchas señales, sin embargo se negó a si misma a verlas como tales. Siempre se auto-convencía que solo era su amigo, y nada más. No se había permitido jamás demostrarle lo mucho que le gustaba. Sentir su mirada sobre ella, sus ojos azules, sus pestañas largas, sus cejas pobladas, sus labios sutilmente gruesos y sus dientes blancos. Su cuerpo muy alto y bajo sus ropas su figura atlética. Terry era guapísimo, pero la belleza de Albert resaltaba aún más. Pensó que sería por su diferencia de años. Tal vez Terry sería igual de atractivo con el pasar del tiempo.

Tocó el agua, estaba ligeramente caliente y pequeños hilos de vapor salían de ella. Se levantó y vio las toallas dobladas en una silla cerca de la puerta, camino unos pasos para tomar una y esta se abrió. Ahí estaba él con su pantalón de pijama puesto y su torso descubierto. Su cuerpo fornido y sus músculos marcados, aún más que cuando habían vivido juntos, y su cicatriz del zarpazo del león de circo que los había atacado en el parque. El la miró con su camisa blanca y su pelo suelto. Pensó que se veía completamente adorable.

- No sentí cuando te levantaste.

- No quería despertarte, estabas profundamente dormido.

- Si la verdad es que estos últimos años he dormido muy poco. Siempre en constantes viajes y reuniones a horas muy tempranas o que se terminan muy tarde. Creo que estas vacaciones van a ser reparadoras.

- Lástima que se acaben tan pronto.

- Si, lo se…Vas a bañarte?

- Si…

- No me invitas?

- Si quieres…- Dijo Candy con voz tímida y esbozando una sonrisa. El cerró lentamente la puerta y puso el seguro. La miro de nuevo.

- Hasta recién levantada te ves muy linda…- La tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si con delicadeza y la beso sosteniendo su nuca, con su mano enredada en sus cabellos. Los besos eran ahora su más cotidiano método de comunicación. Tocarla y recorrerla con sus manos era su lenguaje. La despojó de la camisa y él hizo lo mismo con su prenda. El agua toco sus cuerpos.

- Jajajaja, esta muy caliente verdad?.- Él estaba frente a ella y comenzó a ponerse un poco rojo de su piel.

- Si… no sabía que te gustaba tan caliente. No deberías bañarte con el agua así, va a resecar tu piel.

- Crees que mi piel esta reseca…- Le dijo la pecosa haciendo una mueca coqueta.

- No, es la piel más suave que he tocado en mi vida.

- Mentiroso!.- Candy lo salpicó con agua.

- No soy mentiroso, yo nunca miento.

- Pues no te creo!.- Y volvió a salpicarlo

- A si, vas a ver…- Y comenzaron a guerrear con el agua. Tomo su mano y la jaló hacia él, ella quedó sentada en sus piernas. Grandes cantidades de agua se derramaron por el suelo. El la miraba con mucha intensidad. Volvió a besarla con las mismas ansias contenidas por mucho tiempo. Sus caricias acompañaron su ducha. Entonces ella se sintió osada. Tomó la esponja y untó en ella jabón. Lo miraba con ojos casi felinos. Se sentó sobre él a horcajadas para mirarlo de frente. Recorrerlo a él con la esponja fue una muy grata experiencia para ella. Deslizaba su mano enjabonando su amplio pecho, sus brazos, su cuello. Él hecho la cabeza para atrás con sus brazos en las orillas de la bañera y cerro los ojos. Se deleitaba con la sensación de la esponja y sus manos recorriéndolo. Ella lo miraba curiosa viendo sus expresiones al tocarlo. Se acercó y beso su cuello y su pecho; el solo se entregaba a esa deliciosa experiencia.

Así duraron un rato hasta que sus cuerpos sobre-excitados les pidieron terminar con la tortura. Ella sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho cuando explotó en éxtasis. Jadeando levemente se dejo caer en él aferrada a su cuello, con las rodillas temblorosas, pero completamente feliz.

- Pensé que para esto había horario…- Dijo elle respirando con voz agitada.

- El horario es lo de menos si estas con la persona que amas…

- Me quieres mucho?

- Mucho pequeña. –Y volvió a besarla. Se entregaron uno al otro nuevamente en ese beso. Ella lo miro y sonrió ampliamente. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora terminaron su ducha, después de una amena charla. Ella le sonrió, lo beso y se encaminó para salir de la tina.

- Espera…- Alzó su brazo, jaló una toalla y la puso en el suelo.- Hay mucha agua derramada y puedes caerte.- Ella salió y el la siguió.

Sin dejar de besarse se enredaron en las toallas blancas.

-Tal vez esa sea nuestra vida en lo cotidiano…-Pensó Candy, secando sus cabellos, envuelta en una toalla, sentada en la cama, mirándolo ponerse su loción, después de afeitarse, para verse impecable como a ella le gustaba.

- Buenos días!.- Albert entraba a la cocina sorprendiendo a las mujeres que hacían sus labores. Las doncellas jóvenes se habían quedado sin habla al verlo, vestido de manta blanca, con su pelo más alborotado que de costumbre.

- Buenos días señor William, ya van a desayunar?.-Le dijo la cocinera

- Prefiero que me prepare una canasta, quiero llevar a Candy a desayunar junto al lago.

- Claro que si señor, me quedo un poco de queso de ayer, y la señora Dolores me pidió que le trajera unas botellas de vino de su cava.

En un momento le preparo todo.- Albert se acercó a ella y le hablo al oído.

- O sea que fuiste tú la del ritual vudú, verdad?.- Espontáneamente le dio un beso en la cabeza a Leonora y le hizo una caricia en su mejilla.- Te debo una "Nana Nzuri".- Tomo una manzana y salió de la cocina. Las mujeres se quedaron atónitas con la breve visita. Leonora esbozó una gran sonrisa y fue a buscar el pedazo de queso envuelto en tela.

- Viste eso?.- Dijo Monic totalmente asombrada

- Se ve guapísimo!

- Niñas, niñas contrólense…

- Hay si, como a ti te dio un beso y te habló al oído.

- Leonora que suertuda!

- Manténganse tranquilas niñas por favor, que ya el señor es casado.

- Pues si, que suerte de muchacha…- Dijo Florencia con sarcasmo.

- La niña Candy es preciosa, es ideal para el señor William, así que ya déjense de cosas y ayúdenme a preparar lo que el señor necesita…

Leonora era una cocinera experta, sus manos no solo preparaban cosas deliciosas sino que tenia la habilidad de combinar colores, olores y sabores. Albert pensaba que su gusto tan refinado podría competir con el más afamado Chef de su restaurant de Chicago, a pesar de ser una mujer humilde. Esa era la gente que el más apreciaba, la que encontraba la belleza hasta en las cosas más simples.

Con sus ojos cerrados imaginaba a su hermana cortándole un trozo de fruta que servía como aperitivo para la merienda, sentada junto a él en el jardín de Lakewood. Evocaba sus memorias que lo transportaban a su infancia, con las manos de Pauna en sus cabellos, sonriéndole.

Abrió los ojos y observó a una joven rubia de ojos verdes iguales a los de ella. Candy tenía la cabeza de Albert recargada en su regazo, acariciándolo, como si fuera un niño.

- Tus manos tienen la virtud de relajarme.

- Parecía que estabas soñando.

- Soñaba con una joven de pelo rubio y ojos verdes.

- Con Pauna…

- Si…Eres igual de hermosa que ella…No sabría decir cual de las dos es mas bella.- La miró y ella deposito un beso fugaz en sus labios.-Quieres que regresemos?.- Dijo Albert incorporándose y acomodándose junto a ella. La pecosa doblo sus piernas hasta abrazar sus rodillas dejando descubiertos sus pies.

- No…Se esta muy bien aquí. Se siente una paz que hace muchos años no sentía. Por cierto, no tienes que ir a la fabrica?

- En mi luna de miel?…No señora Andrew, esta vez le va a ser imposible deshacerse de mí.

- Que cosas dices, ya te diste cuenta que tenemos tres años sin pasar 24 horas juntos?

- Si, es cierto. La verdad el tiempo no existe si estoy contigo. Tendré que hacer muchos arreglos ahora que regresemos a Chicago. Creo que ya es tiempo de delegar responsabilidades. Ahora que nos hemos casado no puedo estar viajando tanto. Me gustaría permanecer muchas horas del día a tu lado.- Le dijo depositando un beso en sus cabellos.

- Pero…Mi trabajo también es muy demandante y yo no puedo delegar responsabilidades.

- Entonces piensas volver al hospital?

- Creo que si…es…mi trabajo, no sirvo para otra cosa…- Candy se puso pensativa, ahora no era solo una enfermera, ni la hija adoptiva, era nada menos que la esposa del magnate cabeza de los Andrew. Uno de los hombres más ricos del país.

- Jamás te pediría que dejaras de ser tu misma.- Candy lo miró y sonrió ligeramente.

- Estas inquieto por que volveré a ver a Richard?

- Lo que menos deseo es que tengas dificultades. Tal vez si cambiaras de hospital…

- Sabes que lo haría si me lo pidieras, pero no quiero tratar de huir. Tengo muchas cosas que decidir… Ahora soy tu esposa y…

- Y…?.- Albert la miraba con curiosidad

- No se…las cosas van a cambiar mucho, para empezar no nos detuvimos a pensar ni un momento en lo que la familia va a decir cuando sepan que nos hemos casado.

- No creo que haya ningún problema. La Tía Elroy entenderá, por ella no te preocupes. Y los muchachos se pondrán contentos por nosotros.

- No estoy tan segura, sobre todo con la señora Elroy…Por otro lado…Albert…y el consejo de los Andrew?

- Que con ellos?

- Pues…No se…Tal vez no estén de acuerdo…- Albert tomo aire y exhaló con fastidio

- Candy, se manejar a mi familia y al consejo. No puedo permitir que nadie que no sea yo rija mi vida. Me hice cargo como cabeza de la familia Andrew por que sabía que era lo correcto. Y aunque extraño mi vida de vagabundo, no me arrepiento. Creo que lo más importante es que no he dejado de ser yo mismo. No me preocupa lo que opine el consejo…Mas bien…Quiero saber si te haz arrepentido de casarte conmigo?

- No! Por su puesto que no.

- Entonces? A que viene tanta inseguridad.- Albert la miró con el seño fruncido

- Albert por favor, en más de una ocasión escuche hablar a la Tía Abuela sobre la gran dama que tendría que ser la futura señora Andrew. Que tendría que ser una mujer con gran distinción, clase, educación…

- Oye…Estas describiendo a un maniquí de porcelana, esos son estándares que tiene la Tía Eloy, los Legan, no yo…Jamás me imagine estar casado con una mujer llena de frivolidades y vacía por dentro. Esas grandes damas de sociedad que mi Tía se ha empeñado en presentarme la verdad no tenían nada que ver conmigo. Si te soy sincero, no me imaginada casado con nadie… y menos estando enamorado como un loco de ti.- El se giro levemente extendiendo una de sus piernas y tomo una de sus manos para besarla, ella se sonrojo ligeramente.- Además "tú eres una gran dama", lo haz demostrado una y mil veces.

- Albert, no es lo mismo asistir a una pequeña reunión familiar que demostrarlo ante toda esa gente que espera maravillas de mí. Jamás estuve a la altura de la familia. Por eso es que me negué a que me presentaran como una Andrew. La Tía Abuela lo dijo muchas veces, que había sido un gran error haberme adoptado.

- Si, te lo dijo tantas veces que terminaste por creerlo…- Rompió una pequeña rama con frustración trozo a trozo y tiro los pedazos hacia el pasto, pensando en sus palabras.- No sabes como me arrepiento de no imponerme ante ella sobre este asunto. Esa fue una irresponsabilidad de mi parte, haber permitido que te tratara así, debí haber puesto en su lugar a Sara y a sus hijos. Es una de las cosas que hacen que mi conciencia este intranquila.- Albert miró con semblante triste hacia el lago. Luego se recostó de espaldas poniendo el dorso de su mando en la frente

- No digas eso, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.- Ella se recostó junto a él. Albert la rodeo con su brazo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.- Ellos son como son y punto…Es solo que tengo tanto miedo de causarte problemas.

- Como hare para que entiendas…Eres… lo más importante de mi vida. Mi mayor ilusión por muchos años. Nada de lo que hagas puede afectarme, al contrario… Todo lo tuyo me gusta y me siento inmensamente feliz de que seas mi esposa…Me crees?.- Le dijo mirándola con intensidad.

- Si…

- Quiero que seas mi amiga, mi confidente, mi amante…eso es lo que espero de ti como la señora Andrew…Lo demás no me importa. Estoy seguro que en todo momento demostrarás que eres una gran dama, no una hueca muñeca de sociedad.

- Tienes mucha fe en mí…

- Siempre la he tenido, te admiro desde que te conocí, eres maravillosa en todos los sentidos. Libre, independiente, valiente...- Ella lo miraba extasiada, incluso sus amigos podrían pensar las mismas cosas de ella pero solo él lograba dar ese toque verosímil a las palabras. Con él su autoestima se elevaba hasta el infinito, se sentía valiente y sobretodo valiosa.- Te amo como eres…

El se acercó a sus labios rozándolos sutilmente con los suyos. Ella abrió levemente la boca y el aprovecho para posesionarse de ella, jugando dulcemente con su lengua, saboreándola, llenándose de sus labios, iniciando un beso poderoso, posesivo, sublime que a ella la estaba dejando sin aliento. Con la poca razón que le quedaba pensaba como era posible que con un solo beso pudiera su príncipe hacer vibrar todo su cuerpo. El empezó a recorrer con sus manos su espalda bajando hacia su cintura. Sus caricias encendían la llama de la pasión en su interior. Pero se obligo a sí misma volver a la realidad. Por un instante logro separarse de su dominio.

- Albert…Alguien puede vernos…- Le hablo en un susurro. El tenía los ojos cerrados y entre beso y beso hablo también.

- Le dije a Leonora que no nos molestaran…Que evitara que se pasearan por los alrededores…

- Si pero… no esta bien…- El se separo de ella, la miro y suspiro con decepción aunque dibujando una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Se recargo en un brazo apoyando la cabeza en su mano y siguió mirándola. Se sentía deseoso de tenerla y pensaba que no se cansaría nunca de su presencia. De repente y traspasando por el hueco de su hombro y su cuello vio a lo lejos una silueta que se oculto en un árbol.

Ella lo miraba con ternura.

- Sabes me gustaría conocer la ciudad. Quiero ir al zoológico.

- Mañana tengo una junta importante con gente de la alcaldía y mis socios, pero podremos salir por la tarde. Dolores quería que los acompañáramos al club de aquí de Nashville, y me dijo que ella me avisaba el día, el club tiene una alberca muy bonita, canchas de tenis, y muchas otras cosas.

- Me encantaría ir, el clima es excelente para nadar.

- Mañana por la mañana puedes ir de compras. Aprovecha para comprarnos bañador. Le mandare avisar a Dolores para que te acompañe…Preciosa, adelántate adentro de la casa, yo tengo que…ver algunas cosas del jardín. En unos momentos estoy contigo.

- Está bien.- Se levantaron, Candy sintió un poco distraído a Albert y su semblante serio le causo extrañeza. Tomo la manta donde habían descansado sus cuerpos y la canasta de bocadillos. Se encamino a la casa. Cuando llevaba distancia de él se giro y lo vio en la misma posición donde se había quedado al despedirla, sonriéndole aún.

El la vio alejarse y entrar a los jardines que colindaban con la casa, miro de reojo y vio la silueta moverse. Tratando de despistar, se encamino a la orilla del lago pasando por detrás de un árbol grande, fue entonces que lo vio con claridad. El sujeto se distrajo viendo a la pecosa caminar hasta la casa lo que le permitió a él moverse con la agilidad de un felino y llegar sin que el sujeto se diera cuenta.

Con habilidad se planto por detrás de él, el sujeto se percato de su presencia por que se giró rápidamente lanzando su puño con fuerza hacia la cara de Albert, sin embargo él lo esquivó con facilidad lo que le permitió sujetarle el brazo y aplicarle una llave que lo llevó directo al suelo con la rodilla del rubio en su espalda.

- Aaah!

- QUIEN ES USTED? QUE ESTA HACIENDO AQUÍ?.- Albert gritaba sin soltarle el brazo y con el hombre totalmente sometido, sus gritos fueron oídos por su chofer que salió directamente hacia ellos.- RESPONDA?

- Señor William, que sucede?.- Le dijo alarmado el joven moreno

- Llama a la policía Henry…Diles que tenemos un ladrón!…- Dijo Albert sin mirarlo y sujetando al tipo que no dejaba de forcejear y quejarse por el dolor

- Tranquilo señor William, el es el hermano de la señora Grace.- Albert miro a Henry sin soltar al hombre, apretando la mandíbula con frustración soltó el brazo del sujeto y se levando liberándolo. El hombre se levanto también con dificultad lanzándole una mirada de odio al rubio y sobándose el brazo. Albert no se dejo intimidar, tenía bastante experiencia tratando con todo tipo de hombres rudos incluso asesinos en potencia.

- Que estaba haciendo oculto en los árboles?…- Le pregunto Albert con firmeza

- Solo fumaba un cigarrillo.- Recalco el hombre con desprecio lanzando una mirada altanera. Albert lo miro con gran desconfianza ya que había visto lascivia en su mirar cuando con los ojos siguió a su esposa, oculto en las sombras.

- Si vino a visitar a su hermana por que no esta con ella?

- El trabaja aquí señor William, llegó ayer…- Le dijo Henry con semblante asustado. Albert lanzo una mirada fría a Henry y luego miró a al sujeto.

- Tenga cuidado con lo que hace…- Dijo Albert con tono de advertencia sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada de odio que le lanzaba el hermano de su ama de llaves, volvió a mirar a su chofer y caminó hacia atrás sin darles la espalda. Luego se giro y camino hacia la casa, conteniendo su enojo. Entro a la mansión y en la estancia vio a Florencia que sacudía las repisas de madera.- Donde esta Grace?.- Pregunto a la doncella con semblante serio.

- E…en la cocina señor.- Dijo la joven asustada.

- Llámala, dile que necesito hablar con ella. La espero en la biblioteca.

- Si señor!.- Dijo Florencia y salió a toda velocidad.  
Albert entró a la biblioteca. Fue directo al escritorio y se sentó en la silla principal. Miraba hacia la ventana todavía ofuscado por lo que había sucedido. En la mirada de ese hombre se reflejaba el alma de una bestia que él reconocía muy bien, haciéndolo recordar uno de los sucesos más aterradores de su vida. Se volvió a levantar, camino hacia el servibar y se sirvió una copa de coñac que tomó de un solo trago. Se giró avanzando hasta la ventana y fue entonces que el ama de llaves entro a la biblioteca.

- Me llamaba señor?.- Albert la miró, respiró profundo y se calmo.

- Grace, por que no me dijo que había contratado a su hermano para trabajar aquí en la casa?

- S…señor, yo…El señor Johnson me pidió que contratara a una persona para que se hiciera cargo del jardín.

- Si pero sabe perfectamente que el personal debe dar referencias antes de ser contratado.

- Si…yo se señor pero…le dije a la señora…ayer y ella reviso las referencias y dijo que no había problema…Ha…hablo con mi hermano y me dijo que estaba contratado…- Albert la miraba con semblante serio, se extraño de que Candy no le hubiera comentado nada. No podía desacreditarla ante su personal, como su esposa tenía todo el derecho de decidir sobre su casa, pero le pesaba que fuera tan ingenua.

- Di órdenes precisas de que no se nos molestara. Si se va a encargar del jardín no lo quiero merodeando por la casa. O cuando estamos dando un paseo por el lago.

- Esta bien señor

- Y le prevengo, no estoy seguro de que quede contratado. Entendió?

- S…si señor.

- Será mejor que vaya a atenderlo, puede tener una contusión en el brazo.

- L…le pasó algo?.- Albert la miro de manera intimidante.- Lo siento…C…con permiso.- Se disculpo la mujer y salió a toda prisa.

Él se sentó de nuevo. Respiro profundamente y se recargo en la silla, con una mano froto su cien derecha, recordando la penumbra del amanecer en la sabana.

Los gritos de esas jóvenes y niñas todavía retumbaban en su cabeza y la impotencia que sintió estaba fresca en su memoria. No pudo hacer nada. Los cuerpos esparcidos y la sangre de inocentes derramada con aquella bestialidad, sin ninguna justificación, solo los vestigios de instintos brutales, de animales con cuerpos de hombres…Las hienas merodeando para comer carroña.

Candy lo esperaba impaciente, había oído los gritos desde afuera de la habitación. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y él no llegaba. La duda le carcomía así que decidió encaminarse a buscarlo, cuando iba hacia la puerta esta se abrió y él apareció. La miraba con semblante serio y malhumorado.

- Que paso? Discutiste con alguien? Se oyeron tus gritos desde el pasillo de afuera.- Lo ametrallo con sus preguntas. El no dejo su semblante.

- Si, tuve un disgusto con un empleado.- Camino hacia la cama. Su mandíbula estaba tensa.

- Con el hermano de Grace?

- Si…Por que no me dijiste que lo habías contratado?.- Ella lo miro contrariada. Desvió la mirada y se giro, para no darle la cara. Mordió su labio inferior y mintió.

- Pues no le di importancia…Grace me dijo que era su hermano y…Lo entreviste, le hice unas preguntas y pensé que no tenía nada de malo contratarlo.- Se frotaba las manos con ansiedad, sentía un dolor enorme en su corazón pues sabía que estaba mintiendo.

- Pero para contratar personal hay que seguir un protocolo.

- No sabía que tenías que ser detective para contratar a alguien.- Dijo Candy en tono molesto y sarcástico

- No es eso, es…- Albert se froto la frente con impaciencia.- Tienes que tomar en cuenta muchos factores para contratar a alguien, entiende que nosotros dependemos de la gente que nos rodea, deben ser confiables.

- Si pero, tu contrataste a su hermana, ese pobre hombre no tiene trabajo y no creí que…

- Mira, a lo que me refiero es… Debemos saber todo de ellos, conocerlos y comprobar que lo que dicen es cierto. Hay que ser muy perspicaz, intuitivo…inteligente para…- De inmediato se arrepintió de sus palabras. Fue solo una la que desató de inmediato el enojo de Candy.

- Pues…Discúlpame por no ser inteligente!.- Lo miraba con el seño fruncido.

- Candy no quise decir eso… es solo…

- Se muy bien lo que quisiste decir…Tienes razón, no tengo la menor idea de cómo contratar una persona, ni tampoco como dirigir una casa, ni como ser una gran dama. Creo que esta vez te haz equivocado conmigo y me haz sobreestimado, tal vez nunca seré la gran señora Andrew que todos esperan.- Candy levanto la voz ligeramente.

- Pero…Ni si quiera estamos hablando de eso.- Albert de tapo la cara con sus manos y se sentó en la cama.

- Claro que si, estas disgustado con una decisión que tome, estas costumbres…este protocolo como tu dices, ni si quiera lo conozco.- Ella empezó a hablar en tono alterado.- Ahora imagínate en una situación en la que tenga que tomar otras decisiones, voy a quedar en ridículo como siempre ante tu familia. Estoy harta de que siempre que hago algo para la familia Andrew todo lo hecho a perder.

- De que estas hablando?

- De todo, estoy cansada de ser para todos la estúpida huérfana jugando a la cenicienta!.- Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar por sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada para contenerlas.- No tengo ni la habilidad, ni el carácter de una gran señora. No quiero mil sirvientes que me digan que hacer, ni que vestir, ni sentirme prisionera… ni familiares que me digan cosas hirientes como que soy una dama de establo, o…ver el desprecio de los demás al enterarse de mi origen…- Ella estaba casi gritando.- Me deje deslumbrar por toda esa vida de lujos, de ensueño…Creyendo que algún día me verían como parte de la familia…Debiste elegir a una mujer de clase, de una gran familia, como las que desfilaban en las cenas que la señora Elroy organizaba para ti.

- Ninguna de esas mujeres vacías y frívolas me intereso nunca!... Esas…divas con semblante altanero fingiendo estar muertas de amor por mí. Era a ti a quien quería!- Dijo Albert con fastidio y tono alterado también

- Y que importan los sentimientos, esas mujeres cumplen con los estándares de tu familia, del consejo, una de ellas debió ser la señora Andrew, no yo.

- Como puedes decir eso? Estas insinuando que debí elegir a una de esas mujeres idiotas, llenas de prejuicios, bellas por fuera pero podridas por dentro, renunciando a mis sentimientos, a mi ser como persona. Si es así es que no me conoces.

- Y que mas da que te conozca, ya no eres un hombre cualquiera. Eres el señor Andrew, el todo poderoso. Debiste elegir a una dama distinguida no a mí. No soy mujer para ti…No debí...

- Casarte conmigo?.- Dijo él casi de inmediato. Albert se había levantado de la cama cuando ella empezó a llorar y se situó junto a ella. Se giró para verlo, sus ojos azules tenían una sombra oscura.

- No quise decir eso.

- Pero lo pensaste.

Ella no dejaba de mirarlo, aunque lo había pensado no era por los motivos que el creía. Sin embargo ya era tarde, lo había herido en lo más profundo. La tristeza de su rostro la hacían sentir sumamente culpable, lo que por muchos años había sentido, lo había descargado en un instante de la manera mas burda, sus palabras salieron a borbotones con su frustración reprimida por tanto tiempo. El limpio sus lágrimas y acarició su mejilla.

- Solo un día…solo ha pasado un día Candy...- Ella se quedo paralizada, sin habla sintiendo un fuerte escalofrió recorrer toso su cuerpo.- Perdóname. Me deje llevar por mis sentimientos y te arrastre a todo esto. No soy todo poderoso… Nunca quise serlo. Lo único que he querido es ser yo mismo. Quería ser digno de tu cariño.- Las alarmas se encendieron en la pecosa al ver su semblante, nunca antes vio su rostro tan desencajado. Se maldijo a si misma intensamente.

- Albert no es lo que piensas!.- Dijo en tono asustado.

- No te preocupes…Te entiendo perfectamente.- Ella sostuvo la mano de él en su mejilla. Su respiración se agito presa del pánico. El la soltó y avanzo hacia la puerta.

- Albert escúchame…- El se paro en el umbral de la puerta.

- No eres prisionera de nadie, eres libre como siempre incluso de irte si lo deseas…-Le dijo mirando al vacío con la puerta abierta.- Jamás te obligaría a nada…Te amo demasiado!…Estoy dispuesto a todo por verte feliz.- Giró su cabeza para verla.- Incluso a perderte…- Y se marcho cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Ella se deshizo en llanto, calló de rodillas al suelo dando grandes sollozos. Ese era el resultado de toda una vida de desprecios por parte de la familia que la adopto y los vino a descargar en la única persona que la había tratado con dignidad, con ternura…con amor.

- Que hice…Eres una estúpida Candy…Una estúpida!...


	8. Chapter 8 LA VERDAD EN MI CORAZÓN

LA VERDAD EN MI CORAZÓN

POV CANDY

Sostenía entre mis brazos la almohada, imaginando que era su cuerpo. Cerraba los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, recordando mis palabras…Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás. Esa mujer había entrado a la recamara hecha un mar de lágrimas, implorándome que la ayudara. Que mintiera, y yo estúpidamente me dejé convencer, iniciando una reacción en cadena de frases que terminaron por decepcionarlo, por herirlo…Mi príncipe…Mi Albert

Él me había elegido a mí…a mí… de entre tantas mujeres hermosas y finas. Y lo había herido de una manera artera.

Recuerdo el rostro de algunas, su distinción, su clase pero…Albert tenía razón, estaban huecas. Me sentía tan fuera de lugar junto a ellas. Con sus absurdas platicas de moda, de sus chismes, devorándose unas a otras. Torpes al hablar y totalmente ignorantes.

Y sin embargo ese era el tipo de mujer que según la Tía abuela, mi príncipe merecía. Recuerdo tanto sus palabras, sus advertencias. Cerré mi corazón hacia él por que no era digna de amarlo. Eso pensaban los Legan, la Tía Elroy y esa mujer que representa a su esposo en el consejo.

La distinguida señora Sofía Belacqua. Sus palabras me destruyeron. Las tengo tan vividas en mis oídos…

_Habían pasado casi un año de que me enteré que William Albert Andrew, El tío Abuelo era Albert. Nuestra amistad seguía igual que siempre. Inquebrantable._

_Me fui a Chicago tras pasar una temporada en el hogar de Pony, decidí buscar trabajo de nuevo y él me facilito las cosas. Después de unos días de llegar, estaba trabajando en el Hospital Santa Juana. Conseguí otro departamento en la ciudad y para él era más fácil verme ya que estaba cerca del corazón comercial. _

_Una tarde de marzo, esperaba a Albert en los jardines de la mansión. Me mando un hermoso ramo de flores a mi apartamento con una nota en la que me decía que tenía que hablar un asunto muy importante conmigo…"Con amor Albert"… Así firmo su nota. El no lo sabe, pero tengo guardada cada una de ellas. Como un tesoro. _

_Estaba tan ilusionada. Después de la fiesta en el hogar de Pony, algo cambió en mi corazón. A mis casi 18 años, guardaba el deseo de que se me declarara. Sentía mariposas cuando me miraba, cuando sus brazos fuertes y cálidos me apretaban entre ellos…_

_Roger salió a mi encuentro y me dijo que la Tía Abuela me buscaba._

_- Señorita Candice. La señora Elroy la busca, quiere que la encuentre en la biblioteca._

_- Gracias Roger, enseguida voy.- El fiel mayordomo me condujo a su encuentro. Al entrar me sorprendí de ver a esas tres mujeres. Me miraron como a un bicho, incluso con asco. Yo traía puesto un vestido sencillo, pero que a Albert le gustaba, por que me decía que con él me veía muy linda. Mi tarde especial se convirtió en una de las peores de mi vida._

_- Buenas tardes.- Salude a las mujeres con cortesía._

_- Pasa Candice, y cierra la puerta.- Dijo la Tía Elroy. Mis manos temblaban y al caminar sentí que mis piernas también lo hacían.- Siéntate._

_- Estoy a sus ordenes señora Elroy.- Le dije con dignidad y tomando asiento donde me había indicado._

_- Candice, necesitamos tratar un asunto muy serio contigo.- La miraba fijamente, pero sentía los ojos de las otras dos directos hacia mi._

_- Usted dirá._

_- Candice, en unos días vendrán de Londres personas muy importantes para la familia. Y es necesario que entiendas lo que te voy a decir. Entre esas personas viene la futura prometida de William.- Sentí como si mi corazón se hubiera detenido, me quedé sin aire en los pulmones. Fue la sensación más amarga que he sentido y eso es mucho decir._

_- Como debes suponer William estará muy ocupado atendiendo a la que será su futura esposa y necesita estar libre de distracciones.- Dijo la señora Legan con una sonrisa irónica._

_- Debes abstenerte de agobiarlo con tu presencia. William es el hombre más importante de esta familia y no puede perder el tiempo atendiendo a una recogida como tú.- Dijo madame Sofía. Sus palabras retumbaron en mi interior. Miré a la señora Elroy y no me sostuvo la mirada, bajo la cabeza. Me sentí humillada nuevamente, como antaño, como siempre… ya no era una Andrew, de hecho nunca lo fui. Yo había renunciado a ellos aunque en un papel constara que todavía llevaba ese apellido._

_ Como podía aspirar a su amor. Ya no era Albert, mi Albert…Era William, patriarca de los Andrew._

_- Yo nunca lo he agobiado y no tengo la culpa de que busque mi compañía._

_- Candice, como decirlo para que te entre en la cabeza. ¡__**Eres… la peor desgracia que ha tenido esta familia!**__ No solo fuiste causante de la muerte de Anthony sino también de la deshonra de los Andrew. Le damos gracias al cielo que no te casaras con Neal, pero esto es distinto. Sabemos cuales son tus intenciones pero grábate muy bien esto en la mente: ¡William Albert Andrew jamás será tuyo! Eres una insignificante huérfana y él merece una dama como esposa, no una mujer como tú.- Las palabras de Sofía calaban en lo mas profundo de mi corazón._

_- No se de que esta usted hablando. Albert es mi amigo, mi familia._

_- Podrás engañar a todos, pero se que en el fondo aspiras a ser algo más que…"Su amiga".- La mirada de esa mujer era intimidante, aún más que la de Sara Legan. Su frialdad me fulminaba. Era evidente que me aborrecía y el sentimiento era mutuo._

_- Jamás me alejaré de él, si me lo pide en persona entonces lo hare.- Le dije con altanería._

_- Candice, te haz puesto a pensar en el daño tan grande que le puedes causar?_

_- Que quiere decir señora Legan?_

_- Si insistes en mantener tu "amistad" con él, el consejo puede removerlo como cabeza de familia.- Dijo la arpía inglesa. Sentí que caía en un pozo sin fondo. En mi interior algo se quebró sin que pudiera ser reparado nunca. _

_Mire nuevamente a la señora Elroy, nunca volvió a mirarme. Más bien me esquivaba. Tenía que renunciar incluso a ser su amiga para librarlo de las represalias del consejo. Me levante como pude y me dirigí a la puerta. Antes de abrirla gire para mirar a esas mujeres._

_- No se preocupen, no volveré a molestarlos. Con permiso._

_- Candice!….- La Tía Abuela se había levantado de su asiento y me miraba con semblante afectado.- Siempre serás bien recibida en esta casa._

_ Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, que creí que si hablaba las lágrimas saldrían sin poder detenerlas. Solo asentí con mi cabeza y salí de ese lugar. Escuche a lo lejos que me llamaban cuando me eche a correr después de cruzar la puerta principal. _

_Llore…llore tanto, como ahora. Tenía que cerrar mi corazón y matar en un instante años de cariño, de ilusión…Albert nunca sería para mi…solo sería mi tutor, el hombre al que le debía mi apellido, solo un buen amigo…Por que si daba rienda suelta a mis sentimientos, entonces debía admitir que lo amaba…que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él. _

La tarde ha caído y él no esta. No ha vuelto, lo extraño tanto…En tres días su presencia se ha vuelto indispensable para poder respirar, vivir…¡No!...ya lo era…lo único que hice fue engañarme a mi misma, renunciando a mis sentimientos…a mi amor por él, añorando un romance fallido con Terry y luego comprometiéndome con un hombre que cree en mi imaginación, que no existía.

Quería desesperadamente arrancarme este amor que sentía, que burdamente me fingí enamorada, estafándome a mi y a mi corazón.

Estoy tan cansada de ir contra corriente, siempre luchando como fiera por mi felicidad, y de perder…Siempre perder.

No quiero…No quiero perderlo…¡_LO AMO!..._Y es lo único verdadero que tengo…

La cabeza le dolía como nunca antes. No recordaba si quiera una vez en la que se hubiera sentido por lo menos mareado. Tomaba alcohol con moderación, nunca hasta olvidarse de todo. Las sienes palpitantes retumbaban doloridas. Giró su cabeza y la vio, con sus ojos cerrados, hinchados de llorar, desnuda bajo las sábanas.

Los recuerdos eran borrosos, y se sentía culpable por ellos. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza apretando su frente, recordando…

Había estado tomando toda la tarde encerrado en la biblioteca. Herido, con el alma carcomida por los celos a todos los que habían disfrutado de su compañía, de su enamoramiento. De nada habían servido sus esfuerzos, nunca la había conquistado. La amo en silencio por tantos años, añorando sus labios, su cuerpo, loco por ella. No estaba dispuesto a perderla, si era preciso la obligaría a quedarse con él, aunque no lo amara.

Sintió una furia incontrolable, una pasión desbordada, quería poseerla, hacerla suya, era su derecho, ante la ley, el derecho que le daba ser el primer hombre en su vida, haberse hecho mujer en sus brazos.

La luna se asomaba por el ventanal de la biblioteca, actuando como catalizador de sus emociones. No podía controlarse, el alcohol había cumplido con su cometido, envenenado su sangre y su cerebro, volviéndolo irracional. Aventó la copa que sostenía a la pared haciéndose añicos.

Salió casi corriendo de la biblioteca y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Camino rápidamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación. Abrió la puerta de par en par y la vio, recostada a los pies de la cama. Llorando, tal vez añorando al cretino, al actor…a otro, no a él.

Ella se sorprendió al verlo, se incorporó y dijo su nombre…

- Albert!.- Con un fuego incontrolable en la mirada cerro de un golpe la puerta, se fue hacia ella y la tomo por los brazos.- Albert espera…

- ERES MIA ENTIENDES! QUIERAS O NO QUIERAS ME PERTENECES!

- Albert por favor!.- Ella no dejaba de llorar. La levanto en brazos y la depositó en la cama posicionándose sobre ella.

- NO ME IMPORTA QUE NO ME AMES… POR MUCHO TIEMPO TE AME EN SILECIO….PERO YA NO…ERES MIA Y SERAS MIA PARA SIEMPRE!.

La beso de manera brutal, ella forcejeaba para librarse de su agarre. Una y otra vez lo esquivaba pero era tan fuerte que ni si quiera lograba apartarlo de su boca. Hasta que se zafó como pudo y dio un grito desgarrador que le devolvió a él la cordura.

- ALBERT, NOOO!…- La miró aterrado, lo que estaba haciendo lo rebajo al nivel de las bestias que tanto odiaba. Ella lloraba con sus manos cruzadas en el pecho. La soltó y se sentó en la cama con las manos estirando sus cabellos. Agitando su cabeza, incrédulo de lo que había hecho.

- Perdóname…Por favor… perdóname….- Le dijo sollozando de manera amarga. Su amor no correspondido lo había llevado a cometer una bajeza. Se sentía el más miserable de los hombres, un animal en potencia.

La luz de la vela aromática que Candy tenía encendida se apagó con una ráfaga de viento que atravesó una ventana, dejando la habitación en penumbras. El sonido del viento afuera acompañaba los leves sollozos que cada uno emitía. El tiempo pasó calmando sus corazones.

Dejó de oír su llanto y sintió su mano en el hombro. Ella estaba arrodillada en la cama junto a él. Y escucho su voz entrecortada.

- Soy tuya Bert…Siempre lo he sido…- Una tenue luz se colaba iluminando su rostro mojado. Él volvió a llorar agachando su cabeza y ella acarició sus cabellos con ternura. Se volteo a mirarla de nuevo, quería volver a implorar perdón pero ella lo atrajo a su boca. El sabor del alcohol y despecho estaba en él, pero también el del amor y la pasión.

Su recuerdo en ese momento era muy claro. Ella llevo sus manos a su bata y la quito de su cuerpo. Lentamente se recostó en la cama, invitándolo, esperándolo.

Después de lo que había hecho se sentía avergonzado, y sin embargo más deseoso que nunca de amarla. Temiendo un rechazo ella extendió su mano hacia él. Se despojo de su ropa también y fue hacia ella.

Albert sabía a alcohol, sudor y sándalo. Para Candy fue la experiencia más erótica de su vida. Lo dejo saciarse de su cuerpo, con la desesperación contenida.

Era su esposo, el hombre que amaba…y le pertenecía.

* * *

bueno a ver que les parece este capitulo...No me odien y mucha paciencia, que esta maraña se esta desenredado, ok? muchas gracias a todas por leerme y hasta el próximo capitulo


	9. ACLARANDO

Escudriñando en los cimientos.

Antes que nada les mando un fuerte saludo y agradecimiento a todas las hermosas personas que están leyendo este fic.

Quiero ahondar en algunos puntos que son importantes para el desarrollo del mismo y que son necesarios para su comprensión

**Primero:** la historia se desarrolla no al principio sino como consecuencia de múltiples sucesos anteriores que marcaron la vida después del festejo en el hogar de Pony, de hecho la historia se iba a llamar "Mi amor por ti empezó al revés", pero cuando empecé a escribirla y vi todo lo que en ella pasaba, no era posible ese titulo y ustedes se enterarán por que.

**Segundo:** Candy pudiera parecerles una chica facil, pero no es así, su entrega fue el resultado de una fuerte cantidad de sentimientos reprimidos que, como joven de principios de siglo, fue obligada a mantener ocultos. Llevándole incluso a confundir por completo sus sentimientos hacia él.

He leído algunos libros para entender un poco el pensamiento de ese tipo de chicas, que aunque Candy es muy independiente, presenta los mismos pensamientos moralistas de la época y no solo eso sino también prejuicios de clase social.

Y…tercero: (y más importante)

Albert…

Como empezar…este Albert es como comúnmente se presenta, es decir, el hombre de negocios, con gran arrogancia, don de mando, que con una mirada domina, con sagacidad mental que lo hace un haz en las finanzas, reservado, súper inteligente…pero dentro de un ser humano…

Me explico:

Es un joven de 27 años (casi 28) que toda su vida ha querido ser el mismo. Criado bajo estrictas normas de educación, modales y refinamiento, como corresponde a la familia a la que pertenece.

Pero se hizo a sí mismo y con la ayuda de George, más que con alguna otra persona. Estudio en el colegio San Pablo de Londres y se especializo con tutores en economía, administración y…su pasión: la biología.

Nunca fue presentado, es decir, ninguna persona de la aristocracia o de la familia Andrew lo conoció antes de ser William. Utilizaba pseudónimos que le ayudaron a moverse de incógnito y tener sus múltiples viajes y aventuras. Nunca toma en exceso, sabe pelear muy bien y defenderse, y cuando es solo Albert trae una navaja en bolsillo, para no ser sorprendido.

No utilizó el poder de la conquista, sino aprendió el arte de la seducción. Nunca tuvo amoríos con mujeres de sociedad, ni con vírgenes, más bien se relacionó con mujeres expertas, mundanas, con las que disfrutaba el placer de su compañía. No vulgares, más bien finas, con ideas inteligentes e independientes con las que aprendió a valorar la esencia de la mujer.

Es feminista y valora las ideas de todas, así como su lucha por ser tomadas en cuenta como personas y no como objetos.

Tiene muchos defectos, es impulsivo, celoso, soberbio en ocasiones, orgulloso, confiado, inseguro cuando esta ofuscado, pero que sabe defender sus ideas y escuchar a los demás.

Se aficionó por la ropa femenina cuando adoptó a Candy ya que tanto como el Tío Abuelo William y como Albert siempre se preocupo regalarle vestidos y zapatos.

Sabe contar chistes, trepar árboles y es muy buen atleta. Ama el ajedrez y la buena charla. Lee mucho y le gustan los domingos. No come en exceso pero le gusta la fruta y los dulces sabor cereza. Es espontaneo y se sonroja con facilidad. Y sobre todo, no le da vergüenza llorar aunque no lo hace comúnmente.

Solo se había enamoriscado, pero nunca pensó sentir esa pasión desbordada por una mujer, hasta que volvió a ver a Candy en Londres. Se sintió cohibido por los sentimientos encontrados que le hizo experimentar la chica. Y en su corazón guardo el secreto. Hasta que…Perdió la memoria. Desde ahí se volvió, su mejor amigo, su confidente, su cómplice y fue poco a poco que se enamoró de la forma más intensa. Cuando recobró la memoria fue cauteloso, discreto, siempre esperando el momento justo de revelar sus sentimientos.

Pero se le acabó el tiempo. Candy ya no era una niña, y buscaba al hombre ideal poniendo sus ojos lejos de él. No le decía pequeña en el sentido paternal, sino en el sentido de pertenencia, para el era "su" pequeña.

Este es Albert, el de mi historia.

Cree su personalidad a partir de varios personajes, desde los creados por autoras inglesas, hasta los personajes de los libros que actualmente están de moda.

Ojalá y les sirva para la comprensión de mi fic y no se decepcionen conforme avance.

Gracias por su atención y les mando un saludo grande.

atte: lily mtz. o sanlym


	10. Chapter 10 UN DIA DE TORMENTO

BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, OJALÁ Y SEA DE SU AGRADO Y NUEVAMENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.

UN DIA DE TORMENTO

Candy estaba parada en la puerta que daba al pasillo exterior de su habitación. El viento movía las cortinas de gasa blanca. Tenía su cabeza recargada en el marco de la puerta con la vista a las copas de los árboles. Unos mechones enroscados salían de entre su peinado y se agitaban con el viento. Miró a la cama y recordó las sensaciones que él la había hecho experimentar cuando recorrió su cuerpo. Había caído rendido, borracho… pero con satisfacción en su cara, después de la batalla del sexo. Una experiencia sumamente sensual…Pero no contaba como reconciliación.

No lo sintió cuando se fue. Ella también había caído rendida después de una tarde de llanto. Solo había dejado impregnada la habitación con su perfume, que ella aspiraba como si fuera esencia vital. Miró al buro y vio la cartera negra que el había dejado, dentro de ella había una gran cantidad de billetes. Sabía que era día de compras, pero jamás imaginó disponer de tanto dinero. Incluso cuando salían juntos cada quien pagaba lo suyo, con la modestia que le daba su raquítico sueldo de enfermera. Hasta eso había cambiado, ni como hija de los Andrew tuvo esos privilegios. Miró otra vez la cartera y mordió su labio inferior. ¿Que demonios se suponía que iba a hacer con tanto dinero?

La puerta sonó…

- Adelante!.- Dijo girándose hacia ella saliendo de su letargo.

- Señora, mi niña Dolores ya llegó.- Le dijo Leonora entrando a su habitación.

- Como? Ya no soy tu niña también?

- Jajajaja…Bueno, bueno también eres mi niña.

- Así esta mejor.- Candy deposito un beso grande en la mejilla de la mujer y la abrazó.- Anda, dile que no me tardo. Enseguidita bajo.

- Claro que si mi niña voy corriendo.- Y Leonora salió con una gran sonrisa.

Ella buscó una bolsa blanca, con bordados de canutillo. Guantes blancos vestían sus manos. Se miró al espejo. Su vestido era tipo chemise, con mangas cortas, de color café y crema, con encajes y bordados. No llegaba hasta abajo, con un ligero vuelo en la falda, como marcaban las nuevas tendencias, dejando al descubierto sus tobillos y sus hermosas zapatillas cruzadas de color ocre y blanco. Le calzaban tan bien, que estaba sorprendida.

Regalo de su esposo…Vestida no de niña…sino de mujer.

Miró al buro con resignación y encogiendo los hombros tomó la billetera y la guardó en su bolso, junto a su pintalabios y su espejo. Salió de la habitación sintiéndose por fin…Una gran señora.

Albert luchaba con fuerza para que sus ojos no se cerraran, observando desde la mesa de reuniones a su socio Frank con los planos de la ampliación de la fábrica. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Tenía su boca seca y una sed incontrolable, que el insípido té no quitaba. Se sentía como estúpido adolescente soportando las secuelas de su primera borrachera. Levantaba las cejas y parpadeaba tratando de no perder la concentración.

Y sin embargo…No estaba en esa sala de juntas. Estaba junto a la pecosa. Recordaba sus palabras, el dolor reflejado en sus lágrimas. Su entrega, que hacía que se aclarara la garganta y se revolviera en su silla.

Pero…Tal vez hubiera sido mejor dejarla en paz, pensó. Haberla dejado seguir su camino, lejos de una familia de costumbres rancias y prejuiciosas. Una familia banal carcomida por la arrogancia y la prepotencia, disfrazadas de buen gusto y distinción.

Él también hubiera sido feliz lejos de los Andrew, como caminante por el mundo, sin fortuna…Y tal vez, solo tal vez, la hubiera encontrado un día.

Estaba seguro que si así hubiera sido, la habría amado de la misma forma, sintiendo en su corazón un amor desbordado por ella...

Ya era casi medio día, y habían pasado toda la mañana de tienda en tienda. Y sin embargo ni los zapatos, ni los vestidos, ni la bisutería habían logrado distraerla de sus pesares. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, como una máquina de vapor a punto de estallar. Tenía la respiración agitada, inquieta. No se sentía cómoda entre tanta gente.

- Candy, te gusta este color?...Candy?

- Que? Perdón es que estaba distraída. Que me decías?- Dolores le hablaba con un sobrero en sus manos.

- Te pregunto que si te gusta el color del sombrero!.

- Si claro…Es muy bonito.- Dijo la pecosa desviando la mirada casi de inmediato.

- Bueno…Esta visto que esto de las compras ha sido un gran fracaso.- Dijo Dolores con aire de decepción.

- Discúlpame Dolores, lo siento tanto.- Le dijo Candy con semblante apenado.- Es que en estos momentos no me siento bien. Solo quiero irme a casa si no te importa. No soy una buena compañía.

- Pero que te pasa Candy?…Te veo muy triste, angustiada.- Dolores la miraba con semblante preocupado.

- No, yo solo…Dios!.- Candy se frotaba la frente conteniendo el llanto.

- Esta bien, esta bien! Vámonos, pero no a tu casa. Mejor a la mía y ahí me cuentas que te sucede.

- No, no es nada. Mejor me voy a mi casa.

- De ninguna manera! No te puedes ir a la mansión Andrew para encerrarte sola. No, mejor vamos a mi casa. Si no quieres contarme nada, no importa.

- No es falta de confianza, no me malinterpretes, es que…es tan largo de contar.- Dijo Candy frunciendo el seño, moviendo nerviosamente una pierna. Conteniendo el bólido de sentimientos.

- Bueno, entonces vámonos ahora. Encontraras que una de mis cualidades es escuchar. Prometo que seré como una tumba y si te puedo ayudar en algo que mejor.

- Gracias…

Dolores dejó el sobrero en el estante, tomaron las escasas bolsas de compras y se encaminaron fuera del establecimiento, donde Henry las esperaba en el coche. Se fueron rumbo a la mansión de los Douglas.

Llevaba dos horas soportando la voz de ese hombre, asesor de la alcaldía. Era tan chillante y pausada que estuvo a punto de tomar los planos, enrollarlos y usarlos como soga para ahorcar con ellos a ese sujeto.

En cuanto dejó de hablar el hombrecillo, dio gracias al cielo de que terminara el tormento. Una secretaria llego a la reunión con una jarra de agua fresca, con suculentos cubitos de hielo flotando dentro de ella.

Ni si quiera lo pensó, se lanzó a la jarra y se sirvió vaso tras vaso de agua sin importarle que todos lo observaban azorados. Estaba haciendo el papelón de su vida. Se acabó casi media jarra sin dar tiempo a la secretaria de preguntarles a los presentes si querían un vaso también.

Minutos después estaba en el baño, mirándose al espejo sobre el lavabo. Soltó una risa irónica, era todo tan cómico. Abrió la llave y se mojo la cara, pasando sus manos húmedas por su nuca frotándose el cuello. La puerta se abrió y Frank entro al retrete.

- Que hay William, todo bien?

- Si es solo… un fuerte dolor de cabeza…- Albert tomo una toalla de papel y se limpió la cara y las manos.

- Si ya lo creo ese hombre tenía a todos a punto de salir corriendo, además… no estas acostumbrado a tomar en exceso, verdad?- Albert se rio de si mismo con la cara rojo tomate.

- Generalmente soy muy moderado con la bebida.

- Los pesares no se quitan con el alcohol. Solo es una ilusión óptica.

- Cierto… como en el desierto, un oasis imaginario.- Albert miro a Frank y luego esbozo una sonrisa al suelo.

- Vamos, que el alcalde ya esta impaciente.

- Si.- Hizo bola la toalla de papel y la aventó al cesto de basura

Los dos se encaminaron a donde el alcalde y otros funcionarios, además de la prensa los esperaban.

- Señor William, venga tome una copa con nosotros.- Le Dijo el alcalde de Nashville.

- Muchas gracias, pero creo que ya tome bastante liquido por el día de hoy.- Todos soltaron una carcajada.

- Bueno, pero no se negara a acompañarnos a al club. Estoy muy entusiasmado de que conozca a mi sobrina Petunia.- Albert levanto las cejas y quedó sin habla, apenas iba a emitir palabra cuando Frank se adelanto.

- Lo que pasa es que nuestro querido William esta impaciente por volver a casa. Solo hace dos días que se caso y como comprenderán no puede dejar sola a su esposa por tanto tiempo…Gajes de recién casado.- Albert esbozo una sonrisa y se sonrojó levemente. Miró a Frank que tenía una mano en su espalda con semblante triunfal. Todos quedaron asombrados. Los reporteros inmediatamente comenzaron a tomar nota.

- Pero como es posible? Mil felicidades!.- El alcalde dio un abrazo a Albert y los demás lo siguieron. El color cereza de su cara no desapareció mientras lo felicitaban. Los reporteros tomaron unas cuantas instantáneas. – Entonces, debemos conocer a la afortunada.

- Créame, el afortunado soy yo.- Dijo Albert esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Un reportero llamo la atención de Robert.

- Disculpe no tiene una fotografía de la esposa?.- Robert le habló al oído a Thomas y este se dirigió a Albert

- William, tienes una foto de Candy?.- Le preguntó

- Si…- Dijo Albert sacando su reloj de bolsillo. Mostrándole el retrato de la pecosa.

- A ver…- Dijo El alcalde junto a otro funcionario.- Ahora entiendo por que se siente afortunado, su esposa es muy bella.

Todos los presentes se pasaron el reloj de Albert para admirar a la "Señora Andrew". Todos comentaban la dulzura de su mirada, y su gran belleza. Por último lo tomo Robert y se lo mostró a la gente de la prensa. Sin autorización la sacaron del portarretrato. Albert se dio cuenta y llamo la atención de los reporteros.

- No la maltrate por favor!.- Dijo Albert con semblante serio y suplicante.

Uno de los fotógrafos ilumino la fotografía con la luz ámbar de una lámpara manual. Y otro sujeto tomó varias fotos utilizando diferentes lentes. Serviría por lo menos para realizar un grabado que un experto retocaría y lo pudieran publicar en la gaceta del día siguiente, antes del tiraje Dominical. El periódico era el "New York Times"…

- Ten William. En esta foto Candy se ve muy bonita.- Le dijo Robert entregándole su reloj ya con la fotografía dentro.

- Si, se la tomaron el año pasado en su cumpleaños, cuando cumplió diez y nueve.

- Es muy joven y hermosa.- Dijo Frank.- Bueno, por que no nos vamos encaminando al club?

- Lo siento, pero quede de llevar a Candy al zoológico.- Dijo Albert disculpándose.

- Por dios William, como se ve que no conoces a Dolores. A esta hora han de estar todavía comprando todo lo que encuentren en las tiendas. Que te parece si nos vamos al club y mandamos por ellas. En cuanto lleguen les avisaran que se reúnan con nosotros. Voy a hablar a la casa para que les avisen.- Frank se dirigió a la oficina del alcalde.

Al rubio no le entusiasmaba la idea de ver a Candy entre tanta gente, pero no podía ser descortés. Deseaba estar con ella a solas, hablarle de sus sentimientos, pedir perdón nuevamente por su comportamiento de la noche anterior. Hacer un último intento…O perderla para siempre si ella decidía irse.

No la dejaría desamparada. Gozaría siempre de su protección y su apellido.

POV CANDY.

Como contar en unas horas toda una vida. Como hacer para no omitir los detalles importantes, las risas, las perdidas…Los sucesos que marcaron para siempre cada palmo de mi existencia. Como poder omitir la dulzura de una mirada, la aventura de un viaje en auto o la sedosidad de una cabellera castaña. De los tres mosqueteros, del primer amor…De la tristeza, del repudio, de la mentira y de lo que desesperadamente quise alcanzar…Merecer a la familia Andrew.

De la ilusión, de la soberbia, del azul de una mirada de fuego que te derrite con solo posar los ojos en los tuyos. Del primer beso, de la intriga, del desprecio, del odio que carcome el alma y destruye los sentidos.

Del despertar a la vida como mujer, valiente, decidida, capaz de salir adelante. Con la entereza que tienen los que se labran el destino a sí mismos. De los que carecen de medios pero que tienen la fuerza para luchar, subsistir y aferrarse a cada momento feliz para forjarse un futuro... pero que engloba un todo…Un común denominador…Albert…

Le conté a Dolores con lujo de detalle casi veinte años de una vida colorida. Puedo decir que fue más fácil de lo que creí, me inspiraba mucha confianza. No presumía cuando decía que era muy buena escuchando. Solo me interrumpía para hacer una pregunta en el momento preciso. Era magnifica llevando una conversación…Bueno más bien me dejo hablar todo el tiempo.

Le conté, como si fuera una vieja amiga, los desprecios por los que había pasado siendo parte de la familia Andrew. Esa parte fue difícil, ya que incluso ante mis amigos, trataba de minimizar los sentimientos de tristeza y humillación que la Tía Abuela y los Legan despertaban en mi. Le hable de mis madres y de la falsa identidad Albert…Hasta llegar a lo que me tenía así…

- Candy…Que cosas me haz contado!…Son dignas de una novela de Charlotte Brontë.

- No creo que sea para tanto.

- De verdad, haz vivido muchas cosas para ser tan joven. Digo….Es que…- Comenzaba a balbucear.- Querida dame un momento…- Y tomó un gran sorbo de su té.- Fuiste novia de Terrence Grandchester?.- Me dijo con una expresión de asombro casi cómica.

- Bueno…Si, solo por unos cuantos meses y por correspondencia. Cuando nos volvimos a ver fue para terminar.

- Candy, con razón tienes el marido que tienes. Es una historia fantástica.

- A mi no me lo parece.- Le digo con semblante de hastío.

- Claro, discúlpame, se que haz pasado por mucho sufrimiento, pero después de todo…Te quedaste con el premio mayor!.

- Si, un premio mayor que no merezco.- Le dije levantándome del sofá para caminar a la ventana de aquella amplia sala.

- Pero que cosas estas diciendo? Candy él te ama, conquistaste el corazón del que creo que era uno de los solteros mas cotizados de Estados Unidos. Ahora eres nada menos que su esposa.

- Una esposa que no es digna de él. Una y mil veces me han dicho que soy una desgracia para la familia.

- Y tu terminaste por creerlo.- Dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

- Albert me dijo lo mismo.- Le dije viéndola con el seño fruncido y me senté otra vez en el sofá.

- Candy, hay algo que no entiendo. Por que dudas si lo amas o no?

- Pues…por que desde siempre lo he querido como un amigo, nunca lo he visto como otra cosa.

- De verdad nunca?.- Veo su expresión de curiosidad y lo repienso.

- Bueno, admito que me gustaba.- Levanta una ceja esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica.- Esta bien…Me encanta, es guapísimo!.- Digo con entusiasmo y las dos reímos. Cuando acabamos yo emito un gran suspiro.- Desde que lo encontré en Londres cuando fui a estudiar allá me pareció que era el hombre muy guapo. Y cuando lo volví a ver en Chicago y vivimos juntos por lo de su amnesia, me gusto mucho más. Al romper con Terry la convivencia se volvió mas estrecha. Pasábamos muchos momentos juntos. Nos reíamos, me cuidaba. Sentí un vacío muy grande cuando se fue del departamento. Lo busque por varios días sin encontrarlo, hasta que me entere que era el tío William.

- Pero seguías viéndolo como un buen amigo.

- Al principio todo era como antes, pero sin darme cuenta algo cambio. Me fui a vivir a Chicago nuevamente para estar cerca de él. Me emocionaba mucho cuando llegaba a visitarme. Siempre que no estaba de viaje cenábamos juntos en mi departamento. Nos sentábamos en la sala y conversábamos por mucho rato. Me regalo varios libros que leíamos por turnos en voz alta. Es curioso que mencionaras a Charlotte Brontë por que me regalo un libro de ella. Jane Eyre, fue el que más me gusto. Una joven institutriz enamorada de un gran señor. Fue de a poco que creció algo en mi, era raro. Su forma de mirarme, de tomar mi mano. Me encantaba aspirar su perfume. En más de una ocasión me quede dormida en sus brazos después de un agotador día de trabajo.

- Sigo sin entenderte Candy…- Y me mira como escudriñando en mi interior.

- Lo se…- Y me mira fijamente, yo desvío la mirada nerviosa y continuo hablando.- Después de la fatídica tarde en la mansión Andrew, no lo volví a ver. Se que ese día fue a buscarme a mi apartamento, pero yo me fui al hospital y le dije a la jefa de enfermeras que si iban a buscarme dijera que no estaba ahí. Ese mimo día acepte irme una temporada a Boston, al Hospital General de Massachusetts y hacer una especialización en cirugía y uso de anestesia. Cuando volví, él se había ido. Estaba viajando para expandir el imperio Andrew. En ocasiones nos escribimos. Me contaba sobre sus viajes y yo le contaba lo que hacia. Me convencí a mi misma que todo había sido un error. Que había confundido mis sentimientos y me quede mas tranquila. Luego de un año de estar de viaje nos vimos de nuevo y sentí que ya no era como antes. Ya no me ponía nerviosa al verlo, solo me daba mucho gusto estar con él. Salíamos de vez en cuando. Solo eso. No había nada más. Después de un mes de estar en Chicago, volvió a partir.

- Entiendo.- Dijo Dolores con semblante pensativo.

- Luego mi amiga Annie me dijo que pronto se haría público el compromiso de Albert con la mujer que vino de Inglaterra, después de que él llegara de Brasil. Entendí de inmediato cual era mi lugar, él pronto se casaría y yo…estaría fuera de su vida. Sentí alegría por él y fue después que conocí a Richard. Nos hicimos amigos y poco a poco me fue conquistando. Empecé a ilusionarme, a pensar en una vida feliz al lado de un hombre que me quería. Por fin podría tener una familia, una de verdad.

- Y aceptaste casarte con él?.

- Si. Fue en Diciembre, en casa de los Andrew. Albert había vuelto por lo que la Señora Elroy hizo una pequeña recepción de año nuevo y fui invitada. Le pedí a Richard que me acompañara, él ya sabía cuál era mi relación con los Andrew. Esa noche volví a ver a Albert después de la cena de Acción de Gracias. Nuestra amistad se había enfriado mucho. Así que la pase junto a Richard toda la noche. La gente murmuraba que ese día se harían públicas sus relaciones con Elizabeth. Un poco mas tarde la Señora Elroy llamó la atención de los presentes, yo sentí mucha angustia, una desesperación que hacía que no pudiera respirar… le dije a Richard que saliéramos a tomar un poco de aire…Al estar en el jardín el tomo mi mano y puso en ella una cajita forrada de terciopelo, era un anillo. Me pidió que me casara con él. Ni si quiera lo pensé, de inmediato dije que si.

- Y se anunció el compromiso de William?

- No, la Señora Elroy solo dio unas palabras de felicitación por el año nuevo.

- Pero tú ya habías aceptado a Richard.- Y es ahí que vuelvo a llorar, dándome cuenta nuevamente de mi error.

- Si…Tenía tanto miedo de estar sola, quería desesperadamente sentir que alguien me quería. Mis amigos ya no eran los mismos, tenía mucho problemas con mis compañeras en el hospital, empecé a volverme amargada, malhumorada. Solo quería ser feliz.

- Candy, yo ya tengo todo muy claro, pero necesitas comprenderlo tu. Dudas de tu amor por él por que no te sientes digna de su cariño, porque esas arpías te han convencido de eso!… Pero…Dime, cuál fue el momento que no tuviste dudas de que estabas enamorada de él?.- Y la imagen vuelve a mi mente. Un vestido blanco hecho cenizas, una chimenea, el salón en penumbras y su mirada en mis labios…con un olor a sándalo irresistible.

- Cuando me beso…por primera vez.- Y sollozo con fuerza. Ella me abraza poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro.- Como hago ahora Dolores? El nunca va a creer que de verdad lo amo.

- Tranquila cariño!.- Y me frota el brazo como si fuera alguien muy querido para ella.- Tranquila!

- Me dijo que podía irme si quería, que no iba a detenerme…

- Pero no lo dijo por que quería que lo hicieras, entiéndelo Candy…Esta desesperado…

- Lo amo Dolores…No quiero perderlo…a Él no…Pero la familia se va a disgustar mucho cuando sepa que me he casado con él…Tengo tanto miedo!

- Lo se Candy, lo se…Ya, ya cariño, que me vas a hacer llorar a mi también.- Me abrazo con fuerza a ella, deshecha en llanto…Deseando que fuera mi madre la que me consolara…

Albert estaba junto a sus socios, en el lobby del club. Los hombres amenizaban sus charlas con habanos y bebidas. Ya estaba impaciente. Toda la mañana y parte de la tarde había soportado su ausencia. Apretaba su reloj en el bolsillo como si fuera la lámpara mágica que cumpliera su deseo y la materializara. Deseaba tanto verla. No comprendía el por que de la tardanza…Y si se hubiera ido…Y si al llegar a la casa no estuviera su ropa, sus cosas…Solo el rastro de su perfume, los vestigios de un sueño…Se arrepentía de haber dejado en esa cartera tanto dinero. Tendría lo suficiente para comprar un boleto de tren…Se atormentaba constantemente. Estaba seguro de que si pasaba un minuto más saldría corriendo a buscarla.

- Dios! Por que no llega? Por favor…que no se haya ido…- Se decía a sí mismo. No prestaba atención a nada, la duda en su mente lo carcomía.

- Dolores, ya están listas? Ya hace una hora que nos esperan.- Louisa y Minerva llegaba para que juntas se fueran a reunir con sus esposos.

- SSShhh, baja la voz! Candy se quedo dormida.- Dijo Dolores a Louisa indicándole con la mirada a Candy que descansaba en el sofá, recargada en un almohadón de la sala.

- Pero por que? Se sintió mal?.- Preguntó Minerva con tono de alarma.

- Estuvo llorando toda la tarde. Pobrecita, casi me hace llorar a mí también.

- No me digas que tuvo un disgusto con William! Tan pronto?

- Louisa, baja la voz que te va a escuchar!.

- Entonces no vamos a ir al club?.- Le Dijo Minerva con decepción.

- Si vamos a ir. Solo denle unos minutos. Louisa, todavía esta en la ciudad la esposa del director de la revista Vanity.

- Si, me dijo que se irían el sábado.

- Bien, hace unos minutos llegaron las fotos de la boda. Vengan…- Y se encaminaron a otra salita.

- Ah! Que guapos se ven!.- Dijo la rubia Louisa al ver una fotografía de estudio de Albert y Candy después de la ceremonia civil.

- Se ven tan enamorados! Que lastima que se hayan peleado.- Minerva los observaba con semblante triste.

- No te preocupes, yo se que eso se va a solucionar. Lo importante es darles una lección a tres arpías que han hecho mucho daño a Candy.

- Pero por que dices eso? Anda no seas mala platícanos…- Le dijo Louisa con tono suplicante.

- Todo a su tiempo…Bueno vamos a despertarla y no pongan cara de curiosas. Después les cuento, entendido?

- Si, esta bien, pero ya vamos a darnos prisa por que nuestros maridos van a estar muy impacientes…- Les Dijo Minerva con apuro.

Salieron de la casa de Dolores y estaban llegando al club de Nashville.

Era una propiedad de varias hectáreas que conformaba el centro social más grande del estado. Contaba con campo de golf, restauran para 300 personas, así como un salón de eventos sociales, amplios jardines y gran cantidad de fuentes. Áreas recreativas como canchas de tenis, alberca y demás. Toda la alta sociedad de la ciudad se reunía para departir en franca convivencia.

Las jóvenes esposas se bajaron del coche y se adentraron a un edificio de dos plantas con hermosos acabados arquitectónicos. La estancia principal era enorme, con varios sillones forrados de terciopelo, de finos labrados imperiales, así como mesitas de centro acomodado todo en salitas de estar. En el centro una gran escalera con acabados de madera que dirigía al restauran, por detrás de ella se encontraba la entrada al salón principal.

Candy y las chicas subieron las escaleras. Ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa. No sabía como sería su encuentro. Dolores noto el semblante de Candy. La tomo de la mano y la apartó un poco de Louisa y Minerva.

- Querida, recuerda que debes estar tranquila. Todo tiene solución, solo hay que hablar con la verdad.

- Y si no me cree?.- Le dijo Candy con angustia.

- Si él es como me lo describiste, no tengas duda. Solo ábrele tu corazón como cuando eran buenos amigos.- Apretó sus labios, asintió y entraron por la puerta del restaurant.

Era un salón enorme que tenia cuatro columnas redondas distribuidas en el centro, a gran distancia una de otra. Figuras de mármol adornaban la entrada enmarcadas con herrería y enredaderas. Los ventanales eran angostos, de arco, acomodados en triadas, sin cortinas y dejando a la vista magníficos vitrales. El techo era muy alto con seis enormes candiles de fino cristal cortado esparcidos de dos en dos a lo largo del salón, que refractaban la luz en los colores del arcoíris. Infinidad de lámparas pegadas a la pared. El piso era de mármol pero adornado con finas alfombras lisas. Del lado derecho una gran barra con sillas altas, que era atendida por tres cantineros muy bien vestidos.

Una gran cantidad de gente ocupaba las mesas, algunas hasta para diez comensales. Estaban vestidas con manteles largos de color blanco, con bordados. En el centro un arreglo de mesa que contenía un candelabro rodeado de flores frescas. Vajilla de porcelana, copas de cristal y cubiertos plateados muy finos.

Ella admiraba todo, sin tomar en cuenta a la gente. Observando el techo alto y los vitrales. Estaba fascinada con lo lujoso del lugar. Miró hacia todos lados y no lo encontró. Pensó con tristeza que tal vez ya se había marchado. Agachó su cabeza y suspirando con decepción. Dolores llamó su atención presentándola como la señora Andrew…

- LA SEÑORA ANDREW?.- Pensó la pecosa.

Sintió que la sangre se iba de sus venas. Se puso pálida al saludar a las damas que la miraban con asombro al mencionar quien era. Conforme iban avanzando Dolores, Minerva y Louisa la presentaban a sus amistades lo que provocaba que la empezaran a seguir con la vista. Quería salir corriendo por donde entro.

De pronto lo vio a lo lejos. Con semblante serio. No cabía duda seguía disgustado. Empezó a sentir nuevamente tristeza y desvió la mirada. Dolores volvió a presentarla a otras personas que saludo con poco entusiasmo. Giro la vista de nuevo y lo vio avanzando hacia ella con cierto apuro. Tomó aire para saludarlo, quería disculparse por la tardanza, decirle en ese instante que lo amaba aunque hubiera tanta gente…Pero no pudo…solo alcanzo a cerrar sus ojos. En ese beso estaban las ansias contenidas de Albert. Duró un suspiro, pero a ellos les pareció una eternidad. Él sostenía su cara con sus manos y ella puso las suyas en su pecho. Al separarse se miraron sin importarles que la gente murmurara sin dejar de observarlos.

- Hola.- Le dijo Albert con una sonrisa tenue y con la respiración levemente agitada.

- Hola.

- Te tardaste mucho.- Dijo el rubio sin borrar la sonrisa.

- Lo siento.- Dijo Candy bajando sus ojos al pecho.

- No importa, ya estas aquí. Ven, vamos a la mesa.- Le dijo Albert tomando su mano y poniéndola en el brazo para conducirla al lugar donde estaban los demás. Cortésmente saludo a las tres esposas de sus socios, que estaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Avanzaron entre las mesas hasta llegar a la suya. La gente no dejaba de prestar atención a la pareja.

- Buenas tardes!.- Dijo Candy llegando con los socios de Albert que se pararon de su asiento para saludarla. Sus esposas se reunieron con ellos saludándolos también.

- Chicas, nos tenían impacientes. Se tardaron mucho.- Dijo Frank en tono de exasperación.

- Ay por favor Frank! Solo a ustedes se les puede ocurrir que nos demos prisa en un día de compras.- Dijo Dolores dándole un fugaz beso en la boca.

- William estaba a punto de salir corriendo a buscar a Candy.- Dijo Thomas en tono de burla, Albert solo se sonrió de forma nerviosa. Al rubio se le había quitado instantáneamente el mal humor.

- Bueno lo importante es que ya están aquí, ahora hay que ordenar por que tengo un hambre atroz.- Dijo Richard.

Mientras las parejas debatían que platillos ordenar, Candy permanecía callada y sin tomar la carta. Albert tenía la suya abierta pero sin leer nada realmente. Miraba de reojo a la pecosa que tenía semblante pensativo. No sabía como abordarla, lo que le parecía absurdo. Por fin, y después de dos días de tormento, su serenidad volvió. Se giró a mirarla y rompió el hielo.

- Que quieres ordenar?

- No se…- Dijo Candy sin mirarlo, paseando de manera nervioso sus ojos por el plato vacío.

- Quieres que ordene por ti?.- La miró agachando un poco la cabeza buscando sus ojos. Ella sonrió.

- La última vez que lo hiciste quisiste pasarte de listo…- Le dijo con una sonrisa torcida y levantando una ceja

- Que! Solo quería que probaras los escargot. Además los sirvieron en un plato muy bonito.

- Si y aparte de que no me gustaron, termine lanzándolos a otra mesa. Además a ti tampoco te gustaban.

- Quería que conocieras a los caracoles de las gaitas. Era una broma.

- Que te costo un dineral.- Y los dos se rieron.

- Solo quise darle un escarmiento a ese tipo. Desde que entramos a ese restaurant nos hizo mala cara.

- Es que no íbamos vestidos elegantes.- Y se quedó pensativa bajando la mirada. Sus ojos esmeralda se posaron de nuevo en él con timidez.-Ordena por mi, eres el único que conoce mis gustos.

- Es que son iguales a los míos.- Se miraron pintando en su cara una sonrisa. El se acerco un poco a ella mostrándole la carta y juntos la escudriñaban decidiendo que comerían.

Del otro lado de la mesa Frank y Dolores los observaban. Se miraron mutuamente y se sonrieron con complicidad.

Caminaba por el hospital Santa Juana con semblante de triunfo, su futuro suegro no había tenido más remedio que bajar la cabeza y pedirle que se casara con ella. Sus cálculos incluían un departamento en la zona exclusiva de la cuidad, aunque con menos efectivo del que hubiera deseado. No planeo nada solo se le presentó la oportunidad y la había aprovechado. La chica lo visitaba a escondidas de Candy y lo provocaba con sus insinuaciones. Su ambición aumento al conocer el poder de la familia Andrew. Desde chico deseo ser rico y lo sería sin pensar en el costo. No importaba que sacrificara sus sentimientos, estaba seguro que la conseguiría de todas formas. La deseaba más que a nada, más aún por que no le permitió avanzar más allá de unos cuantos besos y dados de manera sosa y casta, eso había provocado en él interés de poseerla. Él sabía que lo amaba y terminaría siendo suya.

- Richard…Pero que haces aquí? Creí que después de lo que paso no volverías.- Rayan Martín avanzó hacia él cuando lo vio caminar por el pasillo de traumatología.

- No seas idiota Rayan aquí trabajo. Además a ti que te importa.

- Mira, no tengo ni idea de que paso, pero estoy seguro que para Candy fue mejor que se suspendiera la boda.- Le dijo el joven médico cerciorándose de que el pasillo estuviera desierto.

- La boda no se ha suspendido mariposita, solo fue cambio de novia. Además Candy esta enamorada de mi y va a aceptar seguir conmigo aunque me case con otra.

- Eres un imbécil, que clase de chica crees que es? Jamás aceptará una relación de ese tipo.

- No le queda de otra, que más tiene? Ya no es rica. Soy su única opción. Tu sabes lo que se dice de ella en el hospital, que vivió con un hombre que se hacia pasar como enfermo. Su reputación esta por los suelos y fui el único que le propuso matrimonio.

- No se como pudo aceptarte. Debí hablar con ella desde hace mucho.

- Ni se te ocurra Rayan, a menos que quieras que le diga tu secretito al Doctor Lenard, sabes lo moralista que es. Inmediatamente te dará de baja y tu prominente carrera se irá al caño.- Le dijo Richard golpeándolo en el hombro con el suyo, lo que le provocó dolor ya que era más corpulento. Lo tenía en sus manos y lo sabía, las personas como él siempre serían rechazadas.

POV ALBERT.

Después de la comida le propuse a Candy que me acompañara a caminar por los amplios jardines del club. Paseábamos por los pasillos de una hermosa plazoleta que tiene una zona central con bancas de herrería blanca y una fuente en el centro. Me desquicia sobre manera verla tan callada. Al principio creí que era por todo lo que había pasado, pero sospecho que es algo más. Es como si su alegría se hubiera ido. Ya no sonríe como antes, ni hace bromas cuando platica y en ocasiones he notado un aire de amargura cuando participa en la charla. No se que le pasa, es como si hubiera envejecido 100 años…

- Que tal estuvo tu día? Te divertiste con las compras?.- La miro buscando su cara y observo su hermosa diadema adornada con pequeñas plumas.

- Si…- Levanto la vista hacia el frente, no puedo abordarla de inmediato con mis disculpas. Meto mis manos en los bolsillos y sigo avanzando en silencio.- Siento haber llegado tan tarde.- Dice con semblante serio.

- No te preocupes, era día de chicas. Espero que te haya alcanzado el dinero.- Le respondo de manera condescendiente.

- Casi no compre nada. De todas maneras muchas gracias.- Me dice sin quitar la vista del frente. La incertidumbre vuelve a mi mente.

- Por que no? Para eso te lo dejé…- Me mira con sus esmeraldas y suspira levantando la vista al cielo.

Caminamos callados hasta la fuente de la plazoleta. Candy se sienta en ella y juega con el agua metiendo su mano sin mirarme. El viento provoca una delicada briza que nos rocía levemente la cara. Ella levanta la vista y me encuentro con sus ojos. Ahora puedo verlos bien, bajo su tenue maquillaje esta la sombra de lo que en realidad debió ser su tarde, en el blanco de sus ojos se nota que ha llorado.

No quiero ser el causante de su llanto. Quisiera sentir certidumbre de esto que nos une, pero desde que llegamos lo único que he sentido es inseguridad. Todo esto ha sacado lo peor de mí.

- Candy, quiero que me disculpes…No sabes lo apenado que estoy por lo de anoche, se que no tengo perdón.

- Nunca habías tomado así…- Me dice agachando la mirada y yo miro hacia arriba sintiendo vergüenza.

- Si lo se, ni en mis años de vagabundo había hecho una cosa así.

- No tienes por que disculparte. Si grite no era por miedo…Te confiaría mi vida siempre, eres la única persona con la que me siento segura. Solo quería que…me escucharas. Me sentía sumamente triste por lo que te dije... Albert, necesito hablarte, pero es muy difícil para mí, hace dos años que no habíamos tenido ni si quiera la oportunidad de hablar a solas y han pasado muchas cosas que quisiera explicarte.

- Nunca habíamos tenido problemas para comunicarnos. Créeme que me da tristeza ver como han cambiado las cosas entre nosotros. Y creo que todo esto no esta ayudando.- Me mira y cierra sus ojos y una lágrima corre por su mejilla. No se si lo que he dicho la ha ofendido.

- Bert, quiero irme a casa si no te importa.- Dice limpiando su mejilla y desvía sus ojos.

- Está bien.- Nos levantamos y caminamos de nuevo al edificio para despedirnos.

Desde ayer cada minuto fue un tormento, las peores facetas de mi han salido. Al menos tengo la certeza que a partir de ahora, para bien o para mal, si ella decide marcharse, el recuerdo de haberla tenido entre mis brazos me dará valor para continuar con mi vida…


	11. Chapter 11 MEJOR QUE ANTES

HOLA A TODAS Y MIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA, YA ESTA AQUÍ EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE ESTA DIVIDIDO EN DOS PARTES, OJALÁ Y SEA DE SU AGRADO.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS NO APTAS PARA MENORES DE EDAD.

MEJOR QUE ANTES

(PRIMERA PARTE)

_El más verdadero amor que nadie ha jamás sentido inflama mi corazón y_

_acelera sus latidos. _

_Soy feliz cuando la veo e infeliz cuando ha partido. Si tarda en llegar, inquieto, se hiela en mi sangre el ritmo. _

_Por la indecible ventura de verme correspondido, yo haría lo que no haría ningún otro ser nacido_.

_Por ese amor cruzaré los infinitos abismos que nos separan; del mar los hirvientes remolinos; como un salteador, yo me arrojaré al camino y atropellaré por todo lo que pueda desunirnos; obstáculos venceré; desafiaré peligros; con razón o sinrazón, sin miedo a premio o castigo. _

_Pese a la saña y al odio de todos mis enemigos, alcanzaré el arco iris detrás del que peregrino. _

_Combatiré contra todo, sin que humanos ni divinos logren oponer barreras al triunfo de mis designios. _

_Hasta que de mi adorada los delicados deditos enlacen mi ruda mano con eslabones de lirios, mientras con un beso selle el juramento ofrecido de acompañarme si muero y acompañarme si vivo._

JANE EYRE. CHARLOTE BRONTË.

Canción que le canta Mr. Rochester a Jane.

POV CANDY

Albert se quedó dormido después de una ducha y de que le diera un remedio para su dolor de cabeza. Dijo que solo sería un momento mientras hacía efecto el analgésico, sin embargo, cuando acaricie con un bálsamo sus sienes adoloridas cayó en un sueño profundo.

Ahora estoy en el mismo lugar donde empecé el día. Mientras Albert duerme, me recargo en el marco de la puerta contemplando la noche y la luna pequeña. Los árboles emiten sonidos con sus ramas que se mueven con el viento, y me deleito en ello. Me encanta verlo dormir, nunca repare tanto en ese detalle, ni si quiera cuando vivimos juntos. Llegaba tan agotada que lo único que quería era acostarme. Me subía a la cama de arriba de la litera y caía dormida rápidamente.

Miro de nuevo a la noche, me angustia pensar que no me crea. Dice que me tiene fe, pero yo deje de tenérmela. Ni si quiera mi trabajo me llena ya, camino como máquina por los pasillos del hospital. Richard jamás logró ningún efecto en mí. Ni si quiera me gustaba que me besara… Por que llegue tan lejos?…Estuve a punto de casarme con un hombre que no amaba, por soledad…En que te has convertido Candy?...donde está la niña traviesa, risueña, bromista…Inútilmente la he buscado en mi interior, y lo único que encuentro son cenizas. Mi alegría se quedó con él, porque esta separación fue más dura que la de Terry. A él lo sabia lejos, pero de algún modo él y yo entendimos que separarnos era lo correcto. Pero con Albert fue como vivir día a día nuestra separación. Tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, no por él, sino por mí…Verlo, añorarlo, y renunciar a él a cada instante, engañando a mi mente con la idea de que no lo amaba.

Camino hasta la barandilla del pasillo y recargo mis manos juntas en ella. Cierro los ojos y me entrego a la noche y sus sonidos. Los insectos y las ranas a lo lejos cantan cerca del lago y serenan mi mente. Imagino que camino por la colina de Pony y miró al gran árbol. Hace casi tres años que no lo veo. En sus grandes ramas, el padre árbol siempre me brindó consuelo cuando era niña. Ahora como mujer quisiera verlo de nuevo y junto al sonido de sus hojas encontrar las palabras correctas para confesarme con Albert. Decirle que renuncie a él por miedo, por cobardía, porque no me quise arriesgar a luchar por él…Y él siempre lucho por mí…

Siento su presencia a un lado mío, pero no quiero abrir los ojos, de alguna manera siento que me acompaña en la dimensión en la que me encuentro, no me toca, se queda callado, y puedo sentir su respiración serena que se acompasa con la mía. Entonces escucho su voz.

- Me quede profundamente dormido, debiste despertarme.

- Era mejor que descansaras, para que se te pasara el dolor de cabeza.

- O estas evadiendo esta plática…- Dice Albert. Abro los ojos y lo veo hacia arriba, no hemos cambiamos mucho que cuando éramos niños, porque tengo que levantar igual la cabeza para mirarlo.- Que nos paso Candy? Como fue que dejamos que este abismo creciera entre nosotros.- Me dice con tono triste.

- Quisiera decirte que tengo la respuesta correcta, pero…Creo que fue el conjunto de un todo.

- Por un momento pensé que hace tiempo las cosas entre nosotros estaban mejorando, incluso creí que te estabas interesando en mi de otra forma, y eso me dio valor para querer confesarte que te amaba…- Lo miro al azul profundo de sus ojos y en ellos tomo valor para decirle lo que siento.

- Yo también deseaba que me lo dijeras.

- Entonces no entiendo. Hace dos años te mande un ramo de rosas a tu apartamento pidiéndote que me buscaras. Quería llevarte al campo, a la colina junto al río donde compartimos un sándwich. Iba a decirte lo que sentía por ti, que te amaba y si me aceptabas, pedirte que fueras mi novia.- Siento una punzada en mi corazón, como si me encajaran mil alfileres. El no deja de mirarme.- Roger me dijo que te habías ido, que habías salido corriendo de la mansión. Inmediatamente fui a buscarte pero la portera del edificio me dijo que no estabas.- Él se gira y camina unos pasos, luego me mira de nuevo.- Luego fui al hospital y la jefa de enfermeras me dijo que no te había visto. Te busque por mucho rato, volví a ir a tu apartamento pero nunca llegaste. Estaba desesperado porque no te encontraba, era domingo Candy, era tu día de descanso y no te encontraba por ningún lado. Al día siguiente tenía una junta muy importante por la mañana, pero en la tarde fui al hospital de nuevo y me informaron que te habías ido a Boston.

- Si, ese mismo día acepte hacer una especialización.- Camina nuevamente hacia mí, mira hacia arriba con frustración.

- Si lo recuerdo...- Dice Albert con fastidio, puedo ver en él su impaciencia.- Supongo que era muy importante para ti hacer ese diplomado, pero no entiendo por qué te fuiste sin despedirte, sin decirme nada. Merecía por lo menos que me avisaras. Por qué Candy? Por qué te fuiste así?.- Me muerdo el labio inferior y tomo aire para decirle la verdad que he guardado por dos años.

- Para alejarme de ti.- Me mira sorprendido y levanta sus cejas.

- Pero… por qué?.- Me dice incrédulo, yo siento que me tiemblan las piernas.

- Podemos sentarnos?.- El asiente un poco exasperado y caminamos hacia la pared del pasillo. Nos sentamos recargados entre dos grandes ventanales.- Quisiera que me permitieras hablar y no me interrumpas. Para mí es muy difícil decirte esto.- El me mira y asiente, esperando mi explicación con paciencia.- Hace más de dos años, mis sentimientos hacia ti empezaron a cambiar, deje de verte solo como un amigo. Fue por eso que regrese a vivir a Chicago. Empecé a ilusionarme, y pensé que tu también sentías lo mismo. De una o de otra manera, el tiempo que pasábamos juntos comenzó a cambiarlo todo. Esperaba que te me declararas, pero esa tarde que me citaste en la mansión pasó algo que me hizo decidir alejarme de ti…- El me mira expectante y noto su respiración acelerarse ligeramente.- Cuando te fui a buscar, mientras te esperaba, la Señora Elroy me mando llamar a la biblioteca. Junto con ella estaban Sarah Legan y Sofía Belacqua. La Señora Elroy me dijo que vendrían gentes importantes de Londres y entre ellas estaba tu prometida.- Cuando le digo esto el abre mucho los ojos con aire de incredulidad.- Las otras dos me dijeron que tenía que dejar de agobiarte. Porque tú deberías atenderla. Que para la familia era muy importante tu compromiso. Me exigieron que te dejara en paz. Que debía terminar con nuestra amistad ya que si no lo hacía tú podrías salir perjudicado.

- Perjudicado? En qué forma?.- Me pregunta frunciendo el ceño, interrumpiéndome después de todo.

- Que serías destituido como presidente de las empresas Andrew. Lo peor de todo es que la señora Elroy no decía nada, solo las dejo hablar. La verdad me sorprendí. Me asuste mucho, y no me quedo más remedio que alejarme. No quise enfrentarte, terminaría por decirte los motivos, así que decidí que lo mejor era poner tierra de por medio.

- Por eso decidiste irte a Boston? … Candy! Debiste decírmelo…Como es posible que no me tuvieras confianza. No puedo creer que mi Tía se haya atrevido a solapar tales mentiras…Es decepcionante!… nunca debiste callarte una cosa así. Cómo pudiste pensar que tu única opción era hacerles caso?

- Para ti es fácil decir eso, yo he tenido que aguantar que todas ellas me despreciaran desde el mismo momento en que las conocí. Sofía fue muy clara conmigo, yo no estaba a tu altura y lo que más miedo me dio, fue que con gran seguridad me dijo que podían destituirte de la presidencia.

- Pero nunca se te ocurrió pensar que era una mentira, que todo lo hacían para manipularte?... Definitivamente eres muy ingenua. Debiste contarme todo esto. Todo este tiempo fue un infierno para mí, sin saber si quiera porque te portabas tan esquiva, indiferente. Tú crees que disfrute viéndote en brazos de otro?.- Aparto la mirada y me siento ofendida, tal vez porque sé que en el fondo tiene razón. El se vuelve a parar, camina unos pasos y se pasa una mano por sus cabellos luego se gira a mirarme.- En primer lugar yo nunca estuve comprometido con nadie, y tú más que nadie debería saberlo. Tú crees que si yo hubiese tomado la decisión de casarme, no te lo hubiera dicho?

- No tenías por que decírmelo, era un asunto personal.

- Candy por favor!.- Dice de manera exasperada.- Ante todo somos amigos, pensé que eso estaba muy claro. Además, porque no me dijiste que esas mujeres te habían dicho esas cosas. Te mintieron sabes? No es tan fácil removerme de la presidencia. Como es posible que hayas dejado engañar así?

- Pues para mí fue una amenaza real. Por eso hice lo que hice. No quise arriesgarme a que tuvieras problemas con tu familia o con el consejo.- Hace una mueca de desesperación y pone las manos en su cadera mirando hacia la lejanía. Pasados unos minutos de silencio vuelve a mirarme.

- Hay demasiadas cosas que no entiendo y la verdad quisiera que me las explicaras… Por lo que me has dicho, tu ya sentías algo por mí, y siendo así…Te ibas a casar con otro?.- Lo miro y me levanto de mi sitio. No puedo seguir viendo en sus ojos la acusación, es como si le hubiera sido infiel y me siento miserable. Por eso le doy la espalda y entonces siento su mano en mi brazo que me hace girar tranquilamente. El espera la respuesta y se la digo…

- Si…- Siento su mano tensarse. Me suelta y se gira dándome la espalda, abre y cierra sus manos, por lo que me imagino que su lado furioso ha vuelto a manifestarse.

- No puedo creerlo…Me mentiste…Cuando me anunciaste tu compromiso te pregunte si lo amabas y muy segura me dijiste que si.- Me mira con un gesto de disgusto y decepción pero no levanta la voz.

- Lo sé, pero en ese momento pensé que sentía cariño por él, aunque sabía que no era amor. Pensé que con eso me bastaría para ser feliz.

- De verdad lo creíste?... Y supongo que estabas dispuesta a entregarte a él, no? Aún sin amarlo…- Dice con sarcasmo. Lo miro sintiendo dolor al escuchar sus palabras, creo que me merezco cada una de ellas pero igual me hacen enojar. Mi respiración se agita al escucharlo.

- No lo sé, sí!…Siempre me forcé a mi misma a pensar que lo que sentía por ti era amor fraternal, que no estaba enamorada de ti… La mañana de la boda me levante sintiendo mucha angustia, deseaba que algo sucediera. Que la boda se cancelara…

- Y sucedió… Entonces cuando te encontré porque llorabas desconsolada?, fue porque te plantaron, porque tu orgullo estaba pisoteado, por qué era?…Dímelo?.- No le respondo y me alejo un poco de él. Siento un dolor agudo por dentro. Lloraba porque me sentía sola y no quería estarlo, y con el pensamiento lo invocaba y apareció.- Lo que estás diciendo con todo esto, es que según tú me amabas pero renunciaste por lo que te dijeron esas mujeres. Es eso?

- Albert, para mí ha sido muy confuso, pensé que no te amaba que había equivocado mis sentimientos, y después todo se complico.- Le digo buscando en sus ojos un poco de comprensión, después de todo el también oculto lo que sentía por mí.

- Sabes qué?…No te entiendo y la verdad estoy tan molesto que no me interesa, tomaste decisiones que terminaron por afectarnos a los dos… Perdóname pero prefiero no seguir hablando…- Y se va, ni si quiera me deja explicarle nada más. Escucho la puerta del cuarto cerrarse, por lo que me imagino que se ha ido a la biblioteca. Me siento sumamente triste. Unas ganas inmensas de llorar se apoderan de mí, pero no me sale ninguna lágrima.

Camino hasta la pared del pasillo donde habíamos estado, y me siento recargada en ella. Mi bata blanca deja mis piernas descubiertas. La luz de la luna y de la habitación son las que iluminan la noche haciendo un contraste raro que me deja a mí en penumbras. Junto mis rodillas hasta mi pecho y las aprieto fuertemente. Siento dolor en todo el cuerpo al tensar mis músculos, y eso me hace sentir que estoy viva, aunque me este muriendo por dentro. El tiene razón, mi inmadurez me llevó a tomar decisiones que afectaron nuestras vidas. Tal vez lo pierda esta noche, y sin embargo he sido por unos días, la mujer más feliz del mundo…

CHICAGO…

- Buenas noches Tía Abuela. Por qué nos ha citado con tanta urgencia? .- Archie caminaba hacia la señora Elroy que estaba en la biblioteca. Con ella se encontraban sus padres y Sarah y Max Legan junto a su hijo Neal. Lo cual lo sorprendió. Saludó con respeto a todos.

- Siéntate Archibald, en un momento te diré el motivo, solo esperamos a tu hermano, están terminando de darle la terapia.- Archie obedeció y se sentó junto a sus padres. Discretamente le hablo a su madre.

- Y Annie?.- Le pregunto.

- En casa de sus padres, mando avisar que se quedaría a dormir con ellos.- Le dijo Janis. El tenso la mandíbula, le molestaba mucho que su mujer tomara ese tipo de decisiones sin consultarlo. Pareciera que le disgustara compartir su lecho.

La tensión acompañada de silencio confundían a Archie, que esperaba pacientemente a que iniciara la reunión familiar. Al cabo de veinte minutos de incomoda espera Stear y Paty entraban a la biblioteca saludándolos. Su hermano lo ayudo a sentarse ya que después de la terapia en sus piernas quedaba muy adolorido. Con dificultad se sentó en un sillón y Paty hizo lo mismo.

- Bien, ya estamos todos reunidos, así que les revelaré el motivo de esta reunión. Como ustedes saben la situación de Elisa es comprometedora. Por lo que hay que discutir este asunto.- Dijo con seriedad la anciana.

- Ella se busco estar en esta situación, así que no me explico que hay que discutir.- Dijo Archie de manera tajante mirando a Sarah.

- Te recuerdo que de quien hablas es de mi hija.- Dijo Max de manera airada.

- Basta! Les ordeno que se tranquilicen. Archibald, te recuerdo que ante todo Elisa es parte de la familia. Así que su honor es nuestro honor. Se ha decidido que dentro de dos semanas ella se casara con el Doctor Richard Stevens, así se remediará la mancha que sobre ella haya caído.

- Pero Tía Abuela, se da cuenta de lo que están haciendo? Ese hombre es un patán, y puede ser perjudicial para Elisa casarse con él.

- Y a ti que te preocupa Stear, va a tener un marido digno de ella. A Mi la que me preocupa es Candy, que va a pensar de nosotros? De verdad vamos a recibir a ese idiota como si nada hubiera pasado?.- Dijo con enojo Archie mirando a todos.

- Candice ya no es una Andrew.- Dijo Sarah con mirada triunfal dibujando una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo.

- Que?.- respondieron los hermanos al unísono, mientras Paty se tapaba con los dedos la boca.

- Ella lo decidió así y el fallo del juzgado salió hace dos semanas. No lo sabían?.- Dijo Max sonriendo igual que su esposa. Archie y Stear se miraron sorprendidos. Neal permanecía serio, sin abrir la boca.

- Es eso cierto?.- Pregunto Stear a la señora Elroy que miró a Sarah y luego a sus sobrinos aclarando la garganta.

- Debemos discutir el asunto de Elisa, la situación de Candice se verá en otro momento. Debo pedirles, incluso exigirles, que el Doctor Stevens sea tratado con cordialidad mientras visite esta casa. Ante todo debemos evitar el escándalo.

- Esto es una estupidez!.- Dijo Archie con tono alterado, se levantó de su asiento y camino unos pasos.

- Archie cálmate por favor!.- Le dijo su padre.

- Como quieres que me calme papá? El Tío William sabe esto? Él nunca estará de acuerdo.

- Él más que nadie sabe que hay que cuidar el buen nombre de la familia, además madame Sofía ya arregló este asunto con el consejo, y todos están de acuerdo con aceptar este matrimonio.- Dijo Sarah con seguridad y altanería.

- Hablaré con William en cuanto llegue, el aceptará la decisión.- Dijo la señora Elroy

- Pues yo no estaría tan seguro, ustedes piensan que pueden manipular a mi Tío a su antojo, pero no lo conocen. Él jamás aceptará una cosa así.- Todos miraron a Stear asombrados, él miraba a la señora Elroy y a los Legan con dureza. Se levantó con dificultad y Paty le ayudó. Con lentitud se encaminó a la puerta.

- Alistear no hemos terminado!.- Le dijo la señora Elroy con tono severo.

- No se para que nos necesitan Tía.- Dijo Stear con fastidio girándose a verla.- Ustedes ya tomaron la decisión así que nuestra opinión no sirve de nada. En cuanto a ese sujeto, se le tratará con respeto, pero no nos pida que seamos cordiales con él como si nada hubiera pasado. Con permiso, que pasen ustedes buenas noches!.- Stear caminó apoyado en su bastón, Paty lo sostenía ayudándolo. Lo miraba con admiración por la actitud que había mostrado en la biblioteca, a los pocos minutos Archie se les unió.

- Muy bien hermano! estoy orgulloso de ti, yo no lo hubiera hecho mejor.- Le dijo a Stear el cual esbozo una sonrisa torcida.

- Será cierto eso que dijeron Sarah y Max, que Candy ya no es una Andrew?.- Dijo Paty con tono afligido.

- No lo sé bonita, eso me preocupa.- Le dijo Stear a su esposa con cariño pero con semblante alarmado.

- Se me hace extraño que Candy no nos haya dicho nada, tú no has hablado con ella?.- Le dijo Archie a Paty.

- Candy ya casi no habla con nosotras, últimamente ha estado muy ocupada, además ese tal Richard es un pesado, a mi no me cae bien y no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Así que no he podido platicar con ella. La última vez que nos vimos antes de la ceremonia fue hace muchas semanas, lo malo es que ella y Annie discutieron.- Dijo Paty y de inmediato se arrepintió.

- Por qué?.- Le pregunto Archie extrañado, mientras ayudaban a Stear a subir las escaleras. Ella miró a Stear y él se encogió de hombros resignado.

- Bueno…Annie fue muy dura con ella, le dijo que nunca cambiaría, que seguía siendo poco refinada, una salvaje. Que sus modales parecían de gente inferior. La criticó por su ropa, por su peinado, en fin Annie se porto muy mal con ella. Le dijo que no comprendía como el Tío William la había adoptado.

- Esto es inaudito! Annie más que nadie sabe que Candy conoció al Tío William como Albert no como el patriarca de la familia Andrew. Su amistad fue incluso mucho antes que la de nosotros, se conocieron cuando eran niños. No entiendo porque Annie ha cambiado tanto.

- No la culpes, está muy influenciada por su madre y por esa mujer, la tal Sofía.- Le dijo Paty.

- Esa mujer es una pesadilla, a mí nunca me ha caído bien. Es muy déspota y se siente la reina de Inglaterra. No entiendo por qué Annie la sigue tanto. Ella ha cambiado mucho incluso conmigo.- Dijo Archie entristecido. Paty y Stear se miraron apenados por la situación de Archie. Llegaron a la habitación de Stear y Paty y Archie se despidió de ellos.

Caminaron dentro de la habitación hasta llegar a la cama. Lo ayudo a sentarse y ella se arrodillo en el suelo para quitar sus zapatos. Con cuidado lo ayudó a cambiarse mientras hablaban. Paty se esmeraba en atenderlo.

- Me da pena mi hermano, no sé por qué Annie se porta así con él.

- Annie se ha hecho muy amargada, además se siente una gran dama, a mi ya no me gusta júntame con ella. Tiene ideas muy raras y todas influenciadas por la tal Sofía.- Le dijo Paty mientras lo ayudaba a acostarse en la cama acomodando sus almohadas.

- Gracias. No sé qué haría sin ti bonita.- Le dijo Stear con una sonrisa recargando su cabeza en la cabecera.

- No digas eso, a mi me gusta atenderte. Quieres que te traiga Té y panecillos? Casi no probaste bocado después de la terapia con el apuro de la junta familiar.

- Paty, tú también te estás malpasando. Lo malo es que es por mi culpa, no soy más que una carga.

- Por favor, Stear no sigas con eso…Me hace sentir muy triste que digas esas cosas.- Paty bajo la mirada sintiendo mucha tristeza sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas a punto de salir.

- Perdóname Paty, no quiero que llores por mi culpa.- Le dijo mirando el semblante de su esposa.- Esta bien cariño tráeme el Té, pero también trae para ti, cenaremos aquí juntos.- Ella esbozó una sonrisa, de inmediato se tranquilizó. Él tomo su mano y la atrajo junto a él a la cama. Paty se sentó en ella y lo miraba con ternura.- No sabes cuánto te quiero bonita.

- Y yo a ti. Yo daría mi vida por verte feliz.

- Lo sé Paty, tú fuiste la razón que me trajo de vuelta de esa horrible guerra. Yo también quiero que seas feliz.

- Entonces no me digas esas cosas, no sabes cuánto me gusta atenderte.- El beso su mano y le sonrió.- Voy por la cena, si encuentro otra cosa traeré algo más sustancioso.- Ella se acercó y lo beso en los labios de la manera más dulce. Eso provocaba en Stear que todos los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaran. Se separaron y ella se alejó de él con una gran sonrisa. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado por tenerla a su lado. Compadecía a su hermano y a su pecosa amiga por no haber encontrado un amor como el suyo…

Candy estaba en el mismo lugar, pero recostada en el suelo, con un brazo flexionado debajo de su cabeza. Miraba hacia la nada, hacia un punto en el infinito. Mantenía su mente en blanco para no sentir más dolor en su corazón, hasta que sintió que ya no podía más. Estaba a punto de levantarse para tomar sus cosas e irse, pero ni su mente ni su cuerpo respondían. Entonces oyó un sonido que la saco de su letargo. Un gran plato con un emparedado estaba frente a ella. Un vaso de leche fresca lo acompañaba. Entonces vio a Albert recostarse boca arriba al otro lado del plato. Sus ojos azules miraban al techo. Entonces se dio cuenta que tal vez no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él había salido enojado dejándola en aquel pasillo. El olor del pan y el embutido inundaron su nariz haciéndola sentir un hueco en el estómago.

- Desde que te volví a ver en Londres, en mi corazón creció algo más grande. No solo me dio gusto verte, sino que desde ese momento sentí una gran atracción hacia ti, ya no te vi como una niña. A tus casi quince años te veías bellísima. Me sentí muy mal por sentir eso, así que guarde mis pensamientos solo para mí. Me sentí feliz al ver que te habías enamorado de Terry. Pensé que lo que sentía se me pasaría, pero…No fue así. Luego cuando vivimos juntos, no recordaba el lazo que nos unía, y mi sentimiento afloro con más fuerza, cuando recobre la memoria ya era tarde. Te amaba profundamente. Ya no pude sacarte de mis pensamientos. Sabes por qué?.- El gira su cabeza hacia ella y Candy mueve ligeramente la cabeza en señal de negativa.- Por que por mucho tiempo lo frene, me convencí a mi mismo que no podía amarte de esa manera, así que cuando lo supe, ya no quise engañarme. Nunca antes había estado enamorado. Te amo solo a ti, y no quiero a nadie más en mi vida.- Candy lo miró y derramó una lágrima solitaria. La limpio con su mano y siguió mirándolo.- Será mejor que comas, con esta sería la segunda noche que no cenamos y ya sabes lo que pienso de la última comida del día.- Ella sonrió y se incorporó. Cruzó sus piernas y tomo un trozo de baguette. El se sentó junto a ella y arrastro el plato poniéndolo entre los dos.

- Espero que te guste, le puse un poco de queso fresco, es una ventaja tener una heladera…La trajeron la semana pasada

- Si, es muy bonita y muy grande, la vi el lunes que llegamos… Gracias!...Esta muy rico.- Dijo la pecosa saboreando el bocado de pan y embutido.- Extrañaba mucho tus emparedados. Sabes ponerle el punto exacto de aderezo.- Le dijo Candy esbozando una leve sonrisa. El emitió un suspiro casi con alivio y tomo el otro trozo de emparedado.

- Perdóname Candy, soy un idiota egoísta…- Ella lo miraba con sus esmeraldas, masticando lentamente.- La verdad es que…Es cierto, tu tomaste decisiones equivocadas, pero yo me senté plácidamente a observar como lo hacías.

- Por qué dices eso?.- Candy le pregunto extrañada.

- Por que el primero en renunciar, fui yo… No fue justo que te dijera esas cosas, lo más absurdo es que se supone que yo soy el adulto, pero hace un rato me comporte como un estúpido egocéntrico…- Le dijo el rubio encogiendo los hombros.- Sabes? George y yo tuvimos una discusión fuerte hace unos meses.- Ella abrió los ojos confundida, si alguien creía incapaz de discutir con Albert era a George.- Ahora me toca a mi explicarte. Verás, cuando tú te fuiste a Boston yo caí en una depresión muy fuerte. Me fue muy bien en los negocios, eso sí, pero mi vida personal se volvió un desastre. Empecé a alejarme de todos. Casi no hablaba con nadie. La Tía Elroy comenzó a buscarme candidatas para poder formalizar una relación como tu bien dijiste y yo no hice nada para impedirlo. Simplemente me mostraba indiferente. George empezó a notar mis rarezas y habló conmigo pero no quise escucharlo. Ya lo conoces, al ver que no obtendría respuesta mía, desistió de inmediato… Pero cuando me anunciaste tu boda, yo caí en shock, me volví malhumorado, hasta trataba mal a la gente, por lo que un día me enfrento. Me dijo que yo había provocado todo. Con mi indecisión de hablarte había perdido mi oportunidad. Incluso me llamo cobarde.- Candy no daba crédito a lo que Albert le decía, siempre había visto a George tratarlo con mucho respeto.

- Cielos! nunca imagine que George te dijera esas cosas.

- No te extrañes tanto, a él le perdono hasta que me dé un golpe si me lo merezco.

- Wow! Te lo dio?.- Le dijo la pecosa sorprendida. El se rio.

- No…Me dijo algo que me dolió mucho más... "No puedes perder lo que no has tenido", yo no entendí sus palabras entonces fue más específico. Duramente me reclamo el miedo que tenía de perderte, me dijo que era un cobarde porque no me había arriesgado a decirte que te amaba, manteniéndome seguro, es decir, así nunca me rechazarías. Dijo que mi amor por ti no era tan fuerte, tal vez en eso se equivocó pero en lo demás no.- Él la mira y luego baja sus ojos hasta su pan.- Es cierto, fui un cobarde, debí haberte dicho que te amaba hace mucho tiempo. Pero cubría mi inseguridad con mil pretextos. Pensaba que eras muy joven, que debía dejarte madurar, además empezaste a portarte indiferente hacia mí y eso aumentaba mi indecisión. El tiempo se me acabó, y me duele admitirlo. Casi te pierdo por mi estupidez.- Ella también desvía sus ojos hacia su emparedado frunciendo el ceño.

- No estoy de acuerdo. Tú no me obligaste a que yo tomara la decisión de casarme con Richard.

- Si pero no hice nada por impedirlo. Te digo algo? Creo que en mi interior sabía que sentías algo por mí. Algo más que una amistad quiero decir. Y aún así, sabiendo que te perdería no hice nada. Debí haberte robado y obligado a aceptar tus sentimientos.- Se rieron los dos, ella estiró sus piernas y miró hacia la profundidad de la copa de los árboles, que sobresalían de la barandilla.

- Los dos fallamos.- Le dijo Candy seria y luego lo miro, Albert parecía el de siempre, no había ningún rastro de enojo o decepción en su cara.

- Así es…- Los dos se miraron sin decir nada. Ella tomó el vaso de leche y dio un sorbo. Luego se lo ofreció y él lo tomó dando un gran sorbo también. Albert agarró el plato y lo colocó a un lado de él junto con el vaso de leche. Se arrastró hacia ella y la rodeó con un brazo, ella suspiró aliviada recargada en su hombro.- Creo que hay muchas cosas que aclarar. Pero siento que lo esencial ya está dicho…Solo quiero oírlo de tus labios…- Sentía el corazón acelerarse ligeramente, la cara de la pecosa se encontraba a centímetros de él. Sus ojos esmeraldas saltaban de un lado a otro fijos en los suyos.

- Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que ni si quiera sé desde cuando!.- Él le sonrió iluminando su cara, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

- Y eso me convierte en el hombre más afortunado del mundo…- Sus ojos fijos en los de ella se desviaron hacia sus labios. La atrajo hacia los suyos y la beso suavemente. El momento que más habían ansiado durante tanto tiempo se hacía realidad, no con la intimidad, ni con la firma de un papel, sino con la confesión real del sentimiento que los acompañó a lo largo de sus vidas. Por un rato disfrutaron de ese beso, sin pensar en lo que habían tenido que pasar para estar por fin juntos.

Albert se separo lentamente de ella y volvió a reflejarse en sus ojos.

- Será mejor que nos levantemos. Es incómodo estar así.- Dijo Albert haciendo una mueca.

- Si ya me canse de estar en el suelo.

- Cierto, creo que hace falta comprar muebles para esta área. Desde que llegamos pensé en eso.- los dos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la habitación. Después de una breve visita al baño para lavar sus dientes, Candy se sentó en la cama y subió sus piernas dejándolas cruzadas. Albert se sentó junto a ella. Ella paso una mano por su cabellera dorada acariciando su sien.

- Se te quitó el dolor de cabeza?.- Le pregunto Candy interesada.

- Un poco, amenazó con volver el dolor intenso, pero se me quito con la comida.- Le dijo él. La miró intensamente por unos instantes, sin decir nada

- En que piensas?.- Le pregunto la pecosa. Él hizo una mueca graciosa y dio un gran suspiro y luego resopló con la boca.

- Estuvo cerca no crees? Es decir, casi nos perdemos definitivamente el uno al otro.- Ella sonrió ligeramente y luego puso semblante serio, en su interior aún pensaba que era su culpa, pero algo mas grave la atormentaba.- Candy, necesitamos aclarar algo, y creo que es lo más importante. Como ya me explicaste Sofía tuvo mucho que ver en nuestro alejamiento, lo cual me preocupa, pero no por qué yo pueda salir perjudicado.

- Y si hace algo en el consejo para que te destituyan?.- Le dijo Candy con tono de preocupación.

- Ese es el punto, debo aclararte esto. Como tú sabes yo poseo gran parte de las acciones de las empresas, a decir verdad poseo el 53% por ciento. Aún y cuando quisieran destituirme, como poseo la mayoría, la persona que eligieran para tomar las riendas debería contar con mi aprobación. Además hay otros miembros que nunca lo permitirían. La Tía Elroy y los Cornwell incluyendo a mis sobrinos. Incluso el papá de Anthony tiene acciones con nosotros. Y aún cuando los Legan también cuentan con inversiones en las empresas, nunca será suficiente para que puedan sacarme a mí como presidente.

- No lo sabía.- Dijo la pecosa pensativa dándose cuenta de lo ingenua que había sido

- Lo sé, nunca habíamos discutido nada sobre esto. Como te puedes dar cuenta no es tan sencillo. Esa mujer solo quiso asustarte y lo consiguió. No vale la pena reprocharte, aunque me preocupa que no me hayas tenido confianza, lo malo es que yo también cometí muchos errores. Creí rumores sobre ti.

- De que hablas? Alguien te hablo mal de mí?.- Dijo Candy sorprendida y dolida.

- No, y aunque así hubiera sido, jamás habría creído nada malo de ti. Creo que es más complicado. Una persona me dijo que cuando te fuiste a Boston estabas entusiasmada con alguien. De hecho se fue contigo.

- Pero…hablas de Rayan Martín. El sobrino del doctor Martín?

- Si.- Le dijo Albert. Ella lo miro indignada, no era posible si quiera que él pensara que era cierto.

- Quien te dijo eso?

- Annie, cuando te fuiste escribiste a los chicos una semana después comunicándoles dónde estabas. Yo quise ir a buscarte, así que le pedí a Annie que me diera la dirección y entonces ella me dijo que te habías ido con él.- Candy recordó la carta y como en ella les relataba que Rayan estaba también haciendo una especialidad en obstetricia.- Entonces me hizo el comentario, me dijo que tú le habías dicho que te estabas enamorando de él y…que él te correspondía…- Rabia, decepción, dolor, no podía describir lo que sentía en ese momento.

- Es muy triste oír que Annie te haya inventado algo así…La realidad es que unos días antes de que me citaras en la mansión yo les platique a Annie y a Paty que me estaba enamorando, pero de ti.- La pecosa negó con la cabeza y suspiro. Albert la miraba escudriñando en su cara para tratar de entender lo que pensaba.- Bert, Rayan es un gran amigo, se puede decir que uno de los mejores. El me ha apoyado en momentos muy difíciles, pero jamás podría tener algo romántico con él.

- Bueno, yo creí que podía ser posible, es decir, no creo que haya nada de malo, él es un hombre bien parecido y creí que te gustaba. Además tiene muy buen carácter y te confieso que pensé que Annie me había dicho la verdad. No tenía razones para dudar de ella, es tu mejor amiga. Aunque me sorprendió mucho que después me presentaras a Richard como tu novio.

- Entre Rayan y yo no hubo ni hay nada más que una hermosa amistad. No sé por qué Annie te inventó eso, ella ha cambiado mucho conmigo, se puede decir que ya no somos tan amigas.

- De verdad? Eso no lo sabía. Últimamente ya no he hablado con los chicos creo que los he descuidado mucho. Es que…cada vez que estaba con ellos Annie insistía en hablarme de ti y de Richard, me platicaba de lo mucho que querías al cretino ese, que te veías muy enamorada, en fin, no soportaba escucharla. Decía que todos en el hospital no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera lo mucho que se querían.- Candy rodo los ojos con exasperación.

- Bert…- Candy resopló.- Eso es una mentira… estoy tan molesta!... Albert en el hospital nadie supo que era novia de Richard y mucho menos que me iba a casar con él.

- Como? Pero por qué?.- Le pregunto el rubio extrañado.

- Porque el doctor Lenard prohíbe los noviazgos en el hospital.

- Pero él estaba invitado a la boda no?

- Si pero con nosotros hizo una excepción. Richard es su consentido. Mantuvimos el noviazgo casi en secreto. Solo Rayan, Brenda y Clara sabían que éramos novios. El doctor le pidió a Richard que fuéramos muy discretos. No quería escándalos. Y mucho menos conductas inmorales. Lógicamente después la gente se iba a enterar que estábamos casados, pero mientras tanto el doctor Lenard no quería que nadie supiera. Conmigo fue muy duro. En el hospital todavía no se olvida que viví con un hombre sola durante casi un año.- Albert miro a su pequeña, recordaba con pena como la habían tachado de libertina por haberlo ayudado cuando estuvo amnésico.

- Entonces nadie sabía que eran novios.- Afirmó Albert, para él era una fortuna, ya que nadie podía vincular a su pequeña con el doctor cretino. Era algo que no esperaba pero que lo hacía sentir aliviado.- Mejor así!…Pero…no se te hace raro que Annie insista tanto en recalcar tus romances?

- No sé qué decirte, nunca me hubiera imaginado que Annie fuera una intrigosa…- Albert le extendió su brazo y ella se dejo rodear por él. Sin querer, él dio un gran bostezo.

- Será mejor que nos durmamos. Creo que este día fue agotador. Mañana no me pienso levantar temprano.- Le dijo Albert con tono decidido. Ella se incorporó y empezó a levantar la ropa de cama, acomodando las almohadas.

- No vas a ir a la fábrica?.- Le dijo la pecosa.

- Nop, mañana tengo el día libre, hasta el sábado tengo otra reunión…Oye, podemos salir fuera, mañana a las once tengo que ir por los documentos con el juez, que te parece si después de ir por ellos vamos a comprar los muebles para el pasillo exterior. Luego decidiremos que más hacer o a donde ir.

- Está bien.- Le dijo la pecosa. Él ya estaba acostado y extendió sus brazos hacia ella. Candy no dudó un instante y se dejo rodear por ellos, recostándose junto a él con su cabeza recargada en su hombro.

- Todavía me parece un sueño, te miro junto a mí en esta noche y no lo creo.

- Que tiene de especial esta noche?.- Le dijo Candy mirándolo con curiosidad.

- Que por fin, puedo considerarte enteramente mía…definitivamente no es como antes, sino "mejor que antes", así será de hoy en adelante…- Los dos se miraron largamente sin decir nada, disfrutaron juntos del lenguaje sin palabras.

POV ALBERT.

Besar a Candy ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Adentrarme en su cuerpo la mejor consecuencia. Prepararla para mí se ha convertido en una obsesión. Lentamente pruebo su cuerpo dejando el pudor fuera de esto, degustando sutilmente cada parte, cada pliegue y sintiendo como se estremece cada vez que siente la humedad de mi boca y el roce de mis manos.

Ella es mía, y nada ni nadie podría quitármela. Todo mi ser es suyo…Por primera vez en mi vida tengo la certeza de que me pertenece y yo le pertenezco. Descubro que el amor de Candy es infinito y mi amor por ella es de la misma forma.

Veo sus ojos cerrados, entregándose a la sensación de mí cuerpo sobre el suyo, es entonces cuando pienso que todo esto es verdadero. Nunca fui un aventurero, y sin embargo desde que supe que la amaba no he sido el mismo. Ahora que está conmigo, quiero disfrutar de su mirada sobre mis ojos, de sus senos suaves rozando mi pecho, de su vientre albino acunando al mío, de sus hermosas y delgadas piernas rodeándome por entero, de la sensación de nuestros cuerpos meciéndose juntos, de la deliciosa experiencia del calor que emana de su interior, y la humedad que permite que todo sea posible.

Me abandono a mis sentidos, extasiado en esa sensación. No quiero separarme de ella, no quiero que termine. Disfruto por un momento de este sentimiento de deleite que su interior me ofrece. El tiempo no existe, solo me acompaña un escalofrío que recorre mi espina, el placer y la ansiedad de estar dentro de su cuerpo. Sentir sus pequeños dedos enterrarse en mi espalda, diciéndome sin palabras que la cima está muy cerca mientras me embeleso en besar su cuello y enredar mis manos en su pelo.

Escucho mi nombre en sus labios. Por primera vez en un momento así, ella declara el amor que tanto anhelaba, en el momento en que siento su cuerpo tensarse y la contracción de su interior lo confirma. No puedo más, un instinto animal me pide que la acompañe a llegar a la cúspide iniciando un vaivén acelerado. El mayor placer que he vivido, hace que me venga un estremecimiento, entre su piel y mi piel aperladas por la transpiración de nuestros cuerpos. Siento todo mi ser derramarse en su interior. Mis manos sostienen las suyas con nuestros dedos entrelazados.

Tras unos minutos de respiración agitada y ligeros jadeos, mis ojos se reflejan en los suyos. Reparto suaves besos en su boca y sus mejillas que nos permiten relajándonos. Ella se acurruca en mi pecho mientras su respiración se normaliza.

Ahora más que nunca, sé que no estoy solo, que mi pequeña está conmigo, que puedo enfrentarme a todo y a todos porque mi dulce rosa blanca acompaña mi mundo y me siento poderoso. Con ella la soledad que acompaño mi vida se ha ido.

Es mía y yo soy suyo…

Una mujer caminaba por la estancia de una pequeña villa a las afueras de Chicago. Se sentía satisfecha con sus logros. Pronto su mayor anhelo seria realizado. Su joven sobrina se casaría con el heredero de los Andrew, dándole el máximo poder que desde su casamiento, con ese hombre muchos años mayor que ella, había estado codiciando. Imaginaba una vida llena de opulencia y comodidades que solo consolidando esa unión podía conseguir.

- Elizabeth, buenos días querida. Ya desayunaste?.- Le dijo a su sobrina que estaba sentada en el gran comedor. La chica degustaba un vaso de zumo de frutas. La mujer se sentó en la cabecera del comedor no sin antes saludar con un beso a la joven.

- Aún no Tía, la estaba esperando.- Le dijo la chica con semblante sereno. La joven Elizabeth tenía veintiseis años, era una joven de pelo caoba, largo y ligeramente ondulado. Sus ojos eran café claros y el tono de su piel era clara. Sus facciones finas la hacían ver muy bella, y su figura esbelta atraía la mirada de cualquier caballero.

- Buenos días madame Sofía.- Le dijo su mayordomo

- Buenos días Félix, sírvame café primero…Llegaron los diarios?

- Si señora, aquí están. La gaceta del Journal y del New York Times ya están aquí.- Le dijo el fiel sirviente colocando a un lado de ella una mesita rodante con varios diarios.

- Gracias. Y dime querida, ya supiste algo de William?

- No, ayer fui otra vez al banco pero el señor Johnson me dijo que todavía no había regresado. No quiso decirme donde estaba.- Le dijo la joven con descontento.

- Ese estúpido es como una piedra en el zapato. Espero que cuando te cases con William lo convenzas para que lo corra. Es una mala influencia para él y negativo para nuestros intereses.- Dijo Sofía con rencor.

- Tía, por cierto, ayer que fui al banco vi a Elisa Legan dirigirse a la oficina de su papá. No sabía que ya había regresado.

- Si regresó el martes. La pobre estúpida vino a verme primero. No sabes las peripecias que tuve que hacer para que los miembros del consejo aceptaran su matrimonio. No sé cómo se fue a enredar con ese sujeto, y todo por ganarle la partida a la huerfanita. Lo único bueno de todo es que ya no la veremos más por aquí. Debe de estar muerta de vergüenza por que la plantaron, no creo que se atreva a hacer acto de presencia. Ya no tiene quien la consuele.

- Y no sabes si William fue a Lakewood el día de la boda?- Le pregunto su sobrina mostrando preocupación.

- Según madame Elroy fue pero de inmediato salió en un viaje de negocios. Ni si quiera se quedo a consolar a su protegida, lo que nos confirma que entre ellos no queda ni si quiera amistad. Eso es maravilloso para nosotras. Ya no habrá obstáculos.

- Pues a mí me preocupo que esa chica no se casara. Y además ya no es hija adoptiva de los Andrew, lo cual le deja el camino libre a William.

- Por eso no te preocupes, cuando la mujerzuela esa pidió que le quitaran el apellido, disuadí a madame Elroy para que se lo regresara si no se casaba. Por lo menos eso nos permite ganar tiempo si ella vuelve a querer seducir a William, esa idiota huérfana no se saldrá con la suya.

- Espero que tengas razón Tía. La verdad no veo a William nada entusiasmado conmigo. Siempre hace hincapié en que somos solo amigos. Nunca me deja avanzar en nada. Desde que llegue a Estados Unidos lo más que he logrado es salir en algunas ocasiones con él y siempre me presenta como su amiga.

- Bah! Es cuestión de tiempo. Además tenemos la ayuda de la señora Elroy, ella sabe mejor que nadie como manipular a su sobrino.- Le dijo Sofía esbozando una sonrisa astuta, sentía la seguridad de que todas las cartas estaban a su favor.

La joven extendió la mano y comenzó a ojear uno de los diarios. En el Journal de Chicago, se hablaba de la visita de William Andrew a Nashville. Ella se entusiasmó al saber por fin donde estaba.

- Mira Tía, aquí hablan de William!

- A ver…Esta en Nashville, maldito sirviente, si hubiéramos sabido antes donde estaba ya te habría mandado para allá…No, no dice cuando regresa, iré hoy a hablar con madame Elroy para saber si su estancia va a ser larga, así podrás viajar mañana mismo…

- Tía…No puede ser! Mire Tía….!.- La joven tenía la vista desorbitada mientras sostenía la gaceta del New York Times cuyo artículo de sociales tenía el siguiente encabezado:

"El soltero más codiciado por fin se casa."

William Albert Andrew, famoso heredero y director e las Empresas Andrew se ha casado este martes 18 de Abril en la ciudad de Nashville Tennessee. De viva voz del empresario, se ha confirmado la noticia y se conoce el nombre de la distinguida dama con la que ha contraído nupcias, por lo que deja de ser el soltero más codiciado de los Estados Unidos.

La afortunada es la bellísima señorita Candice White, nacida en el estado de Michigan y de la cual no se tienen muchos datos, solo que al parecer, habían llevado un noviazgo desde hace dos años. La joven cuenta con diecinueve años de edad y cuya fotografía ha podido ser mostrada en esta edición en exclusiva. Se darán mayores detalles en nuestra edición dominical.

Este diario felicita a la feliz pareja deseándoles lo mejor en su matrimonio.

- MALDITA! MIL VECES MALDITA!, Esto no puede ser…Félix! Rápido prepara el coche inmediatamente…No llores estúpida!…Esos dos me la van a pagar, juro que me la pagarán…

La mujer arrugó el diario con un odio intenso, en lo único que pensaba era en como destruir a los dos enamorados…


End file.
